


Lonely Eyes, Look at Me

by AgentHill_Skyefall



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Bobbi is like Skye's big sister, Earthquakes, Electricity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, HYDRA can piss off, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Inhumans - Freeform, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Scars, Soul Bond, Swearing, Team Bonding, Telekinesis, Torture, Violence, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 73,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentHill_Skyefall/pseuds/AgentHill_Skyefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fight with Hydra and the almost war with the Inhumans, Coulson and his team try to heal and rebuild a better SHIELD. But when Skye is kidnapped by their well known traitor the team tries to find her before it's too late. But what if Skye wasn't the only agent taken? Coulson calls in reinforcements to help rescue his agents even if they aren't supposed to know he is alive... Friendships are forged and romance ensues along with healing and family bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic I have ever written so it is not as well written as I would like. But feel free to leave comments and if you have any suggestions on events you would like to happen or just some friendly criticism I will try to use it in my writing. Thank you

**Prologue**

Waking up Skye first notices the pain erupting from her head that felt like someone had taken a mallet to it multiple times. Trying to focus through the haze of pain she realizes she is not in her bunk. But rather a dark,freezing cold room that smells like death and urine. Grimacing Skye tries not to breath through her nose and take in her surroundings just how May taught her. _Look for all possible escape routes. Doors, windows, vents anything you can fit through._ May's voice echoes through her head as she searches through the dark for any way out. 

Not seeing anything but concrete walls and only one silhouette of what most likely is the door Skye tries to shove down her rising panic, but her breathing still becomes erratic. _Keep calm and try to escape your restraints after scoping out the area._ May's voice once again coming through her mind and giving her some comfort, while she tries to loosen the rope tying her hands behind the chair. With little success Skye tries to use her powers but nothing happens. Looking over her shoulder she tries to see what is blocking them, finding some type of bracelet on her left wrist. _Well shit this just keeps getting better and better_ she thinks bitterly. Deciding to try and come up with a plan Skye tries to remembered how she got there.

      The last thing she remembers before everything becomes fuzzy is seeing her father after he had his memories erased. "Great so not only did I lose my mother as well as my father I get kidnapped for the third time and the team probably has no idea where I am" Skye muttered to herself. Hearing heavy footsteps coming close to her cell, Skye stiffens when she hears a lock slide out of the way and then the door swings open letting light flood through the room. Blinking a few times to clear her vision it takes her brain three seconds to recognize that it is Grant Fucking Ward staring at her with a crazed gleam in his eyes and a sick smirk planted on his face. _Of course he would be the one to kidnapped me!_ Skye thinks but manages to keep her face straight and glares at Ward while saying "I guess the third time's the charm eh Grant?" 

    TBC... Hopefully tomorrow idk


	2. The Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds out that Skye is missing and start their search.  
> (I have decided that Bobbi doesn't get shot or her knee smashed during her torture by Ward so she is well enough to help rescue Skye)

May's POV 

      Walking into the gym May notices that Skye is not in there warming up. Deciding to wait five minutes and if Skye doesn't show up she will drag her down to the gym if it comes to it. Starting her tai chi May gets lost in her movements and soon forgets that she was suppose to go find Skye after five minutes. Realizing that it has been a half an hour and Skye still has not shown up May leaves the gym searching for her. Arriving at Skye's bunk May knocks and waits for a reply. When nothing comes May knocks again. "Skye!" May yells "open up!" Deciding to open it May finds the room empty and still as messy as usual with Skye's laptop on the bed. _That's weird_ May thinks Skye is usually attached to it.

     Quickly leaving May goes to the labs to see if anyone has seen Skye today. Finding Simmons and Fitz arguing through the glass doors, May enters and asks, "Have either of you seen Skye today?" Startled Fitz and Simmons look over at May and seeing her serious expression they answer at the same time. "No we haven't. Why?" Feeling her stomach drop May replies "She didn't show up for training and she's not in her bunk." Surprised at this Fitz and Simmons share a look.  "That is quite unusual of Skye" Jemma says. "I'll check the video feed and see if she is on base". Fitz says while grabbing his tablet off the lab bench. May and Simmons walk over to him when Fitz makes a noise. looking down at the tablet it shows Skye getting into one of the SUVs and driving off. "When was that?" May asks Fitz."About 9 this morning" he says. It's already 7pm! "Has she returned yet?" May asks in an exasperate tone. "No not yet" Fitz says. "Her phone is off" Simmons says. Hearing Jemma's panicked tone forces them to look at her. "Okay I need to talk to Coulson right now. You two try to track her last location and get me if you find anything." May tells them and walks out of the room to Coulson's office and barges in without knocking. Finding Coulson sitting at his desk playing with his new hand she asks "Did you know Skye left this morning?" Coulson's head snapped up so fast his neck cracked.

"What! when?" he exclaimed. "About 9 this morning. Took one of the SUVs and drove out of the base." May replies surprised by his reaction. She thought for sure Skye would have at least told Coulson where she was going.

"We have to find her. She's not herself since her mother attempted to kill her and losing her parents" Coulson says while standing and striding out the door. "I have Fitz and Simmons searching for her last location before her phone was turned off." May says when she catches up to him in the hall. Reaching the lab they walk over to Fitz and Coulson asks "Have you found anything?"

"Yes sir her last known location is in New York outside of a veterinary clinic." Fitz replies after pulling up the map on the holotable.

"Dammit!" Coulson exclaims. "That's where Cal is working now after we wiped his memories." He clarifies for them after seeing the confusion on their faces. 

realization dawns on them as Jemma says " So she went to see her father. And see how well he is doing after the memory swipe." 

"Okay Fitz I want you to bring up the video feed on the street and see if she's still there or if something happened" Coulson tells him. "Yes sir" Fitz replies already typing furiously. They wait for a few minutes before Fitz is able to pull up the feed of the street.

"Can you rewind it and see when she arrived?" May asks. "Of course" Fitz says and does until they finally see her pull into a parking space in front of the clinic. Skye gets out of the car and walks to the front of the clinic just as Cal finished talking to a customer out front. As they watch Cal and Skye start a conversation, they see a man walking towards them in a black Yankees baseball cap, a black hoodie with his hood up and faded blue jeans. He bumps into Skye on his way by her and reaches for her arm to steady her before walking away.

Skye rubs her arm where the guy grabbed her and then says goodbye to Cal. As Skye is walking towards her car they notice she sways a little and then almost falls, but the same man who bumped her is there to catch her before leading her to a black van and throwing her inside and sliding the door closed. The man gets in the passenger side and the van speeds out of sight.

"May go get the others. We need everyone available to help find Skye. I am going to make a few calls. Meet in the lounge in 20." Coulson tells them before leaving quickly. May nods and leaves to round up the rest of the team. 

*20 minutes later in the lounge*

"Bloody hell! Please tell me we have a lead on these bastards" Hunter says breaking the silence that filled  the room after the video had finished.

"Unfortunately the direction they went does not have a lot of cameras, and they most likely know how to avoid them. But Fitz is still working on trailing them" Coulson tells the team.

"Okay so rockstar has been taken approximately 8 hours ago and we have no idea where she is or who has taken her. Is that what you are saying?" Bobbi asks in a scarily calm voice, making Hunter wince which tells May that she is anything but calm. "Yes that is what I am saying, but I have made some calls and have cashed in some favours. And we now have the best none SHIELD team coming to help" Coulson tells everyone. Noticing the slight twitch in Coulson's hand May knows that he is not telling them everything. 

"And who is this team?" Bobbi asks not trying to hide her annoyance at Coulson's vague answer. At everyone's impatient looks Coulson sighs and says "the Avengers."


	3. Sociopath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward "talks" with Skye...

Skye's POV

"I guess the third time's the charm eh Grant?" Skye says which wiped off Ward's smirk and replaced it with a menacing snarl in seconds flat. _Wow that was fast,he's even more unstable than I thought_ Skye thinks.

"Oh Skye, still as charming as ever" Ward says with annoyance and stalks forward until he is right up in her breathing space. Grabbing Skye's chin in a bruising grasp he tilts her head back and whispers in her ear "I guess we are going to need to have a little lesson on respect."pulling back from her ear he let's go of her face and goes out into the hall and brings in a cart full of tools.

Turning to look at Skye he smiles wide and shows her his weapon of choice. "Wow a baby knife how fitting don't you think Ward? I mean its the same size as your dick right? Oh sorry did I offend you? " Skye mocks and smirks as he comes toward her.

Glaring at her he reaches her in three large steps and pushes the knife into her neck just hard enough to draw blood. "I think it works quite well don't you think Skye? I mean it is large enough to do the job" Ward mocks her right back in order to try and restrain his rage. 

Feeling the sting of the cut Skye swallows back a smart ass remark and instead of answering just stares at Ward with an unimpressed look and asks "why the hell am here Ward?" 

"Im glad you asked Skye. You are here because you are my leverage to get what I want from SHIELD and to ensure they do what I want them to, because if they don't it's your head. I want you to give me all the information on SHIELD, what their schedule is, their missions, weapons, everything.  If you do as I ask there won't be any punishment or pain and you will join HYDRA, and be our secret weapon. But seeing how you are acting I think that you are in need of a lot more lessons " Ward finished and stares at Skye's wide eyes with a smug grin on his face.

Not being able to hold in the laughter at the ridiculousness of his reasons and the situation she is in, Skye laughs in his face. and says through gasps of laughter " I'm sorry but that" gasp " is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!"gasp "you actually think I'm going to give up my team and join HYDRA!? You are more delusional than I thought!"

 _CRACK_!

Having not begin able to see Ward trough her tears of laughter, Skye was not expecting the slap across the face. Ward's hand made contact with her right cheek with enough force to whip her head to the left.

Gasping from the pain radiating through her face Skye looks up to see a crazed gleam in Ward's eyes as he brings the knife down across her chest causing her to grit her teeth in pain at the shallow cut starting from her right shoulder and ending in between her breasts. 

"Now are you ready to behave and tell me everything on SHIELD or are you in need of another example of your lessons?" Ward asks as he inspects the knife. "Go to hell" Skye spits out And receives a punch to left side of her face. "Then let's get started shall we?" Ward says and continues to punch Skye in the face a second time.

 


	4. The Torture Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye meets her fellow agent and Ward begins his torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented and read this story. I have decided that Maria Hill is still the commander and didn't jump ship when shield collapsed.

Skye’s POV

Waking up for a second time but this time after being beaten to shit by your ex-love interest is not very heartwarming, at least Skye thinks so. Ward decided that the best way to get her to talk was to use his fist repeatedly on her face and stomach leaving her with a swollen left eye, split bottom lip, bruised jaw and a possible broken nose.

He had injected her with a paralysis drug afterwards so he could untie her and hang her up by her wrists without her fighting it. _Now that I think of it. It was pretty smart. Knowing me I probably would have given him hell_ Skye thinks while trying to decide the condition of her ribs. Having difficulty breathing but not too much pain that it is unbearable Skye decides that her ribs are most likely bruised or fractured but not broken.

After being handcuffed and was hanging with her hands above her head, Ward hit her in the stomach for every wrong answer to the questions he asked or when she replied with a smart ass retort.

*Flashback*

_“What are the new weapons that Fitz has made for the field?” Ward asked after the paralysis wore off and Skye was able to speak._

_“Fitz hasn’t made any new weapons, and of course if he did I still would not tell you” Skye says.  Ward punches her in the stomach before saying, “I know Fitz. He makes a new weapon every chance he gets.” Trying not to show the pain she’s feeling Skye replies “you know the young Fitz. You know the one before you dropped him and Jemma in the ocean. Or did you forget about that little fact. Maybe you’re the one with the brain damage and not Fitz?”_

_Another punch._

_“I already apologized to him and he has already given me a little taste of what it was like, when he cut off the air in my cell.” Ward says with anger on his face._

_“Oh so just because you apologized to him he’s supposed to forgive you. You a Nazi, HYDRA agent slash traitor and serial killer who tried to kill him and his best friend!?”Skye yells in Ward’s face. “You are fucking insane! That is why we will never forgive you for what you have done. Just because you have a sob story as an excuse for your actions does not give you the right to earn our forgiveness!” and with that Ward’s face becomes enraged and starts to take out his anger on her stomach forcing whimpers out of Skye with every punch, as she tried to hold in her screams._

_“You are going to pay for that. If you think that was pain you are in for a real treat Skye.” Ward announces before stalking out of the cell but not before shutting off the lights and slamming the door closed, pushing the bolt in place. Leaving Skye in the dark with only her thoughts and pain to distract her from her fear._

*End of Flashback*

Her arms are now numb, leading her to believe that she has been in this position for about an hour and in that hour Skye has started thinking about the team and whether they have realized she was missing or if they are too distracted by their own problems. _I should have told someone I was going to see Cal. God why am I so stupid!_ Skye thinks to herself. Groaning she realizes that she would have had training with May that evening. _Oh god she is going to kill me! If Ward doesn’t get to it first_ she thinks bitterly. _Wait May would have gone searching for me and drag me to training so she could kick my ass… meaning that they probably know what happened by now right?_

“Great now I’m talking to myself. God I’m going nuts already” Skye says out loud, right before the door bangs open making her wince from the sudden noise. Looking towards the door Skye notices that Ward is not alone. Ward flips the switch that turns on the single bulb that hangs near Skye, causing her to squint so her eyes can adjust. Then another man enters who looks a lot like the guy who took her. He is carrying what looks to be a woman with a black bag over her head.

“Put her in the chair over there” Ward says pointing to the far right wall where the chair Skye was sitting in before was. Dumping the woman in the chair, the goon ties her hands behind the back of the chair and then rips the bag off of her head. Sitting there unconscious is not only a shield agent but Commander Maria Hill. Skye stares at her trying to figure out how Ward was able to kidnap the Commander without being killed by her first. Ward goes up to Hill and says, “wakey wakey” and proceed to slap her across the face. Jolting awake Hill focuses her gaze and glares at Ward, and if it was possible he would be dead from that look alone.

She looks around and her gaze settles on Skye who is hanging in the middle of the room with her face bloodied and swollen. “Now that I have both of you here we can make proper introduction” Ward says and continues without pause, “Skye this is Commander Maria Hill, Maria this is Skye” he says point to each of them and then pointing to the man in the corner “this is my right hand man Cole Jameson, and I’m Grant Ward” Ward finishes and even though Skye only has one good eye at the moment she rolls her eyes and says, “Yeah we know Ward, no need to give yourself an aneurysm trying to be proper. I know you have brain damage but try to keep up, no one gives a shit who you are. We just want you dead and to go on with our lives.”

“And for that you get to go first” Ward says and grabs a bucket of water and towel. “Cole lower her to the ground but keep her handcuffed” Ward orders and as Cole does just that Skye struggles against him even though she can’t feel her arms, she tries to kick Cole but does not succeed. “Don’t fucking touch me!” Skye yells and Cole just holds her down while Ward advances on her and throws the towel over her face saying, “hope you can breathe under water” and with that he starts pouring.


	5. Meet the Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team meet the Avengers and learn something new about Skye. And back at the cell Maria finally breaks her silence and her and Skye have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will alternate between the team and Skye. Comment what you think and if you have any constructive criticism I'm all ears.  
> Thank you for reading. Enjoy!

Bobbi's POV

Hearing that Coulson had call in the Avengers to help find Skye, gave the team quite a shock. After coming out of her daze Bobbi realized something, and breaks the silence by asking Coulson,"Don't they think you are dead?" In reply Coulson gives a nod and pales slightly.

"We get to meet the Avengers!?" Hunter all but squeaks, causing Bobbi to turn and glare at him. "Skye is missing and is most likely being tortured as we speak and you are focused on your fascination with the Avengers!? This is serious Hunter not the time to fanboy over Thor!" Bobbi all but yells at him. Deciding that leaving to go let her frustration on a punching bag instead of verbally assaulting her ex-husband is a good idea Bobbi heads for the door.

Not noticing the look between Coulson and May, the shocked faces of Fitz and Simmons or Hunter's guilty face Bobbi continues to the gym. Lost in thought she doesn't notice May trailing behind her. Heading straight for the bag Bobbi starts punching it with as much force as she can, letting out her anger, frustration, dread and anxiety at what has happened and what could be happening to Skye.

Stopping her assault on the bag minutes later, Bobbi finally takes in her surroundings and notices May standing off to the side. "Feel better?" May asks when Bobbi doesn't start talking. Staring at her hands and the cuts on her knuckles Bobbi says, "Not really, but I guess my thoughts aren't really doing much to help with that." Taking a deep breath Bobbi whispers her fear,"What if we don't reach her in time. What condition will she be in if we do? I mean when Ward took me he only had me for hours, but she's been gone for two days! I can't help but think the worst case scenarios."

May having stayed silent during her confession answers, " We never know what we will find, but we will not give up on her and try our best to reach her in time because she deserves our best effort. Skye is a major part of this team but she is also family which means she needs us at our best and not standing around worrying. She has us and the Avengers looking for her, but she is also the most stubborn girl I know and I believe that wherever she is and whoever has her she is most likely driving them insane."

When May finishes her speech Bobbi looks up to see a smirk on her lips, and chuckles at the thought of what Skye was coming up with to mess with her captors. "If it's anything like what Skye put Ward through when he was her SO, they are in for a treat" Mays tells Bobbi shaking her head with a small smile.

"Or what she does to Hunter on a daily basis" Bobbi replies with a smirk. After their reminiscing of Skye Bobbi asks May, "Who would want Skye? And why?"

Thinking about it May says,"The only person who I can think of that would want Skye is Ward. He has always been obsessed with her, plus he has taken her twice before."

When Bobbi hears this her face darkens and she clenches her fists."Fucking bastard" Bobbi says. "Does he not know when to accept that she doesn't want him!? God I wish I had killed him when I had the chance" She mutters.

"Skye is probably thinking the same thing, she did manage to shoot him in the side 5 times the second time he kidnapped her, but it turns out he was wearing a vest" May mutters darkly.

"Damn" Bobbi says. "We should head back and see if the Avengers are here yet and inform the team about our theory about Ward." Nodding her agreement May heads out the door followed closely by Bobbi.

*In the cell*

Maria's POV

Watching Skye splutter and cough up water for the fifth time because she wouldn't give up information on SHIELD was when Maria cracked and broke her silence.

"Stop! Just stop!" she exclaimed causing Ward to become smug and Skye to look at her with an unreadable expression. "Why are you doing this? What do you have to gain? You were a sleeper agent in shield for years! You probably have ways to get this information from somewhere else easily. So what's the point?" Maria asks while glaring at Ward and watches his expression closely when he responds,"Oh you are right Commander I can get this information easily, but where is the fun in that? This way I'll gain the satisfaction of breaking sweet Skye over here because she is part of the reason Kara is dead! The reason I lost my love, so I decided to take my rage out on SHELD's very own little inhuman. But you agent Hill, are here for a different reason altogether. You are going to give me your access codes for everything in SHIELD's database, because I know Skye won't be willing to hack their servers if I tell her to. Isn't that right Skye?" Ward smirks and crouches down to where Skye is still sitting in the ground.

"Fuck off! I'm in no way responsible for Kara's death. If I remember correctly and I do... You were the one who put two bullets in her"Skye grounds out before spitting in his face.

 _The girl has got major balls_ Hill thinks and smirks at the disgusted look on Wards face and how he pales when she mentioned Kara's death. Standing abruptly, Ward kicks Skye in the stomach forcing a groan out of her, making Maria wince. 

"Cole! Get in here and hang her back up!"Ward yells to Cole who has been standing guard outside the door. Coming in Cole does as asked and leaves without saying a word. "Wow Grant you finally found someone to be your bitch. I didn't know you swing that way"Skye tells Ward with a smirk after she is hanging a foot off the floor. 

Having to bite her lip to not laugh out loud Maria tilts her head down so Ward won't notice her struggle. But hearing a crack her head whips up and sees that Ward has punched Skye hard in the cheek, fracturing her cheek bone. 

"Fuck! You broken my cheek bone you fucking asshole!" Skye screams at him and looks like she trying not to cry from the pain. "Good. Maybe you'll learn to keep your filthy mouth shut next time"Ward says before leaving and slamming the door shut behind him, encasing them in darkness.

"Skye are you okay?" Maria asks with concern for the younger girl. "I could be better to be honest" Skye says with pain evident in her voice. "Do you want to talk about random shit to distract yourself from the pain?" Maria asks knowing what having your cheek bone broken feel like. "Sure how about twenty questions?" Skye asks. "Okay you start."

"How the hell was Ward able to kidnap you?" Is the first question out of Skye's mouth. 

"It was embarrassingly easy to tell you the truth. I had been staying at a hotel in New York and had ordered room service. They put something in the food and my drink. And the next thing I know i'm being slapped in the face" Maria answers then asks "How did they take you?" 

"I was in New York as well visiting my father after his memories were wiped clean of his past life, and we were talking out front of his vet clinic and a guy bumped into me. I felt a sharp pain in my arm so I said goodbye and started towards my car but I got dizzy and I almost fell over but Cole caught me and shoved me into a black van. Worst part is I didn't tell my team where I was going or that I was even leaving" Skye laughed a single hard laugh.

"Okay second question. Do you know the Avengers? Like personally not just know about them" Skye asks with some sort of hidden excitement in her voice.

Chuckling Maria answers, "Yes I do. That was who I was going to visit in New York after my meeting, but clearly that didn't happen." "Do you know the avengers personally?" Maria asks playfully.

"Actually I only know one and they are known by the world as Black Widow But I know her as Tasha" Skye says calmly and asks, "do you think they know you are missing?"

Recovering from her shock Maria answers, "Oh probably. Tony is most likely searching the whole world through Jarvis and looking for any trace of me as we speak. How do you know Romanov?"

"she saved me when I was 9 years old. I was walking back from school to the orphanage I was living in and a car came out of no where, swerving down the street and before I could react it hopped the curb and hit me. I was in critical condition by the time Tasha reached me. She picked me up and put me in the backseat of a car and told the person to drive to the nearest hospital. She held me on the way over and put pressure on my wounds. She kept me conscious by asking me questions the whole way there. When I woke up after surgery I apparently was inconsolable and kept yelling at the nurses to get the angel with pretty hair. Then Tasha snuck into my room that night after they doped me up to calm me down. She had bought me a stuffed monkey that I still have to this day. Before she left she kissed my forehead and said to call her if I'm ever in trouble and put a card with her number on it in my hand, and left through the window. When I woke up the next day I thought it was a dream but I still had the card in my hand and the monkey in the other. We have stayed in touch ever since."

"Wow that was not what I was expecting you to say. I was expecting you to say you two had a one night stand or something."Maria blurts out causing Skye to burst out laughing.

"Ow! Ow! Okay no laughing I guess" Skye gasps out but continues to say, "She is beautiful, which is the reason I call her angel to this day. But she's a little too old for me even though she looks my age. You know that I have never told anyone about Tasha until you? Not even my team knows. It was for both our protection but still you must be pretty special or the pain is getting to me."

Smiling softly Maria asks, "why do you keep insulting Ward when you know you are going be hurt?"

"I'm keeping his attention on me and keeping it off of you so at least one of us is able to fight if we manage to escape..." Skye whispers tiredly. 

Shocked by her confession Maria whispers" I can handle my own but thank you anyway." Then she asks, "So I'm guessing they are blocking your powers somehow or you would not be here right?"

"That would be correct Commander..."  

*Back at the playground*

Bobbi's POV

Walking into Coulson's office May and Bobbi stopped at the scene playing before them. In the middle of the room Coulson is surrounded by 5 of the Avengers who look ready to kill. Fitz and Simmons are standing by Coulson's desk starry eyed while Hunter is on the floor passed out.

"What's going on here!?" Bobbi exclaims.

Everyone looks over and seeing the murderous look on her face, Coulson says,"just a civil discussion" which Natasha scoffs at and says, "civil my ass."

looking at them in disbelief Bobbi says, "Seriously!? This is what you are focused on? Yes you thought he was dead which he actually was for days. Then was brought back by Fury and the T.A.H.I.T.I project, and following Fury's orders Coulson kept it a secret. It's nothing personal now just be grateful that he's alive and discuss this later or get out because we have an agent to save. Got it!?"

Everyone was once again speechless until Tony piped up and said,"I like her she's feisty" causing everyone to relax and Coulson to regain order. "Right thank you Bobbi. So two days ago at approximately 10:30 am one of our agents, and hacker Skye was taken from a parking lot in New York" Coulson says while pulling up the video feed. "Now we don't know-"

"Actually sir May and I believe Ward was the one who had her kidnapped" Bobbi interrupts Coulson, and notices Natasha looking a little pale. "Are you okay?" Bobbi asks Natasha.

Natasha shakes her head and whispers, "I thought she was dead" Taking a deep breath she asks, "this is Skye, like Skye without a last name Skye?"

Shocked Bobbi asks, "how do you know Skye?" Turning to face everyone Natasha announces,"I've known her since she was 9 years old.."

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled, causing Natasha to roll her eyes and start explaining.


	6. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the team plan their rescue of Skye the Avengers find out about Maria. Ward finally gets under Skye's skin literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who actually read the notes, I want to give you a run down of my schedule so you have an idea when I will update. Monday-Friday I work 3pm-11pm and I update before work and after. I usually don't fall asleep until 2-3am when I'm done work and I don't wake up until 11am-12pm. And the weekend depends on my plans but I will most likely update at night on both Saturday and Sunday.

Skye's POV

"That would be correct Commander. I have the power to cause earthquakes and destruction but a simple bracelet can block it. Its  ironic how I was so scared of this power and wanted to get rid of it for so long that now I wish so desperately to be able to use it and get us the fuck out of here"Skye rants to Maria.

"I know you feel useless because you don't have your powers, and not strong enough but you are. You haven't let Ward get to you yet or given him an ounce of information on SHIELD even though it causes you pain" Maria says to Skye which oddly enough calms her and gives her hope that they may just get through this.

"You're really good at pep talks" Skye says causing Maria to laugh, and it gives Skye the chills when she hears it. "I try" she replies making Skye smile and say, "Seriously though thank you. I was ready to go into a full blown rant, which I'm starting to think is due to not sleeping for what feels like forever." 

" I think it's been about two to three days since we've been here"Maria says causing Skye to groan. "Seriously? I've been hanging here for three days suffering from numb arms and you've been tied to that chair while Ward doesn't even have the curtesy to offer food or water. He's a fucking Nazi I tell you"Skye says causing Maria to chuckle at her commentary.

"You know you are probably the most entertaining person I've had the pleasure of being locked up with"Maria tells Skye causing her to laugh and ask,"So if you were to be kidnapped again I would be your go to girl to keep you company?" 

"Oh definitely my number one, no one else compares" Maria answers playfully. " If I had a hand free I would be fist pumping the air right now" Skye tells her seriously causing Maria to snicker. "But since this is my first time being kidnapped with another person I would have to say you aren't too bad yourself. You would definitely be my number one, you know if I had a list"Skye adds trying to stay serious but fails when she giggles.

"Oh my god I just giggled! I don't giggle! I think I'm on the edge of becoming delirious. You will not tell a soul about this you understand!?" Skye exclaims causing Maria who had been shaking with effort trying not to laugh, explode with laughter that had she been standing she would have fallen over from the force of it. "Oh my god that is the funniest thing I've heard in a long time! Oh god I can't even wipe my eyes! Skye you are definitely my number one no question about it"Maria says after her laughing fit of five minutes, which led to Skye laughing. 

"God we are a strange pair" Skye states after they had calmed down. "That we are. Who knew being kidnapped would be this entertaining?" Maria asks leading Skye to reply sarcastically, "Uh I did! As long as I'm in the room any situation will be entertaining. Obviously this is exhibit A. I'm putting it at number one of the _Shitty experience where Skye was able to deliver comic relief_ list."

Maria snorts and says, "I'll second that." And with that both women fall silent when they hear footsteps approaching their cell. The door opens and reveals Ward with a metal table being pulled behind him. He pushes the table over towards Skye and goes to flip the lights on. The sudden brightness forcing the women to shut their eyes and blink slowly to clear their vision.

Skye looks over at Maria and sees her already looking at her in concern. Skye widens her eyes and tilts her head to where Ward is currently grabbing a black duffle bag from the hall. She mouths  _what the fuck?_ to Maria who shrugs and mouths back _no idea,_ but she seems uneasy at what Ward is possibly about to do.

Turning to see what Ward has in the bag Skye notices that various needles and knives are being laid out on the table. Moving her eyes downward she stiffens when sees the straps that are attached to the sides of the table. Turning to look at Maria with a panicked look, she mouths to her _straps._  Maria looks over at the table and pales when she sees the restraints. Watching Maria take a deep breath Skye focuses on her mouth and reads  _don't panic everything will be fine._ Seeing the same look in Maria's eyes that she has seen many times in May's, Skye understands that Maria believes in her and wants her to fight. Giving a final nod towards Maria Skye turns and stares at Ward as he walks over to her.

*back at the base*

Natasha's POV

Having just finished her story of how she knows Skye, a pinging sound came from Stark's phone. Everyone turned their focus towards Tony waiting for him to read what was in the text. "That was Fury he says he hasn't seen Hill in three days and that she was supposed to be with us. Apparently she was staying at a hotel for a meeting but didn't turn up and obviously she didn't make to the tower" Tony tells them causing everyone to look slightly panicked.

"Anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?" Bobbi asks. "That Skye and Commander Hill were both taken by Ward?" May replies to which Bobbi nods.

Natasha asks Stark, "can you find their location?" "I could find them faster if we were at the tower and I could use Jarvis to search through the satellite" He replied and turned to Coulson to ask, "do you want to bring your team to the tower and we can start a rescue plan when I find their location?"

Looking at Coulson Natasha sees the intense worry he was trying to hide lessen when hearing that they may find Skye and Maria sooner. Coulson replies "wheels up in five" and nods to May who leaves the room to get the bus ready. 

Facing his team he tells them, "go pack and be ready to go in five. We are going to find our agents and bring them home." And as they scurry off Natasha walks over and says to Coulson, "thank you for taking care of Skye when I couldn't. And I'm glad you called us for help even though you knew we would try and kill you" She finishes lightly with a slight smirk. Coulson smiles and says, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Skye is like a daughter to me. I would do anything to get her back as you can tell" and points to the rest of the avengers and himself. 

Natasha smiles at that and claps him in the shoulder before walking out to find Bobbi. Walking through the halls she finally finds Bobbi in the armoury loading a few guns and putting them in the holsters on her legs. She also grabs her battle staves and puts them in her back holsters. 

"Hey Bobbi, can we talk?" Natasha asks and Bobbi turns around and nods her head. " I wanted to say thank you for talking some sense into us back there. It was not the time and I'm sorry for it because I know that every time we argue it's less time Skye and now Maria have for getting rescued" Natasha says making Bobbi's eyes widen slightly in shock.

Snapping out of her daze Bobbi replies, "I know you guys have your issues with Coulson and want to find out why he kept it a secret, but I just want to find Skye as soon as possible and now Maria as well." 

Searching Bobbi's eyes Natasha realizes there is a deeper emotion that Bobbi feels for Skye and it's not just as a friend. "You love her" Natasha says and Bobbi stares at her like she's nuts.

"I do love her but as a sister not romantically. She's helped me through a lot even when she was dealing with her own shit and she got me through after Ward's torture. We may not have seen eye to eye at the beginning but when SHIELD started to fall apart we had each other's backs. I guess we just connected after that and I just want to rescue her as fast as possible because I know how psycho Ward is and what he is capable of. I want to be there for her and help her the way she helped me" Bobbi says and looks devastated at losing Skye and knowing what Ward is possibly doing to her at the moment. 

"I'm glad that you care for her. Especially with how shitty her childhood was. She now has the family she always wanted and I'm glad it's this team" Natasha says then adds, " are you done packing? I think it's time to go."

"yeah I'm done" Bobbi replies and grabs her bag slinging it over her shoulder as they walk to the bus.

* The Avengers Tower*

Once they had landed everyone had headed for the labs and Tony pulled up Jarvis. Asking him to search Maria Hill's location by following the van that had taken the women.

"Of course sir" Jarvis replies making only Hunter jump in surprise. "Bloody hell" hunter muttered making Fitz and Mack snicker.

Tony had pulled up a hologram showing a satellite map, which was trying to pin point a location on Maria and essentially Skye. After about three minutes Jarvis replied "Agent Hill is in an abandoned warehouse in Detroit." The map had stopped zooming in and showed the image of the warehouse that Skye and Maria were being held. Tony jotted down coordinates and handed them to May saying,"There is an empty field a few miles away from the warehouse. We can drive from there."

"Okay everyone lets get started on our planning we will leave tomorrow when it gets dark" Coulson says and  they start with the blueprints of the building.

*Skye and Maria*

Skye's POV

As Ward started towards her Skye tried to keep her face blank and her breathing steady so not to show her fear. "Hello Skye" Ward says with a smile making Skye's stomach clench. "Hey Nazi" she replies with fake cheer and a sarcastic grin.

Scowling Ward punches her in the stomach forcing the air out of her lungs and causing her to grunt. Breathing through her nose till she could breath normally Skye say,"now that wasn't very nice Grant didn't they teach you your manners in Nazi school?" This leads to Ward unhooking her hands fast enough that Skye doesn't have time to tense her legs and falls to the ground in a heap.

Groaning Skye lifts her head to see Ward about to grab her arms. With the last of her strength Skye punches Ward in the balls causing him to hunch over, giving her the chance to hop up and knee him in the face. Her knee makes contact with Ward's nose breaking it with a satisfying crunch. Screaming in pain Ward yells, "you fucking bitch I'm going to kill you!" Running over to the table she grabs a knife and runs to Maria. she is about to cut the thick rope binding Maria's hands until Maria says,"watch out!" Looking up Skye sees Ward coming at her at a sprint. Without time to move Skye places the knife in Maria's hands and seconds before Ward reaches her she bends over causing Ward to flip. But since she has been weakened Skye falls with him, landing on her side.

A sharp pain explodes through her as she hears the crack of her ribs. Screaming in pain Skye tries to get up and fight before Ward gets up. But Ward is already on his feet and dragging her to the table. This pulls on her side and forces new pain to erupt making Skye bit her lip and muffle her screams.Ward manages to get her on the table after he cleared his supplies off of it. Ward cuts her shirt off and straps down her torso, arms and legs before grabbing a large needle. 

"This one is what I used to inject you with in the beginning. You know the paralysis? But this dose will effect everything but your head so you will be able to scream" Ward tells her while pushing it into her neck. gritting her teeth Skye feels it start to take affect. In a matter of minutes Skye is helpless and at the complete mercy of Ward. 

Satisfied that she can't move Ward grabs another needle and before injecting it he describes what it will do."This is going to make all of your worst fears come to life in your mind" and proceeds to inject it in her neck near the last injection point.

Trying not to panic Skye looks over towards Maria when Ward turns away. Maria looks desperate and trying to saw through the ropes as fast a she can. Skye offers her a sad smile and mouths _I'll be okay. Just do your best_. Maria takes a deep breath and nods while giving her a grimace of a smile. Nodding Skye turns her head to stare at the ceiling as the serum starts taking affect. 

_The first vision she see is of her standing covered in blood surrounded by her teammates dead bodies. Looking down she notices a gun in one hand and a bloody knife in the other. Horrified Skye starts saying, "No. No please please no!" Running over to May she starts shaking her yelling, Wake up! Please Wake up! What did I do!?" Looking around frantically she notices Tasha laying near by barely breathing. Rushing to her side Skye grabs her hand say,"Tasha can you here me?" Nat looks up at her and says, "this is your fault. You killed us." Starting to sob Skye screams, "NO!"_

_S_ _uddenly the scene changes. Skye is looking through the scope of a rifle.There's a voice in her ear telling her to shoot the target. Replying she says, "I'm happy to comply" and pulls the trigger and watches her target collapse with a bullet in their head. Skye stares expressionless as she sees Jemma bleeding on the ground._

_T_ _he scene changes to a familiar setting.Looking around afterlife Skye sees May coming towards her with her gun raised. Looking to her right she sees her mother beside her as she tells Skye to kill her before walking away. Turning to May with a murderous expression Skye lifts her hand and sends May flying back into a brick wall. Stalking forward she grabs May by the collar of her shirt and says,"I'm sorry May but your not welcomed here" before shooting her twice in the chest._

_Again the scene changes to another familiar setting. Looking around the cell she sees Ward hitting Maria while she is shackled and hanging off of the floor. Still strapped to the table Skye tries to move but the paralysis still hasn't worn off. Ward grabs Maria and cuts her shirt off before grabbing a whip. Walking behind her he's about to pull his arm back when Skye yells,"don't fucking touch her!" but it's like they can't hear her. Ward continues to whip Maria while Skye screams and struggles against her restraints. "Stop! Stop it! You're going to kill her!" In the end Maria's life slips away and Skye can't do anything to stop it._

Skye comes to with a jolt and a cry of pain. Trying to shake those images out of her head she turns to look at Maria. But she isn't there. Instead she is hanging off the ground watching Skye. Sobbing in relief that Maria seems to be relatively okay minus the bruising on her face and arms. She looks at Ward and notices he has a knife in his hand and is about to cut across her stomach. Ward slides the knife horizontally across her abdomen and then diagonally a dozen times forcing Skye to break and scream until her voice disappeared.

After what feels like hours of being cut up Skye starts feeling the affect of blood loss. Feeling dizzy her head lolls to the side. Through a haze Skye thinks she can hear Maria yelling at her to stay awake. Trying to keep her eyes open she looks at Maria and sees her horrified and fearful expression. Just then she feels another prick in her neck causing her to flinch before feeling the burning sensation flood through her body. It felt like her blood was on fire and was about to combust. Tilting her head back in a silent scream of pain Skye doesn't notice the door slamming open or the sound of gunfire.

The roaring in her ears is deafening and when she opens her eyes shes someone hovering over her face. Noticing the red hair Skye whispers,"hey angel" and then she sees Maria next to her looking frighteningly white in the harsh lighting. Skye tries to give her a reassuring  smile to show she's fine, but the pain becomes too much and Skye gives in to the darkness.


	7. Saving Skye Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finally reaches Skye and Maria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short I'm just really tired but I wanted to update before I fall asleep. I will hopefully post part 2 tomorrow afternoon.

Maria's POV

Maria watches in horror as Skye is strapped down after her attempted escape. Trying to saw through the ropes is more difficult than she expected. The ropes are too thick for just a couple of slices, and the angle is unpleasant but she keeps sawing desperately. 

Ward injects Skye causing her to be immobile as he works. He then injects her with another serum, but whatever he says to her causes her to panic and look over at Maria. _Whatever it is it's not good_ Maria thinks as Skye mouths to her that she's fine and to try her best to get free. 

Suddenly Skye is screaming out and  saying no over and over again. She starts begging and begging for someone to wake up. After hearing this Maria doubles her efforts to cut herself free. Just as she's making progress Ward looks over and notices her movements. Dropping the needle he had in his hand he stalks over and yanks the knife out of her grasp cutting her palm in the process. Hissing in pain she clenches her hand into a fist to try and stop the bleeding. 

Ward returns to her line of sight and crouches in front of her twirling the bloody knife. "I see you have decided to follow Skye's lead and try to escape too. Well for that I think you deserve a punishment" Ward says walking over to grab one of the needles from the cart and walks back over, preparing it as he goes. He is about to push it into her arm when Maria struggles, making it difficult for him to inject her. 

"What did you do to Skye!?" Maria screams at Ward before he pushes the needle in.

"I just gave her a helping hand in seeing what her true fears are in life. As you can see she has quite a few" Ward says and they both look over to see Skye thrashing her head side to side.

Finally not being able to move Ward cuts her loose and drags her to where the shackles are laying on the floor. Once the are on he pulls on a lever which winds the chain up through a pully system, and yanking her arms up painfully until she is dangling a foot off the ground.

Skye mumbles something before her face scrunches up in pain and she starts shaking her head again. _God help us_ Maria thinks which is cut short when Ward speaks again. "Now it's your turn" he says  landing punches on her face and torso. This goes on for a few minutes with Maria groaning in pain and Ward smiling sadistically as he punches.

That is until Skye jolts out of the visions and cries out. Stopping his assault Ward walks over to Skye and grabs a knife. Maria stares as Skye is unaware of Ward and is searching the room until her eyes land on Maria. Skye lets out a sob of what seems like relief? Which is odd Maria thinks and wonders what she saw. Looking towards Ward she sees the crazed look in his eyes. Seeming like he is under a spell Ward starts to extend his arm so the knife is hovering over Skye's abdomen. Her expression must have shown her fear because Skye looks at Ward just as he slices her skin open. 

Skye's screams will haunt her for the rest of her life Maria thinks, as she watches Skye be cut open and she is unable to stop it. When Skye stops screaming she panics and yells at Skye to stay awake. "Skye open your eyes! Please stay awake! You are strong enough, but you've got to fight it!" Maria yells as she sees Skye's head fall to the side, but has hope when Skye looks up at her. 

Ward who still seems to be in his haze, grabs a needle and injects it into Skye's neck with a sick grin. Whatever the serum was, it was painful because Skye threw her head back forcing her neck to arc and her mouth to open in a silent scream. Horrified Maria whips her head to look at Ward who is watching with glee as Skye suffers. 

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Maria screams at Ward and thrashes  around trying to get out of her restraints but all that did was cause the skin to break around her wrists.

But the door slams open just then and a flood of agents rush in along wth the Avengers. Steve rushes over to Maria and catches her as Clint lowers her down using the lever. Maria whispers a quick thank you to both of them before rushing to Skye. As that was happening  Coulson and his team had surrounded Ward. Bobbi emptied the magazine of her ICER into Ward And when he collapsed Coulson cuffed him and told Mack and Hunter to drag him to the bus's cell.

When she reaches Skye she grabs one of her hands hoping to get a reaction but it seemed Skye was in too much pain to notice anything. Natasha was on the other side  hovering over her, when Skye's eyes fluttered open. Skye grins a little and whispers "hey angel" to Romanov who chokes on a sob. She then looks over at Maria and gives her a pain filled smile before passing out. Both Natasha and Maria panic and Maria says, "Skye! Skye wake up!" Not getting a response she pushes two fingers into Skye's neck checking for a pulse. feeling it but faintly she says urgently, "We need to get her medical attention ASAP her pulse is barley there. Is the bus near?" She asks to which May responds "I sent Bobbi to bring it over. They are almost here." Seeing that Skye is still loosing a lot if blood even though someone had tried to wrap her torso with bandages. "Okay we need to stop the bleeding and roll her outside" Maria says and jumps up onto the slab straddling Skye's hips. She pulls her shirt over her head and uses it to press on Skye's wounds. After she has settled Natasha goes to the head of the table and starts wheeling them out as fast as she can. Finally getting outside they see the bus and rush towards it. Simmons orders them into the medical wing when they clear the ramp and takes over caring for Skye. 

When Skye is taken away Maria's adrenaline seems to dissapear and she sways on her feet. Steve having been the closest to her swoops in and picks her up bridal style. "Do you have any serious injuries that need tending?" Steve asks as he carries her towards medical. Shaking her head no she lays it on his shoulder and lets herself be lulled to sleep.


	8. Saving Skye Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Maria are now safe at the playground with the team. Skye wakes up after two days.

Natasha's POV

They have been at the playground for two days waiting for Skye to wake up. She had went into surgery as soon as they arrived and her heart had stopped twice while they operated.

Jemma had informed everyone of Skye's condition, listing all of her injuries Ward had inflicted.

*Flashback*

" _It seems Skye was severely beaten and restrained for the whole time she was with Ward. She has a cracked cheekbone, broken nose, a hairline fracture on her jaw, four broken and two fractured ribs while the rest are bruised. As well it seems one of the broken ribs has punctured her left lung causing internal bleeding and the lung to almost collapse. She has severe lacerations on her torso, a dislocated right shoulder, and a fractured left ankle. And to add to that she has lost a lot of blood is malnourished as well as dehydrated"Jemma told them leaving everyone with looks ranging from horror,devastation or downright murderous. Then Simmons adds" We took blood samples and it showed various traces of different drugs. One if them being a serum that is similar to the super soldier serum used on Mr. Rogers."_

_After hearing this Nat stood and barged out of the room fully intending to beat the shit out of Ward just how he did to Skye, but is stopped when Clint jumps down from a vent in front of her. "Get out of my way Clint" she says but he doesn't move an inch. Instead he says "It won't solve anything. Skye is still alive and is going to need you when she wakes up. Anyway it's Skye and Maria's and I guess Bobbi's decision on what to do with him."_

_"You know I could easily take you out and get to Ward" Nat tells him causing him to laugh and say,"Oh I know. I was just hoping you would listen to me for once and not hit me" but he spoke too soon and caught an elbow in the gut._

_"Ow! Okay chill woman. Let's get you to Skye, I heard she was stable" Clint says and throws his arm over her shoulders and starts leading her to medical before she could change her mind._

*end of flashback*

Now sitting at Skye's beside Nat wished she had beaten Ward to a pulp. Because looking at the tube that is down her throat to keep Skye breathing, and all of the bruises and bandages covering her body, Natasha is having a hard time controlling her rage. Looking over at the other bed she sees Maria who had been sleeping for about a day, start to wake up. Nat gets up and walks over to her and helps her sit up. 

"Hey how are you feeling?" Natasha asks when Maria has settled back into the pillows. "Like shit. But definitely better than Skye" she says and looks over at the younger girl with guilt written all over her face. Seeing this Nat gently grabs Maria's face and turns it away from Skye and towards her instead.

She waits until Maria looks into her eyes before saying,"This is not your fault Okay? This is in no way yours or Skye's fault. It's Ward's and when Skye wakes up you guys are going to be the ones to decide his fate okay?" But Maria doesn't seem to be convinced. "I didn't try hard enough to protect her. I'm an older and more experienced agent and I let a young girl be the sole focus of Ward's rage. How could I do that to someone, even if I barley know them?" Maria asks with eyes that are haunted and filled with guilt.

"Hey even if you did manage to get Ward's attention Skye wouldn't have let it happen for long. That's just who she is. She protects everything and everyone even if she doesn't know them that well" Natasha tells her, even though she knows Maria won't let her guilt go until she can talk with Skye.

Nodding absently Maria says, "I'm starting to think I was only there to feel helpless and as Ward's leverage over Skye." 

"What do you mean?" Natasha asks and notices the far away look in Maria's eyes. Shaking her head Maria mutters,"Nothing I'm just over thinking this." Looking unsure Natasha asks, "Are you sure? You can talk to me about it."

"No I'm good. But thank you" Maria replies with a fake smile and looks over to where Skye is still unconscious. 

"Simmons said she should be waking up soon. Do you want to sit with her?"Natasha asks and when Maria hesitates she quickly adds,"I'm sure she would want you beside her when she wakes up. Everyone else is getting food or showering so you can be alone with her while I get cleaned up. I'll be back shortly." And the helps Maria walk over to the chair she was sitting in previously.

"Would you like something to eat?"Natasha asks her before leaving. "Maybe just some pudding right now. I'm not sure my stomach can take any solids right now. Thank you." Maria says and gives her a small smile. "No problem I'll be back shortly and if anything happens push that red button." Nat says and walks out to go get freshened up.

Skye's POV

When Skye begins to wake she first hears murmurs coming from her left. Trying to focus on the words she catches the end of a conversation. "Thank you" a familiar voice says and Skye thinks it's Maria but she's not positive. Then the other person says "I will be back shortly. If something happens push that red button." That's probably Tasha Skye thinks and then the door closes. Someone grabs her left hand with warm hands and brings it to their lips. "I am so sorry Skye. This is all my fault. I should have tried harder and protected you from Ward, not the other way around. Please wake up. Everyone is worried about you and want to see you get better. But you have to fight, please fight..."The person who Skye is positive is Maria whispers and starts crying causing drops to hit her hand. "Please I need you to wake up. I want to tell you something very important but you have to wake up first" Maria chokes out, and Skye's heart rate spikes causing Maria to lower her hand and ask, "Skye can you hear me? if you can squeeze my hand."

Focusing Skye tries her hardest to get her hand to move. It takes a few minutes but she manages to squeeze Maria's hand lightly. Hearing a shuffle and then a beep Skye knows that Maria hit the button. Maria then asks her to open her eyes. Trying to do that is much more difficult that squeezing Maria's hand. Her eyes feel like lead and weigh a ton. Getting frustrated she doubles her efforts and they finally flutter open.

But the light is too bright and it forces her to squeeze her eyes closed. Noticing this Maria gets up and dims the lights saying,"Okay try again. I dimmed the lights for you" and Skye opens them again and sees Maria bent over her. She goes to say something but only a gargle comes out. Frowning in confusion Skye takes in the feeling of her body and notices the tube in her throat.

"It's okay we just have to wait for Simmons and the rest of the doctors to check and see if everything is good" Maria reassures her. Nodding Skye focuses on Maria and sees how bruised her face is. She frowns and Maria is about to say something when the door is flung open, and Simmons rushes in causing Skye to flinch. Maria starts to move out of the way when Skye grabs her hand and holds it tightly. Maria looks over at her and she shakes her head indicating she doesn't want her to leave. Maria nods and pulls the chair over and sits beside her. 

"Hello Skye. I'm so glad your awake. I'm just going to check her vitals and see how everything is doing and then we can pull the tube out if your lungs can breathe on their own" Simmons says and it causes Skye to wrinkle her nose up in disgust, making Simmons and Maria chuckle.

After several minutes the team along with the Avengers are all standing by the window looking in as Simmons and the rest of the doctors look over Skye. Seeing how everything is okay they go ahead and pull the tube out. "Okay Skye on the count of three I want you to breathe in deeply and then cough got it?" Simmons says and Skye nods. They count to three and Skye does as she was told. Jemma pulls the tube out quickly and Skye makes a face at how sore her throat is.

"I know it hurts so I grabbed some water. Take small sips" Simmons tells her and hold the straw to Skye's lips. She manages to swallow but with difficulty. "Okay thats good Skye. Now I want to see if you are able to speak" Simmons tells her. Nodding Skye swallows a few times before attempting to talk. She opens her mouth and says,"Thank you" to Simmons but it is barely a whisper. Skye looks over at Maria and whispers,"Can you tell her?" To which Maria nods and looks at Simmons explaining,"she lost her voice before this so it might take longer for her to talk normally."

"That's okay, I have a remedy that will help heal her throat, but until then I want you to stay quiet. So no talking at all Skye I mean it!"Simmons scolds and Skye just smirks and says,"Aye Aye Captain" with a salute in Jemma's direction. Causing Maria and the rest of the team outside the room to laugh.

"Skye!"Simmons scolds with amusement and laughs before looking at her seriously. "But I'm not joking about not talking. I want you to get better as soon as possible." Rolling her eyes Skye pretends to zip her lips shut and throw the key away and gives Jemma a soft smile.

Opening her arms she motions for Jemma to bend down and proceeds to hug her. Before getting back up Simmons kisses her cheek and says,"I think it's time for you to rest. Your going to need it to heal faster." And just then Skye lets out a loud yawn then pouts when Maria chuckles in amusement. She turns to Maria and mouths _it's not funny._ Maria just smiles and says, "It kind of is. Now go to sleep. Everyone will probably be here when you wake up." Maria goes to stand but Skye pulls on her hand to get her attention. Since she can't speak to mimes out writing on a piece of paper.

"You want to write something first?" Maria asks and at Skye's nod she goes and grabs one of the spare clipboards with blank sheets on it plopping it in Skye's lap and hands her a pen. As Skye writes, Maria waits patiently until Skye hands her the board and she reads,  _Will you stay? You don't have to sit, we could ask someone to push the bed over here. I just don't want to be alone. And I don't want the others to stay in here when they should be sleeping in actual beds. Plus you need rest too and I doubt Simmons will let you out of here._ When she's done she looks at Skye and nods giving her a sweet smile.

Relaxing now that she knows Maria is staying she smiles back before watching Maria ask Steve to come in and push the bed beside Skye's. Looking towards the window she sees her team looking at her with soft expressions. Giving them a grateful smile she then notices that Tony Stark was standing at the end of the window making ridiculous faces at her causing her to grin and wave at him. He waves back smiling, and laughs when Natasha scolds him. Still grinning in amusement Skye's eyes light up when she sees Nat. Signing _I love you,_ Tasha responds by signing back _I love you too little one_ and blows her a kiss.

Feeling the affect of the pain meds start to kick in, Skye yawns again before waving goodnight to the team. Moving her head to look at Maria who is now laying in her own bed, she holds out her hand for Maria to take. When she does Skye mouths _goodnight_ to Maria before they both drift off to sleep with their fingers intertwined.


	9. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team hang out with Maria and Skye and try to take their minds off of the past few days. But nothing goes according to plan.

Skye's POV

Skye was having a good morning until it all went to shit. She had woken up after a dreamless sleep and felt more rested than she had in days, with her hand still tightly wrapped in Maria's, who was still sleeping peacefully. Skye admired how beautiful she was even with all of the bruising on her face. _Wow Skye way to stare like creep_ she thinks to herself and darts her eyes away from Maria's sleeping form. Just in time too because Maria stirred and then opened her eyes and looks at Skye and whispers, "Good morning Skye. How did you sleep?"

Exhaling in relief at not getting caught Skye replies, "Morning. I slept great, how about you?" But realizing that she spoke out loud she covered her mouth with her hand, eyes going wide. She then lowers her hand and rasps out,"Don't tell Jemma" then "Dammit!" When she realized once again that she spoke out loud. Maria stares at her in amusement before saying, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me" but Simmons decided to choose that moment to walk in the room. "What secret?" She asks and as if on reflex Skye quickly replies,"Nothing!" then groans at her mistake when she notices Maria's eyes widening and her failed attempt at stifling her laughter. 

"Skye I said no talking!" Simmons says in a disapproving tone. Skye choosing wisely to not respond just slaps her palm against her forehead. Then flings her arm out and makes a grabbing motion. Maria guessing what she wants places the clipboard and pen into her hands. Skye scribbles furiously before shoving the board at Jemma.

Reading it out loud Simmons says, "I didn't mean too it was reflex! It's hard not being able to speak. You know me Jems I am a talkative person! I need to give sarcastic comments and piss people off, especially Hunter!" Jemma had tried to imitate Skye's voice, which only caused Maria to snort and Skye to glare before grabbing the board and writing, _That was a horrible impression. I do not sound like that. Anyway my impression of you is spot on._ Then turns it around so Simmons and Maria can read it _._

 Simmons just scoffs at that and shakes her head in disagreement. "No it's not! It's horrible!" Skye pouts and gives up on trying to write out her argument. "Okay now what I came in here for. Skye on a scale from 1 to 10 how much pain are you in?" Simmons asks causing Skye to really focus on her body for the first time that morning.

As soon as she thinks about her injuries the pain flares up all over her body. Inhaling sharply Skye feels her face pale and holds up ten fingers. Maria grabs her hand and starts running her thumb over Skye's knuckles in a soothing motion. "Okay just a few more minutes and then I'll give you more pain meds" Simmons tells her and she gives a jerky nod.

Being this aware of her body's pain for the first time in days causes her hands to start shaking. Jemma takes note of this and then unwraps her bandages. Not being able to look she decides to focus on Maria. They stare at each other until Jemma gets to Skye's ribs. Having to put pressure on them to make sure they are all set properly, Simmons apologizes when Skye grits her teeth and muffles her scream of pain. After what feels like hours, her check up is finished and her bandages have been changed.

Having been given meds that will numb the pain, but not make her drowsy she writes, Ca _n we go see the team? We can roll the bed into the lounge._ And looks up at Simmons hopefully, making sure to pull out her puppy eyes. Simmons agrees because she can't say no to Skye when she makes that face. Excited Skye is practically buzzing.

Jemma rolls the bed into the lounge a few minutes later, and everyone jumps up when they see them come through the door. "Skye!" Pretty much everyone exclaims and they all come over to hug her, while being considerate of her injuries. 

"Hey guys" she whispers and once again is scolded by Simmons. "But Jemma I want to talk and it doesn't hurt as bad as yesterday. I'll be fine and I'll try to mostly listen instead of talking okay?" Simmons finally caves and pushes her over so she is beside the couch and able to see everyone. "Thank you Jem. Your the bestest doctor I could ask for" Skye says and smiles cheekily when Jemma blushes.

Nat walks over to her and kisses her cheek before asking,"How you feeling little one?" She goes to sit on the couch but Skye grabs her hand and pulls her back patting the bed beside her. "I feel great! Like I'm on top of the world. Whatever these meds are they are working wonders" Skye answers once Nat had carefully settled beside her and wrapping an arm around Skye's shoulders. Skye lays her head in the crook of Tasha's neck and relaxes into her. Tasha chuckles at her response and says, "I'm glad. You can be quite grumpy when in pain." 

"Your telling me! Skye once threw a chair at me for asking her if she wanted a beer to help dull the pain! I was being thoughtful!" Hunter exclaimed making everyone laugh and look at Skye. Glaring at Hunter she replies," That is not what happened. You said you would save me a beer while Jemma fixed me up. But when I get to the lounge I see you sprawled on the couch surrounded by bottles, while you are yelling at the tv about some call in one of those stupid soccer games you watch. And when I asked where my beer was you just told me to shove off. So I threw a chair at you, placing you in medical for overnight observations with a mild concussion" she finished with a shrug and smirks when everyone stares at her like she is insane. 

"It's football! Not soccer. Bloody Americans and their soccer. Get it right will ya?" Hunter says making Bobbi roll her eyes and say, "You can leave anytime Lance no one is stopping you."

"Yeah Lancelot there is a duffle bag in my closet with a bunch of your clothes in it ready to go" Skye pipes up with a smirk gracing her lips and a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

As expected Hunter jumps up and yells,"You went through my stuff!? Did you take my favourite football jersey?" When she nods he runs out of the lounge towards Skye's room. When he leave Skye announces,"Oh man this is going to be awesome. Hey Bobbi thanks for grabbing his stuff for me." "Anytime Rockstar I just can't wait to see what you did" Bobbi says with a wink. Then Coulson asks, "Why did you take his stuff?" And Skye replies, "I've had this planned for months. He pranked me a while back so I'm returning the favour ... In 3,2,1" and just when she finishes everyone can her Hunter's high pitched scream and the pounding of his feet as he sprints towards them. As Hunter rounds the corner everyone bursts out laughing when they see his face covered in pink die and looking crestfallen as he holds his now pink jersey to his chest.

Bobbi falls to the floor laughing and clapping. May who usually shows no expression cracks a grin and Coulson has bent over with his hands on his knees trying to stay upright. Stark had started filming the argument between Skye and Hunter from the beginning but now could barley hold the phone without dropping it. Nat was laughing but tried to hide it in Skye's hair when Hunter yelled at them to shut up. Skye had tried not to laugh too hard because of her ribs, but couldn't hold it in and laughed hard enough that she started wheezing. But the pain in her ribs intensified causing her to gasp.

Nat was the first one to calm down and noticed Skye's pained expression along with Maria who sat beside them. "Hey little one you okay?" Nat asks Skye with concern when she takes in Skye's appearance. Shaking her head no Skye tries to breathe through the pain but instead of lessening, it picked up in intensity. Giving a strangled cry Skye grabbed at Tasha and squeezes hard. Wincing from Skye's bruising grip she yells, "Simmons! Get over here!" This makes everyone stop their laughter and focus on Skye, who by now has started panting and sweating. Maria grabs Skye's other hand and asks her, "What's happening Skye? What are you feeling?" "I can't" gasp "catch my breath" gasp "and my blood feels like" gasp "it's on fire" gasp "like the last injection did" Skye manages to get out and gasps for air as she does.

"Everything is itching and my bones feel like they are grinding together. Please make it stop. It hurts. It hurts so much! " Skye cries out leaving the people who care for her desperate and feeling helpless. "Okay sweetheart it'll be over soon" Nat tells her and Simmons injects her with an anesthetic. Skye finally stops whimpering and releases her hold on Nat and Maria and slumps back against Tasha.

"I need doctor Banner's help. We need to get her to medical stat and draw blood samples again to see what has changed over the last day or so." Jemma orders and Tony gets Bruce on the phone while Steve rushes the bed with both Skye and Natasha on it into the recovery room. Once in Jemma hooks Skye back up to the machines to monitor her vitals. But when she shoos everyone out of the room Skye starts seizing. Maria rushes back into the room and helps Simmons roll Skye onto her side and holds her until her seizure stops. When she moves away she rolls Skye onto her back and notices something strange. Pointing to her face Maria gets Simmons attention. "Simmons look at her face. The bruising is disappearing."


	10. Author's Note

I am so sorry but my computer just freaking refreshed the page making me lose my whole chapter. I was almost finished with it too. I'm so fucking pissed right now, but tomorrow morning I will hopefully remember most of what I have written and be able to update. I'm going to sleep my rage off now bye.


	11. Super Drug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finds out what is happening to Skye. Maria and Skye grow closer and have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the supportive comments. I have finally finished the chapter so I hope you enjoy!

Skye’s POV

 _What the hell?_ Skye thinks as she begins to surface from her unconscious state. Groaning she opens her eyes but notices something is off. The lights seem ten times brighter than usual and she squeezes her eyes closed. Trying again but getting the same result she growls and flings the covers off and marches to the wall and turns them down. On her way back Skye freezes midstep, just now realizing that she shouldn’t be able to walk in her condition. Glancing down she sees her cast is gone from her foot and the scrapes on her legs disappeared. _How long have I been out?_ Skye thinks in confusion and shock. Having not felt any pain when she got up, she rips the gown up and over her head and stares at her torso. On her stomach she sees pink and slightly puckered scars criss crossing her stomach where her stitches should still be. Making a weird whining sound at the back of her throat she rushes to the bathroom that is attached to the recovery room. Reaching it in seconds she flips the lights on and squinting at the brightness, before looking in the mirror. “WHAT THE FUCK!” Skye yells and touches where her fractured cheekbone was completely healed. Her skin was completely healed except for a small scar above her left eyebrow and another just below her bottom lip where Ward had split it open. Backing away slightly shaking she turns and rushes from the room but when she clears the doorway she smacks into a person.

They both would have crashed to the floor if it hadn’t been for Skye’s insanely fast reflexes, grabbing the person and pulling them into her body while steadying her own feet at the same time. Once settled Skye stares at the person’s lips before trailing her eyes up their face and is greeted by Maria’s striking blue eyes. With her arms still around Maria’s waist and Maria with her hand gripping Skye’s biceps they stare into each other’s eyes not noticing everyone is in the room and has witnessed the whole thing. After a couple minutes of them not moving Stark clears his throat obnoxiously loud, startling both women and causing them to blush. Skye steps back from Maria and notices that everyone is now staring at her stomach since she had ditched the gown and was only in her bra and underwear. Self-conscious she pulls Maria in front of her and asks, “Can someone hand me my gown please?” And Simmons being the sweetheart she is quickly grabs it from the floor and walks over to hand it to Skye. “Thanks Jem you’re a gem” Skye teases causing everyone to groan at her terrible pun. Laughing she says, “Hey that took me a long time to think of! It’s a good one!” This causes everyone to chuckle. After everyone calms down Skye says, “Now back to business. What I want to know is what the fuck has happened to me because I’m pretty sure that I was not in another coma. Especially one long enough to heal all of my wounds.”

After a few minutes of tense silence Stark is the one to pipe up. “Well Skyefall you see no one here wants to be the one to tell what happened because they don’t want to stress you out even more while you’re healing.” Staring at him with an unamused look at the nickname she says, “Well Mr. Iron Man I think I have a pretty big clue of what has happened but if you could explain the rest I would greatly appreciate it.” Tony smirks at that and replies, “Sarcasm. We will get along great. Anyway as you pointed out you were not in a coma. What happened was Simmons injected you with an anesthetic to make you pass out but when we got you to the recovery room you started seizing and that started the process. You started healing rapidly due to the serum you were injected with during her capture. It’s similar to the super soldier serum Cap was injected with. You may gain enhanced senses, speed, strength or just healing but you may get all of them.” After he finished everyone stared at Skye waiting for her reaction.

“That is…awesome! Not only am I inhuman but a super soldier of sorts. I have enhanced senses, speed, strength and healing. This is so cool.” Skye says giving everyone a shock except Maria who seemed to have expected this reaction. Jemma coming out of her shock says, “We don’t even know if you have the enhanced skills yet, it’s just a possibility” but Skye just smirks and says smugly, “but we do because I have experienced all of them except for hearing, taste and smell.” Again everyone is shocked into silence until Natasha demands, “When did this happen?”

And Skye’s smirk widens before she says, “When I woke up I thought the lights were way brighter than usual, which I now know was because of my eyes. Then when I got up to turn them off I noticed I was healed fully except for some scars. And when I rushed to the bathroom to look at my face I reached the door in two seconds flat from 50 feet away, which I kind of ignored at the moment. And finally when I ran into Maria I was able to catch her insanely fast, faster than I normally would have and I was able to hold her up and myself easily when we almost fell.” While everyone digested that Skye moved closer to Maria and whispers,” Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I was going pretty fast especially because of the enhance thing. I just don’t want to have made your injuries worse or-” but she is cut off when Maria places a hand on Skye’s arm. Looking down at her hand then back up at Maria she sees Maria smiling softly at her. “No you didn’t hurt me. If anything you saved me from getting more bruises, the floor doesn’t seem very forgiving so thank you” Maria tells her then to Skye’s complete shock kisses her cheek. Blushing Skye says, “Your welcome.”

“Hey love birds get a room!” Natasha yells at them causing everyone to laugh except them. Forgetting their embarrassment Skye turns her back to everyone and stands in front of Maria then asks smirking, “You thinking what I’m thinking?” Maria replies, “Give them a show?” Skye nods and smiles when Maria smirks. Tucking a strand of hair behind Maria’s ear she lets her hand trail down her cheek to the back of her neck, while Maria grabs Skye’s hips and tugs her towards her. As they start to lean in Skye whispers, “Is this okay? Because we can stop-” But is interrupted by Maria pulling her into a fierce kiss, their lips moving in perfect sync. After a minute they slowly pull apart and Skye turns to Nat and says, “I’m pretty sure this qualifies as a room, and if I’m not mistake its mine temporarily so get out” and turns back to kiss Maria softly. And with that everyone bursts out laughing at Natasha who is standing there stupefied but also pleased at the scene happening before her.

Bobbi and May come up on either side of Tasha taking one of her arms and start pulling her towards the door. But not before Nat shouts, “USE PROTECTION!” And starts cackling, but when they here Skye curse they try to close the door. But because of her enhances speed a pillow flies through making Tasha duck just in time and turns to see it hit Clint in the face. Laughing at his misfortune she yells, “You missed!” and turns towards the door but another pillow had been thrown and it hits her square in the face. Maria and Skye high five while laughing at Natasha before slamming the door shut. Nat turns and sees Clint rolling on the ground laughing his ass off and everyone else laughing or smiling at what they had just witnessed. “Shut up!” She yells at them but it is ruined by her smiling. “We should leave before we start hearing noises we don’t want to hear” she adds, and they all start to file out.

Once Skye knew everyone had left she walks back over to the bed and sits beside Maria. After a few minutes of comfortable silence Maria says, “I have something important to tell you and I don’t want you to interrupt because if you do I might not be able to get everything out.” Suddenly nervous Skye grabs Maria’s hand and says, “Okay but let’s lie back and get comfy.” Once they were settled Skye squeezes Maria’s hand and nods telling her she can start. “So when we were in that cell I felt like I didn’t try hard enough to stop Ward. I mean I’m the more experienced agent and have been tortured before so I know I could have handled it. But I just let you be the sole focus of his rage, and I just sat there watching it happen. I hate that I didn’t do something sooner, or distracted him more so he wouldn’t have put you on that table. I only fought hard when he saw me trying to cut the ropes with the knife you gave me. But that was only once he had injected you with something that made you scream out. I couldn’t handle you being tormented by your own demons when I could have taken your place. So I struggled when he was trying to inject me with the paralysis but he still managed to get me and shackle me. I managed to keep his focus on me for a bit but he went back over to you and just kept cutting. Even when I screamed at him to stop he just kept going. I was useless to help you then and I’m useless now. I hate myself for letting that happen to you. I am so so sorry Skye if I could go back I would change it. But know that I meant that kiss. It wasn’t just to get everyone out of the room, it was for me. I have wanted to do that since you made me laugh in the cell. I know it’s selfish and I’m sorry, so if you hate me I would definitely understand.” Halfway through her speech Maria had sat up and Skye followed trying to get her to look at her. So now when she was done Skye sat there dumbstruck at what she just heard. Maria getting up is what snaps Skye out of her thoughts. Skye grabs Maria around the waist and pulls her back and sits her in her lap. Arms still secured around Maria, Skye lays her forehead against Maria’s shoulder.

“Skye what are you doing? Let me go” Maria tells Skye and struggles to get free. Skye just tightens her hold and says, “Never. I’m not letting you go. Now you listen to me okay? This is no way your fault and the fact that you are beating yourself up about it tells me that you have a good heart, because I do the same damn thing. I let the guilt drown me and doubt myself, and I think I can’t do anything right. But I have my family to tell me I am not to blame and to not feel guilty. It helps a little but doesn’t make it disappear, it’s up to you to choose to forgive yourself because I have not for one second blamed you for any of this. Its Ward’s fault and I guess mine because I kept messing with him. I knew he would focus on me because he has been obsessed with me from the first day I joined the team. He is psychotic and sick, he has kidnapped me twice but never to that extreme. Ward has finally hit rock bottom when he killed his girlfriend thinking she was May. But he blames everyone else for it instead of taking responsibility. So you see none of this is your fault. Even if you didn’t manage to take my pain away you helped me in other ways. You are the one who stopped him from continuing with the waterboarding, which I am eternally grateful for. You helped distract me from my pain by playing twenty questions with me, kept me laughing when I had given up and you gave great pep talks that gave me hope. You were the best person for the job and I’m glad that I have you. You were not and never will be useless to me. And I will be here waiting for when you forgive yourself because you are an incredible person and deserve to happy. And just so you know never apologize for kissing me, especially like that because it was amazing and I never want to stop.” Maria chuckles at that and turns around in Skye’s lap.

“Okay I know you are right but it I still hard. It may take me a little while to get there but I will try my best to let the guilt go” Maria says. Skye smiles brightly at her and says, “That’s all I ask. Can I kiss you again?” Skye looks at Maria with a hopeful expression making her chuckle and say, “You never have to ask permission to kiss me” And with that Skye claims Maria’s mouth with hers kissing her slowly but passionately. When they pull back Skye asks, “Will you go on a date with me? If it’s not too fast of course.” Maria smiles adoringly before saying I would love to Skyefall” And starts laughing when Skye pouts and starts tickling her. “Okay I give! No more Skyefall!” Maria yells breathlessly and looks up to see Skye smiling at her with amusement and adoration before Maria leans into her whispering softly “Thank you” Then kisses Skye sweetly and adds, “We should go see the others” But Skye whines and says, “No I just want to stay here and hold you for a bit.” Sighing at her pout Maria groans and says, “Fine but only for an hour then we need to get up.” Nodding Skye kisses her before laying down and pulling Maria with her, laying her head on Maria’s chest.


	12. Chillin with the Fam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team chills with Skye and Maria, and Skye discusses "important" issues

Skye’s POV

When Maria said an hour it turns out it meant four hours, because they fell asleep pretty much as soon as they laid down. So now four hour later Skye wakes up to find herself wrapped around Maria, with their legs tangled and her head in the crook of Maria’s neck with her arm draped across her stomach. Maria was still sleeping but holding Skye securely like she would be ripped away at any moment. When Skye moved Maria’s grip tightened and she mumbled something that Skye couldn’t catch. Grinning, Skye slowly inches up so not to disturb Maria and starts placing small kisses on Maria’s neck and up towards her lips. Maria moans and shifts so now Skye was fully on top of her, giving Skye better access to her lips. Leaning down Skye lightly touches their lips together before pulling away, then does it again but firmer. She repeats this until Maria starts to wake. Skye props most of her weight onto her elbows that are on either side of Maria’s head and leans down giving her a proper kiss now that she is awake but groggy. “Hey” Skye whispers against Maria’s lips before kissing her cheek and down her throat, finding a sensitive spot and sucking. Maria moans louder and says, “Hey yourself. What time is it?” Before groaning and pulling Skye’s head away from her neck and up so she can kiss her hard. Getting lost in their kiss Skye forgets to answer until they pull away breathing heavily. “Um what was your question again? Oh right the time, it’s uh 5 o’ clock” Skye says and checks the clock on the wall before looking down at Maria.

“Damn we slept for four hours. We need to go and talk with the others” Maria says and starts to roll Skye off of her gently and somewhat reluctantly. Pouting, Skye groans then says, “Fine but will you stay with me tonight? And we can sleep in my actual room? I don’t care what Simmons says I’m blowing this popsicle stand” looking over her shoulder Maria smirks and says, “Just sleep?” Flustered Skye tries to come up with a reply. “Well there um may be some heavy making out, but I was thinking of holding off on third base until after we went on our date, I mean if that’s okay with you? I just want to take this slow and get to know you better before we become intimate I guess? Not that I don’t want to be intimate with you because I definitely want that. I just mean that you mean a lot to me and I don’t want it to be just sex between us or to mess it up. I want it to mean something and I’m rambling so I’m going to shut up now” Skye says and blushes when Maria stares at her with an unreadable expression. Scratching the back of her head she waits for Maria to say something. Finally Maria moves, surging forward and kissing Skye with so much passion she feels faint. After a few minutes of kissing they finally break apart and Skye asks, “What was that for? Not that I’m complaining because holy shit that was amazing.”

Smiling Maria says, “That was for being so sweet and considerate. I don’t mind holding off on the sex because I want to take it slow as well. And I’m flattered that you want to be intimate with me in such a special way. You mean a lot to me too, but I was teasing before with the just sleeping thing. I would never pressure you into anything and I know you wouldn’t either. So let’s agree to talk about what we both want before jumping into things head first okay?” Skye just nods and kisses Maria on the cheek saying, “How did I get so lucky?” Maria shakes her head and replies,” I think we’re both the lucky ones.” Skye nods her agreement before saying, “Are we meeting the others or?” To which Maria jumps away from her and shouts, “Shit! Damn you with your kissable lips and charming words. You are going to be the death of me I swear!” Skye having been sitting on the bed during the whole thing bursts out laughing and says, “Okay wow. How about we both shower and meet in the lounge in 20? That way I won’t be a kissable and charming distraction” But ends up laughing again. Glaring at Skye Maria says “That would be helpful. See you in twenty” Then rushes out of the room to go get ready.

Skye shakes her head at her girlfriend’s behaviour. _Wait girlfriend? Are we at that stage yet? Oh god!_ She thinks and starts panicking on her way to her bunk. “Just calm down Skye no reason to panic” she said to herself when she entered her bunk but gets a surprise when someone grabs her. Reacting on instinct and combined with her new speed and strength she grabs the person’s arm, twists and yanks them over her shoulder with a judo flip. The person laying on the floor starts laughing hysterically. “Jesus Nat don’t do that!” Skye shouts after her heart stopped beating frantically from when Nat grabbed her from behind the door. “Oh come on Skye it’s what we always do. Try to scare the other one, though I remember you ending up on the floor instead of me” Nat says smiling from her position still on the floor. “Yes the spy, assassin and avenger manages to get the teenage hacker to the ground without difficulty. Who would have thought?” Skye teases and helps Nat off the floor, before going to sit on her bed. Frowning in thought Skye doesn’t notice Nat staring at her.

Tasha sits down beside her and wraps an arm around her shoulders and says, “What’s wrong little one? What’s got you thinking so hard?” Sighing Skye says, “Nothing is wrong. Everything is going well actually. It’s just Maria and I are going on a date, when we haven’t decided yet but I called her my girlfriend in my head and started freaking out because I don’t know if we are or not. I mean we haven’t gone on a date yet and I’m already thinking long term, I guess I’m just terrified that something is going to go wrong because I’m not great with commitment. I have all of these abandonment issues and I don’t want to be the reason I lose something amazing because I’m insecure.” Nat looks shocked that this is what she is worried about and says, “Wow you have thought about this a lot. You know what I think? I think you should tell her about your childhood before this date so she has an understanding of what you have been through and tell her what you told me. That you are scared of screwing it up because I guarantee she is thinking the exact same thing. And about the girlfriend thing just ask her whenever you want if you two are girlfriends. And just so you know I have known this was going to happen for a while now and I have tons of money riding on this so make sure you guys make it official by next Friday okay?”

Skye whips her head and stares at Nat incredulously before shouting, “WHAT!? Who else is in on this?” When Nat looks sheepish she says, “Do not tell me the whole team. Please don’t” but Nat doesn’t say anything. “Oh my god I can’t believe this! Wait actually I can. But Coulson? Really? That’s just not cool he’s like my dad! And May that’s just hella weird.” Taking a deep breath Nat quickly gets out, “The rest of the avengers are betting too, oh and it was May’s idea” Skye sits there in shock before whispering, “I would leave if I was you, before I do something I probably won’t regret.” Nat nods and says, “Okay but know everyone loves you guys and wants you to be happy together, not just for the money.” Skye nods and says, “I need to shower. I was supposed to meet Maria in the lounge after 20 minutes to talk with everyone, but now I’m late so can you tell her why?” Nat stands up and leans down to kiss Skye’s forehead then says, “Okay I will. See you in twenty.” Skye replies, “Bye Angel” before the door closes.

Twenty minutes later Skye walks into the lounge and glares at everyone, before sitting down beside Maria on the couch. “What’s wrong?” Maria whispers in her ear making her shiver. “I’ll tell you after. It’s not that important I’m just making them think I’m mad to mess with them” Skye whispers in her ear before pulling back and smirking at her. Maria smiles and nods before they turn towards everyone, who had been staring at them both trying to decide if they were official or not. “What?” Skye ask irritably and scowls when they all look away. “Fine I will start this little pow wow. I need to get this stupid bracelet off now because my powers have been blocked for too long. I’m starting to feel buzzing under my skin and it’s getting stronger every minute. So we need to go somewhere I can release my powers without hurting someone. Any suggestions?”

“Afterlife is abandoned right? We could go there or somewhere else if you don’t feel up to it. It’s up to you Skye.” May says and Skye looking uncomfortable says “Yeah that’s fine, but first I need to know how to get the bracelet off.” Tony looks excited and says, “I can do it. I have my tool kit with me so when we arrive wherever we are going I will take it off” Skye nods looking relieved. “Now number two on the list. I now have started gaining my supersonic hearing so Bobbi, I love you. I really do and you are like a big sister to me but I do not love hearing you and boy toy over here going at it like rabbits. And since you guys owe me after contaminating my favourite place, that being the back of the SUV, I just want you to give me a heads up so I can get some ear plugs or something. And if that doesn’t work I think we should consider soundproofing rooms” Bobbi blushes and nods her agreement while everyone starts laughing. “Bloody hell. We are not telling Skye when we are going to shag love, it’s meant to be private.” Skye raises her eyebrows and shares a look with Bobbi. “Oh Hunter you are acting like you wear the pants in the relationship, but everyone here knows Bobbi wears them, even more so now with your pink face. And I know for a fact you are a total bottom.” And with that all hell breaks loose. Clint and Natasha are leaning against each other laughing, Maria has her head buried in Skye’s neck not being able to hold in her laughter, and Bobbi stands up and strides over to high five Skye. May even laughed out loud when Simmons and Fitz blushed simultaneously before giggling. Steve had blushed as well but had a small smile on his face while Tony filmed the entire interaction shaking with laughter. Hunter just looked like a kicked puppy especially when Mack patted him on the back hard enough to jolt him forward and off the chair he was sitting on. This just makes everyone laugh harder at Hunter now sprawled on the floor. Skye also falls off the couch when she sees this but because she was laughing so hard. “Oh my god please tell me someone videotaped that!” Stark hold his phone up so Skye can see it. “Yes! Iron Man you are the best! I’m so uploading this to YouTube later” Skye announces making Tony smirk in triumph and everyone to calm down slightly as they see how happy Skye is for the first time in almost a year. Maria helps Skye up off the floor and leans against Skye’s shoulder when everyone had stopped their laughter.

“Oh I almost forgot number three on the list. I’M STARVING! So I think we should make a bunch of stuff before flying to afterlife.” Everyone nods and starts getting up to go to the kitchen. After three failed attempts at May trying to cook Coulson takes over and even with just one real hand he manages to fix everyone breakfast for supper. Bacon, eggs, hash browns and toast were given to everyone before they went back to the lounge to eat since the table in the kitchen was too small. The sound of scraping forks was all that could be heard for the first few minutes before the questions started. “I have been wondering, why are you so happy with having been injected with the super serum Skye?” Clint asks and everyone stops eating to hear what she is about to say. “When I first found out I had my powers and that I was inhuman, I was terrified. Terrified of hurting people and my team, which turns out didn’t help with controlling them. For so long I wanted to get rid of my powers, but I learned to accept them and that helped with control. When I controlled them properly it was amazing, I could manipulate things and it helped when fighting Hydra. But when Ward took me I was unable to use them to my advantage because he knew my powers and what to do to take them away. So I guess the serum is a blessing in disguise, it helped heal me and now has given me abilities that most likely cannot be taken away. I just don’t want to be that helpless again so I guess I’m embracing it for what it is. I’m different now and it’s okay because it will help me protect others and myself better than before.” When finished Skye shrugs and goes back to eating her bacon.

“I have one. Why didn’t you contact me when our scheduled phone call was supposed to happen? I thought you were dead, your cell was disabled and you didn’t reply to my other messages” Nat asks Skye who nods and replies, “SHIELD had gone dark so Hydra couldn’t find us or know where we were heading. We were not allowed to send or receive calls to unsecure lines during that time. And honestly I didn’t want you to know what was happening and worry you, which I guess didn’t help either since you thought I was dead. I’m sorry Angel I should have contacted you, I guess I got caught up in the “don’t die” mode of those few months.” Nat nods and smiles sadly saying, “I understand. I mean I pretty much did the same thing after New York so I forgive you” Skye smiles sadly at the memory and nods her forgiveness. “Okay so I think that is enough questions for now. I think its time we start heading out because I’m getting antsy and itchy.”

Everyone nods and goes to put their dishes away, but Skye holds back Maria and says, “Everyone is betting when we will make our relationship official. Nat told me when I was going to shower and that’s why I glared at everyone making them think I’m mad at them, when really I’m just annoyed. That’s what I was going to tell you” Maria looks shocked but then anger then irritable. “What!? How could they? That’s just wrong” Maria whispers harshly, and Skye says, “That’s what I said but apparently it’s out of love. So I think we should milk this what do you say?” Maria smirks and replies, “Definitely” before they walk into the kitchen, each silently planning ways of getting back at the team.


	13. Power Surge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye finally releases her powers but complications ensue. Skye has a bonding moment with the girls and a fort building competition may happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I just wanted to let you know that next week I may not be able to update as much because I am on a different shift. It's 12 hours 7pm-7am Monday to Wednesday, but it's my first time on this shift so I probably will sleep a lot but I will try and update. I am also going to Kansas Wednesday to Sunday and I'm from Canada so I won't be able to update till I get back.

Skye’s POV

They land in Afterlife at seven o’clock in the morning and everyone begins to wake up and get ready to see Skye release her powers. Skye had been in the hangar taking out her nervous energy on the punching bag hanging in the middle. That night Skye woke up due to the buzzing under her skin becoming unbearable and slipped out of bed quietly so not to disturb Maria. She left a note for Maria when she woke up because Skye knew she wouldn’t be back to go to sleep. Maria is the first one up and finds Skye just where the note said she would be. “Hey how long have you been working that bag?” Startled Skye stops punching whirls around to see Maria looking concerned. “What time is it?” Skye asks while peeling her wrapping off and walking to the bench to get her water bottle. “It’s seven am Skye” Hearing this Skye chokes on the water she had just took a gulp of.

“Oh shit. This is bad, really bad. I woke up at ten last night with the buzzing becoming unbearable and I have been going at the bag for nine hours straight.” Skye looks at Maria and sees Maria inhale sharply before saying, “What? Skye that is unhealthy did you eat anything at all?” “Um no? It’s weird I wasn’t hungry at all and I’m not even really tired physically even after nine hours of training. I think it might be because of my strength and speed that I’m not tired, but the eating I think I was too focused on the buzzing and trying to get rid of the excess energy that I wasn’t hungry.” And with that her stomach growls loudly making Skye cover her stomach with one hand and look up at Maria embarrassed. Maria sighs deeply and still looking concerned walks up to Skye and grabs her arm before dragging her to the kitchen.

Everyone is in the kitchen when they get there and the smell of waffles reached them when they enter. “Oooh Waffles!” Skye exclaims and runs up to the island and stacks 6 on a plate and dousing them in syrup before grabbing another plate and placing 3 on it and handing it to Maria. Then she grabs a handful of bacon and sits at the table and starts wolfing down the food. Maria had just sat down with her plate when Skye finishes her plate and gets up for more. Everyone else stares in shock at how fast Skye finished her food and that she was still hungry. Everyone turns and stares at Maria for an explanation, drawing a sigh from her. “The buzzing became unbearable at ten last night so she went to work off the energy and was still working the bag when I went down at seven this morning. She said that she wasn’t physically tired even after nine hours of working out, due to her strength and speed and that she was so focused on making the buzzing stop she wasn’t hungry until I interrupted.” Everyone looks shocked and concerned but May and Natasha also had looks of disappointment. Skye then decides to interrupt, “You know I have super hearing right? I can hear you and if you wanted an answer you could have just asked me instead of staring at Maria for it.” Everyone looks over at Skye who is leaning against the counter eating her bacon and staring at them with a cocked eyebrow. “Now can we leave? I’m about to explode and I don’t think anyone wants that. Chop chop.” And Skye walks out and opens the hangar.

Tony rushes out to follow her with his tool kit but Skye turns around and says, “I only want Iron Man to come off the plane and take the bracelet off then rush back on okay? I don’t know how well I’ll be able to control this so I want everyone far away as possible.” No one looked okay with it but nods anyway and stay standing on the ramp while Tony and Skye walk to the edge of the cliff where Jiaying first taught her to release her powers on the mountain. Tony starts pulling out his tools and starts tinkering with the bracelet. After a couple of minutes there is a click and the bracelet falls off. Skye clenches her hands into fists and says, “Leave now, I can’t hold it any longer” and Tony nods before running back to the bus. As soon as he reaches the ramp Skye lets go.

Her power explodes from all parts of her body forcing her to her knees, and scream out. The mountain shakes and an avalanche starts with a boom. Everyone stares in awe and concern from the Bus as the ground shakes making the plane sway and everyone to scramble for footing. After a few minutes it all stops abruptly and Skye collapses to the ground breathing heavily. With shaking limbs Skye tries to get to her feet but falls back down when her legs give out. Maria is beside her in seconds with May and Natasha right behind her. Skye looks up to see Maria fall to her knees beside her, and reach out to grab her arm. “Skye are you okay?” Maria notices Skye shaking and looking pale before Skye shakes her head no and her face goes ashen. Leaning in the other direction away from Maria Skye throws up. Maria grabs her hair and whispers soothing things to her until she finishes and collapses into Maria’s embrace. May and Natasha had been watching the interaction silently and finally move to kneel beside Skye. May places a hand on Skye’s forehead feeling the heat radiating off of her and says, “Skye we need to get you to the Bus, you’re burning up. We are going to pick you up okay?” And with Skye’s nod Maria grabs one of Skye’s arms and slings it over her shoulder and Natasha does the same on the other side before they both bend down and each grab one of Skye’s legs before starting towards the Bus.

Walking as fast as they can they reach the ramp where Jemma is waiting with a thermometer and proceeds to place it under Skye’s tongue. When it beeps she pulls it out and reads, “104 degrees and climbing. We need to get her cooled down and give her some antibiotics. Take her to medical and I’ll get some ice packs” Jemma orders them, and they reach the room right before Jemma come back with ice. “Lay her on the bed please.” When done Maria and Nat step back and watch as Jemma places soft ice packs under Skye’s arms, legs and neck, then a cool wet cloth on her forehead. “Okay this should help with the fever but we will have to wait and see if she experiences other side effects” Jemma informs them giving them a slight relief that her fever will diminish. Everyone has once again crowded outside in the hallway looking through the glass watching Skye. After half an hour of no movement from Skye except laboured breathing she begins to twitch. The twitching then became more violent and Skye starts yelling.

 _“Please don’t. Don’t touch her! Please! Please I’m sorry I’m so sorry!” Feeling sick Skye swallows the bile that rises at what she is seeing. “No no this is my fault take me instead!” Skye starts to struggle against her restraints and tries using her powers but they don’t work and leave her useless to help her family. But Skye pulls on her restraints again suddenly snapping them and freeing herself in the process. Jumping up Skye rushes the nearest guard with speed she never could have anticipated, and knocks him unconscious with one punch. Not knowing she had the strength Skye pauses in surprise giving another guard the opportunity to sneak up behind her but before they could strike she whirls around and grabs his throat crushing his windpipe with one hand. Not giving the act a second thought Skye rushes towards her team and starts untying them, but before she can get to Maria she is taken away. “No bring her back!” she yells whirling around, and Skye then notices the scene has changed and instead it’s May getting tortured by Ward and Skye once again cannot move. “May I’m sorry. This is all my fault” Skye whimpers when May looks up at her with sadness in her eyes, before Ward shoots May in the head making Skye scream. NO! MAY PLEASE! NO NO NO THIS ISN’T HAPPENING!” Skye starts sobbing uncontrollably with grief and Ward starts laughing, making Skye see red and leap at him before he can react. She grabs his head and yanks it down so his face meets her knee, breaking his nose on contact. While he grabs his nose Skye punches him in the stomach forcing him to double over giving her the opportunity to bring her elbow down on his back making him crumple to the ground. Without pause she is straddling him and punching him in the face repeatedly before stopping and yelling, “This is your fault! She is dead because of you! You are going to feel the pain of everyone you hurt and killed by the time I’m done with you.” And with that Skye shoves her hand into his chest with her new strength making Ward scream bloody murder. She twists her hand back and forth evoking more pain filled screams from him until his body gives out and he goes limp with the life drained from him. Skye pulls her hand out and looks at the blood and guts covering half of her arm in fascination before wiping it off on Ward’s shirt._ Skye jolts out of her hallucination and leans over the bed before throwing up for the second time that day. Starting to get her bearings back Skye focuses her hearing and notices the panicked voices of Maria and Jemma along with May and Natasha but can’t really make out what they are saying due to the pain she is feeling.

“Simmons what happened?” May asks and Jemma says, “It seems she was hallucinating and what she saw was too much for her to handle and she got sick to her stomach. The hallucinations may be caused by her fever along with her powers and new abilities finally clashing. Since her powers were dormant and not active the serum didn’t react right away giving the impression that everything was normal, considering” Skye groans and tries to stop the images that are surfacing. Skye opens her eyes and looks at the women before whispering “I’m sorry I couldn’t stop them. I was immobilized and then I managed to get free but Maria disappeared. May I’m so sorry it’s my fault he killed you. God I’m so sorry!” Skye says before she starts sobbing. The four women look at each other in concern and heartbreak before May goes over to Skye and strokes her hair and whispers, “Skye look at me I’m fine. I’m right here nothing is going to happen to me or the others.” Shaking her head vigorously she whispers “No this isn’t real. You’re not real I’m seeing things. Your dead I saw you die!” Skye’s voice cracks when she finishes and fresh tears start streaming down her face. Everyone looks shocked and heartbroken but also a little horrified at what Skye must have seen to make her not believe this was real.

May gets a determined look on her face and climbs on the bed with Skye and pulls her into her embrace. “Skye open your eyes and look at me please.” But Skye shakes her head and repeats, “It’s not real it’s not real” May wraps her arms under Skye’s knees and behind her back before lifting her into her lap. May starts rocking them back and forth slowly while rubbing Skye’s back soothingly. “What would make you believe me that I’m real and this is whole situation is really happening?” Sniffling Skye says, “If you answer one question” May nods “Okay shoot” Skye shifts so her head is laying in the crook on May’s neck and whispers, “What was our last conversation about?”

May smiles softly before whispering back, “It was after our fight with the Inhumans and you came to apologize about hurting me and choosing Jiaying over us. And I said it wasn’t your fault and you were doing what you thought was best, and there was nothing wrong with wanting to finally be with your parents. But you told me that they never were your parents, but Phil and I were because we looked out for you, taught you, saved you, believed in you and supported you without thinking about ourselves. And you said you wished I was your biological mother because I was the best mother you could ask for and you love me. I told you that you are my daughter no matter what and that I love you and I would try my best to protect you and be here for you.” Skye finally lifts her head and looks up at May with tears in her eyes before hugging her tightly. “I love you mom"

May having tried not to let herself cry lets out a sob and whispers back, “I love you too baby. And I’m sorry I didn’t protect you better from Ward.” Skye shakes her head and says, “It’s not your fault. I left without telling anyone and that’s on me. But you were there with me in my head telling me what to do and helping with the lessons and training. So thank you” May nods and kisses Skye’s head. “Are you ready to face everyone or just Jemma, Maria and Nat?” Skye tenses and shakes her head no. “Okay I’ll just tell the others you are overwhelmed and need to rest.” But when May goes to get up Skye’s grip tightens and Skye whispers brokenly, “please don’t leave” May stops in her tracks and sighs sadly. “Okay I’ll ask Jemma to tell them. Jemma can you tell the others that Skye is overwhelmed and needs to rest so they can check back in a few hours?” Jemma nods and goes out to the hall and tells the rest to leave but then Skye pipes up, “I want Bobbi in here please” May nods and looks at Nat telling her to get Bobbi. When Bobbi walks through Skye shifts so she is now lying beside May but still cuddled close. “Hey Rockstar how are you feeling?” Skye smiles at the nickname and says, “Like shit. And like I caused a huge ass avalanche with an earthquake way off the Richter scale” Bobbi chuckles before sitting down at the end of the bed and placing a hand on Skye’s leg.

“So is this going to be a girl’s night? Because if so I think we should build a fort. I’ve always wanted to do that” Skye laughs softly before saying, “After I talk with you guys about what I saw. Because that is just sad and you need to experience a fort created by yours truly. I’m the best at building them” Everyone laughs at this before Bobbi says, “And who said you were the best?” Skye pretends to look hurt and says, “I did. And that’s all that count” Boobi smiles and says, “Okay Rockstar I will take your word for it but if it’s not spectacular I get your S’more Oreos” Looking properly horrified Skye sits up and stares into Bobbi’s eyes “You didn’t just say that” Bobbi smirks and says “Oh I just did. Those things are the best and I want them” Skye gets a fire in her eyes at the challenge and says, “Challenge Accepted. And yes I watch too much How I Met Your Mother” Everyone laughs before getting serious. “Okay time for serious talk because I want to get to build the fort. So Maria, Jemma and Nat can you sit on the bed please?” Nat gestures for Maria to sit on the other side of Skye with a smirk, making Skye and Maria look at each other and roll their eyes at the same time. “Okay that was creepy” Nat says before sitting at the end beside Bobbi and Jemma climbs on after her and sits cross legged. “Whatever” Skye says and Maria climbs on the bed and stretches out and puts her feet on Bobbi’s lap.

“Now that everyone is settled I can start. So after I released my powers I felt drained when usually it gives me a rush of power and I feel invincible. But I think having been locked away for so long it burst out too quickly and it didn’t just come from my hands this time. It came from my whole body and it hurt for a minute because of the force. I was weak and I felt sick which you witness. After that I was dizzy and hot and I started to go in and out of unconsciousness. I was then drawn into a vision or hallucination I guess and it was like what happened when Ward injected me the second time. It made my worst fears come to life in my mind and this time it was like that but not so many. I only experienced two scenes, the first one being all of you guys and the rest of the team being tortured by faceless men in front of me while I was immobilized. I couldn’t use my powers and I kept struggling against the restraints, until I suddenly broke them with my new strength. And without hesitating I ran at the closest guard with my enhanced speed and knocked him out with one punch to the face. I stopped, surprised not knowing how I was doing this, when I sensed a person behind me and um I turned and I grabbed his throat. Uh sorry” Skye stops and takes a deep breath trying to hold the tears back. The women in the room looked concerned and Maria says, “Hey it wasn’t real okay? And it’s not who you are as a person. We are not going to judge you especially when we have all done worse things” Skye nods and continues. “I grabbed his throat and I crushed it with one hand. Then I ran to untie everyone but when I reached Maria she disappeared and I whirled around to look for her but the scene had changed. Dammit sorry I just need a minute” May pulls her close and says, take your time we aren’t going anywhere” Skye sniffled and nods then wipes her eyes. “It changed to May getting tortured by Ward. I told May I was sorry and that it was my fault we were in this position, then Ward um god.” Skye takes a deep breath before continuing, “Then he shot May in the head. I felt her blood splatter on my face and arms. And that’s when I lost it. I broke down screaming and started sobbing, then he started laughing making me see red. I jumped him and broke his face on my knee. And when he grabbed his nose I punched him in the stomach and then elbowed him in the back when he hunched over. He fell to the floor and I straddled him and started punching his face repeatedly. And then I told him I was going to make him suffer the pain of everyone he hurt and killed. So I then… shit. I can’t even believe I did this but um I plunged my hand into his chest with my strength and he screamed so loud. I then stated twisting my arm back and forth making him feel as much pain as possible before he died. When he stopped moving I pulled out my hand and looked at all of the blood and guts on it before I wiped it off on his shirt. Then I woke up.” Skye starts sobbing when she finishes describing her hallucination. May wraps her arms around Skye and pulls her into her body with a pained expression.

Jemma looks like she was on the verge of tears at seeing her best friend in so much pain, Maria looked devastated that Skye had to go through that again and was in so much pain, Nat looked murderous that her Little One was suffering and it was because of Ward, and Bobbi looked heartbroken and horrified that Skye saw that and was suffering and she wasn’t able to do anything. When Skye calms down she looks down in shame at what she had told them. Nat leans forward and lifts Skye’s chin. “Do not be ashamed of this Little One. This was a hallucination of your worst fears. That does not mean you will do these things. You are the kindest, sweetest and most thoughtful person, even after everything you have gone through. You don’t let it harden you into a heartless person. You use it to help rebuild yourself into a better person and learn from those hardships. I am so proud of you for being so strong, and never be sorry for crying. It shows you are still human and that you care.” Skye looks up at Nat when she finishes and Nat can see the haunted look in her eye and she wishes she can make it go away. Skye nods and looks over at Maria and that’s when Nat sees the haunting in Skye’s eyes lessen and is replaced by adoration and love. Nat smiles softly at the two before looking at the others and sees they have noticed the change in her eyes as well.

They all share a knowing look and Bobbi says, “I think some S’more Oreos are in order. I’ll go get them” and she starts to get off the bed but Skye beats her to it. Using her speed Skye is off the bed in a flash and standing in front of Bobbi with her arms crossed. “I don’t think so. I will get the cookies because I don’t trust you to not eat them all. So you guys gather every pillow, blanket, sheet, towel, chair and curtain you can find and I will be back in a flash.” As soon as she is gone they turn and start rushing around to find everything they can to make this fort. A few seconds later Skye is back with bags filled with snacks and drinks and another full of just Oreos. “Let’s take this into the lounge I have an idea” and with that she is gone. “That’s so unfair. She makes us carry everything when she is the one with the super abilities” Bobbi grumbles and then they hear, “I HEARD THAT BARBARA MORSE!” Bobbi grimaces at her name and sighs before grabbing the stack of blankets and trudging down the hall towards the lounge while the others laugh at her misfortune.

Once there they see mountains of blankets already there along with all the chairs, towels, and pillows. Then the guys come through and Hunter squeals and yells, “We’re making a fort!?” Skye looks in pain from trying to hold back her laughter but fails when Hunter starts jumping up and down. “Oh my god Hunter you squeal like a girl!” Everyone else starts laughing and Hunter glares at Skye. “Okay okay down to business. Its boys vs girls and who can make the best fort. Winner gets ten packs of S’more Oreos. Girls call dibs on the couch and kitchen table! 3-2-1 Go!” and with that chaos ensues.


	14. Girls Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The winners are announced for the fort building contest and the girls have movie night.

Skye POV   
“YES! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!” Skye yells at the guys after the forts were finished. After half an hour every blanket, pillow, chair and other pieces of furniture had been used in making the two forts, but the girls managed to build the better of the two. With a minute to go everyone was rushing around trying to finish before the timer went but Hunter tripped and knocked a chair over that was supporting the guy’s fort making it collapse. Bobbi and Skye laughed so hard that they collapsed on the floor laying against each other before high fiving. “Bobbi your main squeeze is a clumsy idiot. How is he even a spy?” Bobbi just shook her head and says, “I have no clue” Skye jumps up and pulls Bobbi to her feet with ease. “Shit I forgot about your strength for a moment” Skye laughs and says, “Me too. It freaked me out for second before I remembered” Bobbi smiles and gives Skye a side hug, “So we get the Oreos right?” Skye jumps on Bobbi’s back “Hell yeah! Sorry boys but this is now girl territory so scoot. And if we catch any of you trying to sneak our Oreos, I’m looking at you Hunter then you will be in for an ass whooping.”

The guys chuckle and nod and start leaving but before they can get far Skye is on the floor and rushing to them and starts handing each of them two cookies. “Two for Mr. Iron Man, two for Cap, two for D.C, Two for Fitzy, Two for Arrow Head, Two for Big Mack, and… none for Hunter see ya!” Skye runs back to the women while Hunter starts whining. “Aww come on! This is bloody ridiculous! I helped build it too!” Skye scoffs, “Yeah then you tripped over your own feet and knocked it over. I felt bad so I gave your teammates rewards for putting up with you.” All of the guys shouted out their thanks dragging a pouting Hunter away. Coulson walks over to Skye and gives her a big bear hug. “I’m glad you’re okay. Have fun and don’t destroy anything too expensive. See you in the morning and if you haven’t broken anything I’ll make your favourite breakfast” Skye gasps and says, “Chocolate chip pancakes with bacon and hash brown patties!?” Coulson smirks then kisses her forehead before nodding to the others and walking out. “I’ll be on my best behaviour D.C I promise!” Skye shouts after she comes out of her day dream about her food.

“Okay shower time and change into your pajamas then meet back here in twenty” Skye tells the women then is gone in seconds. May rolls her eyes affectionately before saying, “you heard her. Shower then change” and then May is gone giving the others no their choice than to follow her lead. Skye had reached her room in thirty seconds and rushed around gathering everything she needs to shower before rushing to the showers. She had just finished drying off and was pulling a sweater over her head when May walked in with her showering supplies. “We will be landing back at the playground around six am. I expect you to be up and ready by then because you are going to start training again” Skye groans the says, “Yes May, but you have to hang out with us tonight and sleep in the fort” May about to protest turns and sees Skye giving her the puppy eyes, and sighs nodding her agreement. Skye’s eyes light up and she hugs May tight before kissing her cheek. “Thank you! You’re the best” Then she is out the door. May shakes her head smiling and starts getting ready. Once everyone had finished showering they return to the fort and find Skye has set up the t.v. and had a pile of movies ready. When she comes into view they all chuckled at what she is wearing, while Nat just groans. Skye was wearing her avengers onesie and when she sees what Nat is wearing she glares at her.

“What do you think you’re wearing?” Nat looks pained and says, “Please don’t make me” Skye doesn’t stop glaring and just points to the doorway, Nat sighs and her shoulders slump while she walks out the door. Bobbi, May, Jemma and Maria all share confused and amused looks before turning to Skye. “What is she doing” Maria asks and Skye smirks, “Here she comes” They all turn simultaneously to see Nat walk in wearing the same avengers onesie that Skye was wearing. Maria makes a choking noise and covers it with a cough before turning to look at Skye with wide eyes. Skye looks at Maria and smiles wickedly before winking at her. Maria smirks and rakes her eyes down Skye’s body then back up to look into her eyes. Skye’s breath stuttered from the lust filled look Maria was giving her and smiles deviously at her before walking up and whispering into her ear, “Later.” And ghosts her lips across the shell of Maria’s ear then walking up to Nat but not before she hears Maria groan and smirks. While Skye was distracted with Maria the others had reacted similarly to Maria. Bobbi let out a bubble of laughter before clamping her lips together and clearing her throat, Jemma had covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter and May just crossed her arms and chuckled before saying, “Wow. She has you wrapped around her finger doesn’t she?”

Nat scoffs at that and is about to reply when Skye walks up to her and says, “Of course I do. I’ve had her wrapped around my finger since I was nine years old. And when she became an avenger I bought these in support. Don’t we look cute?” Skye smirks and gets a mischievous look in her eyes before she whips out her phone and throws it at Bobbi and grabs Nat in a choke hold, “Say cheese!” Bobbi snaps the photo just in time before Nat pulls Skye down to the floor and they start wrestling playfully. Bobbi who still had Skye’s phone starts videotaping. Skye ended up on top and pinned Nat’s hands down with her strength and when Nat struggles Skye manages to stay on top and grins. “Finally a point for Skye! Hell ya! This competition just got more interesting” Skye leans down and pecks Nat on the cheek and hops up pulling Tasha up at the same time, fast enough to catch her off guard and stumble into Skye. “Geez Skye slow down” Tasha teases and plants a kiss in Skye’s hair, Skye blushes and mumbles, “Sorry I don’t know when I’m using my abilities or not. They are starting to feel like my regular reflexes” Everyone smiles and nods before Bobbi says, “So can I have some cookies now?” Skye looks at her then gives her an innocent smile and says, “Only when you say I’m the best fort builder known to man” Bobbi groans and says, “Really? Ugh fine. Skye you’re the best fort builder known to man.”

Skye shakes her head in mock disappointment before sighing and saying, “Now that just won’t do. Repeat after me. Skye is the best” Bobbi sighs and starts to repeat the words, “Fort builder I have ever seen and is my favourite little sister and the funniest person I have ever met. She is awesome and I should listen to her when she says Hunter is an idiot and I can do better-”Bobbi stops midsentence and says, “Hey! That’s just mean. I’m going to get you” And Bobbi runs at Skye making her squeak and run across the room leaping over the mess of the guys’ fort, clearing it by at least a foot. Stunned Skye pauses and then says, “That was awesome! Oh shit! Wait I’m inhuman and a super soldier why am I running?” Skye turns around and seeing Bobbi charging at her with a murderous expression making her remember, “That’s why” Skye gulps and when Bobbi dives at her Skye ducks and spins around seeing Bobbi tuck and roll when she misses. Bobbi growls and Skye smiles cheekily but it disappears when Bobbi jumps up and rushes her again. Skye rolls to the right and Bobbi stops and turns about to grab her but Skye makes the floor tremble around Bobbi making her lose her balance. Bobbi glares at her and steadies herself, but by then Skye was across the room. Bobbi stalks towards her and when she is in striking distance she makes a grab for Skye but Skye turns and runs at the wall. Bobbi follows closely behind her, but when Skye is about to hit the wall, she leaps and runs up it pushing off into a backflip then twisting in the air and landing behind Bobbi. After that everyone stilled and gaped at what she had just done. Bobbi slowly turns around to see Skye looking gobsmacked at what she had done, and Bobbi’s expression was pretty much identical. “Uh…. I what? I’m… that was just… huh?” Skye stutters and faces the rest of the women in the room.

Nat had her phone out recording but slowly lifts her other hand to stop the video, and sliding her phone back onto the table. May looks shocked, impressed and a little worried when Skye doesn’t seem to be able to say a full sentence. Maria just looks shocked and impressed, and Jemma looks amazed and a little starry eyed at what she just saw. May takes a slow step towards Skye and keeps taking them till she is a foot in front of Skye. “Skye. Are you okay?” Skye focuses on May then nods her head slowly and hesitantly before wiping her face with a shaky hand. “Yeah that was just a huge ass shock. I was not prepared for that” May looks confused and says, “You didn’t plan to do that?” Skye swallows hard and shakes her head. “No I just started running to get away from scary amazon over here but I saw the wall and everything slowed down and it was like instinct. I did it with ease like I had done it a million times before. To be honest I was thinking I was going to run into the wall not run up it. So I think I’m going into shock at how freaking awesome that was and totally badass” Skye smirks at them and looks at Bobbi before backing away slowly, Bobbi looks at her amused and takes a step towards her, and Skye darts towards Maria and Nat and jumping into Nat’s arms.

Nat is barely able to react in time to catch Skye and steady herself. “Don’t let her get me Nat Nat I’m too young to die! There is so much I want to do still! I haven’t even hacked NASA yet!” Bobbi burst out laughing at Skye’s reaction to her, and leans over to brace her hands on her knees in attempt to stay standing. “Oh my god! That was priceless!” Skye glares at her and shakes the ground around Bobbi causing her to topple over. Skye burst out laughing and everyone else starts laughing at the two. After a good ten minutes of laughter, they manage to catch their breath while Bobbi and Skye have to wipe their eyes from the tears that started to fall. “Okay I want my cookies so let’s get into the fort and we will watch movies!” Skye jumps out of Nat’s arms that somehow were still cradling her even when they were laughing, and rushes towards the bags of snacks. Grabbing a pack of cookies Skye rips it open and shoves a cookie into her mouth whole and starts crunching away. Skye chucks another unopened pack at Bobbi and sees her eyes light up before she digs in and starts mowing down on the cookies. When Skye swallows she says, “Maria and I are going to get hot drinks what do you guys want?” Everyone gives them their order and they walk out the door towards the kitchen. Once in Skye pauses and tilts her head to hear what the others are doing before grabbing Maria and kissing her fiercely. Maria trails one hand up Skye’s arm and into her hair, gripping it tightly while the other slides around and stays on Skye’s lower back pushing them closer. Skye grips Maria’s waist tightly before slowly moving her hands up so they are resting just under Maria’s breasts, on her rib cage. Slowly pulling away they both are breathing heavily, Skye leans her forehead on Maria’s and whispers, “Hey” Mara chuckles then says, “Hi” Skye smiles and pecks Maria’s lips once more before reluctantly letting her hands slide off of Maria’s waist. “We should get the drinks ready before they suspect something. Which I wouldn’t mind. I’m starting to not care about the bet, I just want to be able to kiss you openly” Maria nods. “Me too, especially when your being a tease” Skye smirks and kisses her cheek before going to the cupboard and pulling out six mugs. “I’ll make May and Jemma’s teas while you get the hot chocolate ready for the rest of us.” Maria nods and stats the kettle. After five minutes the water had boiled and everyone’s cups were filled. Skye placed three on one tray and three on the other handing it to Maria before grabbing hers and walking out. When they reach the lounge the theme song for Jurassic Park is playing and the menu screen is up. Maria and Skye place the trays on the coffee table and hand out the drinks before they all move into the fort. Skye snuggles up to Maria while May lays on the other side of her, and Nat, Bobbi and Jemma all get comfy on May’s other side. “Everyone ready for a Jurassic park movie marathon?” Everyone nods and Skye presses play to the first of the four movies they will watch that night.


	15. Author's Note *PLEASE READ*

Sorry I won't be able to update this week. I am on my way to the states till Sunday and will not be able to write until possibly Monday. If you guys have ideas and would like for them to be in the story please comment scenes or moments you wish to happen. 

Thank you you guys are awesome!


	16. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye has a breakdown and a certain someone helps her through it.

Skye’s POV

Everyone had fallen asleep around two o’clock in the morning after Jurassic World had finished. Skye was curled up between May and Maria but an hour later she woke up in a cold sweat from a vivid nightmare. Skye looks around in a panic not knowing where she was at the moment. Nat and Bobbi were curled around Jemma protectively, May was facing towards Skye but still sleeping peacefully and Maria had her arm around Skye’s waist tightly. Her breathing levels out and she takes deep calming breathes before carefully extracting herself from Maria and May and silently slipping out of the room without waking the others. Skye goes to the bathroom to wash her face and leans against the sink when she is finished. Skye stares at her reflection and notices the dark bruising under her eyes, from the lack of sleep and stress of the past few days. Her skin looks a sickly pale and her hair is slicked to her forehead from her nightmare. Skye decides a hot shower will help her feel clean and wash off the lingering fear.

Using her new speed she runs to her bunk and grabs her clothes then gets undressed and hops in the shower when she returns to the bathroom. After twenty minutes Skye is out of the shower and dressed, heading to the hangar to take her fear and frustration out on the punching bag. When she reaches the hangar she starts stretching the way May taught her, and starts a light routine of jabs, kicks, and punches before increasing the intensity. After ten minutes her arms and legs were blurs and the only sound that could be heard was the echo of her hits on the bag. After what feels like hours and she can’t feel her arms or legs, Skye falls to her knees with her head bowed, breathing heavily and starts to sob. When the first sob escapes her mouth she covers it with her hand but that doesn’t stop her breakdown. Soon she isn’t able to breathe and is gasping for air while crying. Panicked Skye was not focusing on her surroundings and doesn’t notice the person coming up behind her calling her name.

“Skye. Skye sweetheart breathe. You’re having a panic attack” Skye tries to identify the person by their voice but it keeps fading in and out. She clutches her chest in pain and tries to breathe but nothing works. Her vision starts to dim but the person drops to their knees in front of her and gently grabs her face with both hands. Through her tears Skye manages to recognize Maria’s slim build and calms slightly at her touch. Maria was talking but Skye couldn’t hear what she was saying, and instead decides to focus on Maria’s lips to try and read them but can’t comprehend any words. Skye shakes her head and grabs Maria’s forearms tightly and continues to struggle for air. Maria grabs one of Skye’s hands and places it on her breast bone and breathes in exaggeratedly telling Skye to match her breathing to hers. Skye nods shakily and tries to match the rise and fall of Maria’s chest. When it helps slightly but completely Maria switches tactics and gently pulls Skye’s face closer and kisses her. Not prepared for it Skye sucks in a sharp breath before moving her lips in sync with Maria’s. When they pull apart Skye realizes her panic attack had subsided. 

Confused Skye attempts to speak, “Wha- How?” Looking up at Maria exhausted, Skye waits for her response. Maria smiles softly, “You were having panic attack and when you couldn’t follow my breathing the next best thing was to make you hold your breath.” Maria shrugs and gently pushes Skye’s hair away from her face. “I thought you would rather that than me plugging your nose and covering your mouth with my hand.” Skye laughs softly and nods, “Yeah definitely option A every time. No doubt about it.” Maria snorts and Skye’s her head smiling, “Of course it is.” Skye gives her a small smirk before sinking down and sitting on the floor instead of kneeling.

Maria moves so she is sitting behind her and wraps her arms around her middle with her legs sticking straight out on either side of Skye. “Are you okay? Do you need any water?” Skye shakes her head and leans into Maria’s body then waves her hand and her water is pushed towards her hand. Maria shakes her head in mock disappointment, “And here I thought I would be a gentlewoman and gallantly get you water.” Skye smiles and turns her head so Maria can see he tongue stuck out. “Nah I thought I would save you the effort and selfishly keep you as my personal pillow.” Maria sighs dramatically, “I guess that’s okay. It’s not the worst job.” Maria then kisses Skye’s temple and pulls her closer even though it’s not physically possible. 

Skye turns slightly and snuggles into Maria’s body and places her head in the crook of her neck. They fall into comfortable silence and Skye is grateful that Maria doesn’t push the topic of her episode. Skye starts playing with Maria’s fingers and Maria traces her thumb in circles on Skye’s side with the hand not in Skye’s grasp. “What time is it?” Skye whispers into Maria’s neck, her breath making Maria shiver. Skye smirks then places a kiss on Maria’s pulse point. Maria squeezes Skye’s side lightly making her squirm. Chuckling Maria answers, “It is now five thirty in the morning.” This makes Skye jump slightly and twist so she is still in Maria’s arms but now facing her.

“What? Already?” Skye looks slightly panicked making Maria worry. “Yeah why? What’s wrong?” Skye gets a guilty look on her face and says, “I woke up from a bad nightmare at around two and showered then came down here. And I may have training with May at six when we land. I went full out too with my abilities, as you can see the numerous punching bags over there.” Skye points towards the corner of the hangar near the cars and sure enough there are fist sized holes through three bags. Maria looks back at Skye with many emotions crossing her face ranging from disappointment, sadness, impressed, and worry. Maria goes to say something but Skye hold up her hand stopping her. “I know what you are going to say. It’s unhealthy and I shouldn’t have done it while unsupervised in case something had happened. But I had to do something. He’s in my head and I’m so angry that I let him get to me. I haven’t had nightmares until this morning. I knew they would happen I just hoped they wouldn’t. I know that’s naïve but I just didn’t want to deal with them on top of everything else. I’m starting to show signs of PTSD did you know that?” Maria looks heartbroken and slowly shakes her head.

“You didn’t notice and I doubt everyone else has either because I didn’t want anyone to know. I looked at a needle the other day when we were in medical and I had a flashback to the cell. I can’t be in the dark for too long before I start getting panicked, it’s why I wanted the Christmas lights to stay on in the fort. I can’t even sleep on my own without being terrified that I will be back in the cell with Ward and this has all been a hallucination and I’m not really here and safe. In the shower I can’t let my face be sprayed with water without thinking I’m being waterboarded again. And every time I see a knife I think there is blood on it, my blood. It makes me sick and I have to look away before I throw up. Even just looking at my teammates and you I think back to what I saw under the influence of the serum and what I did to everyone. I’m just so done and the only way I can deal with it is by masking it with humour and push it to the back of my mind. I can’t deal I just can’t. It hurts, it hurts please make it stop.” By the end of her speech Skye is in hysterics and balling her eyes out, while Maria holds her and rocks them back and forth, rubbing Skye’s back soothingly while trying to hold in her tears. Skye finally stops crying but is still hiccupping, and she wipes her eyes before burrowing her face into the crook of Maria’s neck and mumbling, “I’m sorry.” Skye feels Maria shake her head and suck in a shaky breath.

“Hey never apologize for crying. I did it to you a week ago and you told me to not be sorry. You deserve to let out your frustration and if you don’t want to talk about it then go to the gym and let it out. But please tell someone when you need to leave even if it’s the middle of the night. I don’t want you to self-destruct because I know what that’s like in my own way and it’s not pretty. I know you think I’m disappointed in you but I’m not I’m just worried and want you to get better. And no I’m not trying to “fix you” because you don’t need it. You’re not broken, your just a little bent same as everyone on this team. I know you have been through a lot in the past year and when you’re ready to talk I’m here. And I know you will do the same for me because we have a lot to learn about each other and I can’t wait to learn more about you.” Skye sniffles and nods before kissing Maria on the cheek and then on the mouth in a sweet and gentle kiss full of promise and care. 

“Thank you.” Maria grins and says, “Isn’t this what I’m here for? Awesome pep talks?” Skye lets out a bark of laughter and shakes her head smiling and hugs Maria tightly. “Definitely not. You are so much more, though the pep talks are a bonus.” Maria tickles Skye’s ribs making her squirm and start to laugh. “Okay, okay mercy!” Maria chuckles and stops her attack before pecking Skye in the lips. “How about we both go shower and get ready for breakfast? I heard Coulson is making chocolate chip pancakes and those are my favourite.”  
Skye freezes and says, “Seriously? They’re my favourite too.” Skye Jumps up pulling Maria with her and rushing them to the showers. “Okay hurry I want food, but I will wait for you to be ready so we can go together, but we have to beat Hunter before the douche eats them all.” Maria nods and rushes to get ready. Once they had both showered they were on their way to the kitchen when Maria starts sprinting and yells, “Race ya!” 

Appalled Skye yells, “Hey! You’re such a cheater! That’s it the kiddie gloved are off!” And with that Skye takes off after Maria and catches up with her easily. On her way Skye shakes the ground a little under Maria’s feet causing her to stumble and fall. Skye burst out laughing before running past. “SKYE!” Maria yells from her place on the floor but Skye had reached the kitchen a minute later. Skye runs through laughing and bends over placing her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath and stop shaking with laughter. When she calms down slightly she looks up to see everyone looking at her with a mix of amusement and confusion. May shakes her head smiling.

“What did you do?” Skye bursts out laughing again while trying to tell them, “She started running and I” Skye laughs again, “Shook the ground m-making h-her fall” taking a deep breath she finishes, “Then I ran past her to get- OOMPH!” When finishing Skye didn’t hear Maria coming up behind her at full speed and was unprepared when Maria tackled her from behind. She manages to twist so she takes the brunt of the fall on her back and Maria lands on top. Groaning Skye says, “Damnit. I really need to pay more attention and learn how to use these abilities to my advantage.” Everyone in the room cracks up at what they had just witnessed but Maria and Skye don’t pay them any mind while they are staring at each other. Skye grins and pulls Maria’s head down to meet her lips with her own. The kiss quickly escalates and Skye places her hand on Maria’s lower back while her other one is weaved through her hair. Maria’s hand is on Skye’s abs tracing them lightly and starts to it slide up when something sprays them. Breaking the kiss they both pull back and look at each other, communicating without words before facing the culprits who threw water on them. Nat and Bobbi start to back away from the group and dart out without a second glance. Maria and Skye are on their feet and chasing them within seconds. When they are gone the rest of the team look at one another before turning towards the door when Skye rushes back through and grabs a stack of pancakes and bacon. On her way out she kisses Coulson on the cheek and says, “Thanks D.C!” Everyone chuckles and rushes out after them to watch what is sure to be an entertaining show.


	17. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria and Skye get revenge on Bobbi and Nat. While May and Skye deal with some issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I am working nights from now on so the only free days I have are Friday and saturday(my days off) and some of Sunday so I most likely won't be able to post earlier than that but if I do the chapters won't be as long as this one. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the support! 

Maria and Skye raced down the hall after Nat and Bobbi watching as they race down the hangar and off the plane, into one of the many halls of the Playground. Skye rolls her eyes at the two women before grabbing Maria by the hand and pulling her along down the opposite hall towards her room.

“Come on. We’re going to make a stop at my room to get some supplies” Skye informs Maria with a wicked grin, and a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

“Okay but we need to make it quick, Nat will be on the move.” Skye just laughs and shakes her head. They reach Skye’s room and she lets go of Maria’s hand making a beeline for her closet. Maria watches as Skye whips open the double doors and pushes her clothes aside before stepping forward and pushing on the wall. Confused and curious Maria moves closer and notices a keypad on the wall. 

“Are we going to Narnia?” Maria teases making Skye snicker and gives her a lopsided smile.

“I wish, but sadly no. We are entering my vault, that’s what I call it but it’s really just a big safe, I just think it sounds cooler. Anyway this is where I keep all my important possessions.” And with that Skye swings the door open, stepping aside so Maria can see the contents. Up on the wall are large water guns, silly string, sling shots, water balloon launchers and paintball guns. Maria laughs before continuing her search finding vests and helmets along with holsters on the right wall. She moves forward and opens the drawers of the little table under the guns, finding them full of candy and s’more Oreos. Maria snorts and turns towards Skye noticing her already staring at her with a small smile.

“So this is my vault and we are going to be using all of the contents except for the candy and cookies. Those are for tonight.” Maria nods and walks over to the vests and gun holsters while Skye grabs them their weapons. Once they each are armed with two small water guns one on each leg, a vest, a paintball gun and a larger water gun holstered to their backs, belts with cans of silly string, balloons and a sling shot, and both holding the new NERF super soakers they leave the vault and Skye enters another code, locking it.

“Okay so I need to check the video feed to see where they are and then put it on a loop so Nat can’t look for us.” Skye goes to her desk booting up her mac and starts hacking the feed. Checking to see where Bobbi and Nat had gone she finds they had pulled themselves up into the vents and were waiting outside the gym. Skye scoffs and shakes her head, “Typical Nat, always hiding in the vents. Okay they are in the vents outside of the gym doors, so I’m thinking one of us draws them out and leads them into the gym where the other will be waiting to ambush them when they enter. Since I have the speed I think I should take off the vest and weapons because they don’t know about my stash, and I want them to get a hell of a surprise. I will then run to the gym where I’ll get suited up again extra fast and be ready for when they follow. Sound good?”

Maria smiles and nods before walking up to Skye and helping to remove her gear. “Do you want me to take this or are we stopping by the gym before luring them in?” Skye considers this and smirks before she gathers all of her gear and flashes out of the room, returning back within just a few seconds. “All done. Now you’ll have to go around to the other entrance for the gym and I’ll go distract the two idiots.” 

Maria laughs and nods then moves forward and kisses Skye slowly before pulling back a fraction and whispering, “Let’s do this.”

Skye still in a kiss induced haze blinks twice and shakes her head. She clears her throat smiling before saying in a British accent, “May the odds be ever in our favour.” Maria laughs before shoving Skye playfully. 

“You’re such a dork.” Skye just smiles and says, “Maybe but I’m your dork” and kisses Maria on the nose, before pulling her out the door and gently pushing her down the hall. “Now go and get into position. When we win we’ll have a little celebration.” Maria swallows hard at the smirk Skye sends her way.

“Okay but if you mess this up you’re not getting any kisses for a week.” Skye who had started walking backwards freezes in her tracks with a look of horror on her face making Maria bit her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud. Skye narrows her eyes at Maria trying hard to look intimidating but the barely concealed smile gives away her amusement.

“You wouldn’t. You’re just as bad as me, if not worse when it comes to keeping your hands to yourself.” Maria just grins and shrugs her shoulders before walking down the hall and turning left to go set up in the gym.   
Skye chuckles and shakes her head before pulling out her phone and starts texting Maria as her cover. When she passes under the vent she knows Nat and Bobbi are hiding in because of the video feed and their loud breathing. Rolling her eyes when her back is to the vent she texts Maria to call her. 

Seconds later she answers, “Hey Maria. Yeah I can’t find them anywhere. Yes I checked all the rooms. I guess they ran back to the bus. No I’m not going to double check. Because I’m lazy as hell that’s why.” 

Skye had stopped walking when Maria called just a few feet away from the vent to give the two women enough room to exit it and try to sneak up on her. On the other end of the line Maria was quietly laughing as she got into position and wait for Skye to run in.  
“Well if you want to find them so badly then go look for them yourself. If it were up to me I would get revenge later and make out now but nooo you just had to run after them. I mean we hardly get any alone time as it is with them meddling. We still haven’t gone on our date either.” Once Skye could hear the women land softly on the floor behind her she starts to end the fake phone conversation, which Maria is still laughing about on the other end. “Why are you getting mad at me? I just told you my opinion on what I think we could be doing instead of looking for super spies who we are obviously not going to find when they don’t want to be found. Ah I get it your mad that I didn’t give you my bacon. But I gave you one of my pancakes! It’s not my fault you didn’t think to grab any on the way out. Fine how about after this I will make you some pancakes and bacon. Wait scratch that I’ll get D.C to make them because I suck at cooking. Okay good see ya in a few.”

Ending the call Skye feels the vibrations of one of the women about to grab her but spins out of way and grabs their arm before they could blink. She flips Nat over her shoulder, getting a sense of déjà vu and chuckles before turning and ducking under Bobbi’s arm and pushing her into the wall. 

“You didn’t think I knew you guys were up there?” Nat and Bobbi look shocked and Skye starts laughing hard before speaking again. “Wow you two were not as smart as you think. I looked through the video feed to find you. Nat I’m a bit disappointed, I thought I taught you better.” Shaking her head Skye starts to back up towards the gym and Nat and Bobbi following closely.

“Plus your breathing was pretty loud. Fitz could have found you.” And with that Skye turns on her heels and runs full speed towards the gym. She bursts through the doors and goes straight for her stash of gear. Maria laughs when Skye trips trying to get into her gear but stifles it when Skye gives her a mock glare. She finishes getting ready and into position seconds before Nat and Bobbi rush in. Skye and Maria had set up a bunker of sorts in the middle of the gym and were hiding behind it but pop up aiming their water guns at the women and firing in sync.

Bobbi gets hit with water in the face by Maria and Nat gets the same result but by Skye’s gun. Skye laughs and high fives Maria when the two victims stand stunned that they just got played. “Karma’s a bitch isn’t she?” Maria snorts at Skye who had a satisfied look on her face. Nat gapes at Skye and points her finger between her and Maria and motions it back and forth.

“Maria you planned this?” Maria lets out a bark of laughter and Skye looks insulted at Natasha’s assumption. “Actually Skye came up with everything and supplied us with ammo.” Maria looks proud of this and turns to Skye with a smile who returns it before turning towards the women with a triumphant and smug expression. 

Bobbi looks impressed and a little shocked but not overly so like Nat, who was looking at Skye with an expression of wonder and surprise. “So the phone call…”

“Fake. Well sort of. I had texted Maria to call me so I would look like I was distracted and give you a chance to sneak up on me. But I was making up the conversation as I went while Maria was laughing on the other end and setting up in here.”

“Wow Skye I’m impressed. I guess you learned from the best then.” Nat smiles smugly but it is wiped off her face when Skye answers.

“Yeah May taught me a lot actually. And it has now finally paid off. THANKS MAY!” Maria and Bobbi burst into rounds of laughter when Nat looks hurt.

“You’re welcome Skye! Great job with the phone call and sensing their movements.” The rest of the team walks in with smiles on their faces, and May walks over to Skye with a proud look making Skye smile shyly and glance at the floor before May wraps her arm around her shoulders. May squeezes her closer and whispers, “There’s no need to be shy. You did amazing, I’m proud. I guess this could be labeled a proud mama moment.” Skye looks at her blankly but laughs when May raises one eyebrow at her n question.

“Oh my god! You did not just say that!” Skye’s laughter brings an affectionate smile to May’s face along with the rest of the team’s. But in the back of her mind May is replaying the scene she witnessed a few hours earlier. Skye stops laughing and hugs May tightly whispering her thanks. During the team entering and everyone focusing on Skye and May, Natasha motioned to Bobbi to grab the guns Maria and Skye had dropped. Once they each were armed they aim, Nat at Skye and Bobbi at Maria and fire.

Skye feels a different vibration in the room and recognizes it as water. She whips around and yells to Maria. “Maria duck!” Maria does as told and the water flies over her towards Skye who puts her hand up and sends the stream back at Bobbi before doing the same with the stream shot at her by Nat. and for the second time that morning the two women were hit in the face with water.

Everyone stares in surprise and amusement at the scene before laughing at Nat and Bobbi’s misfortune. Maria high fives Skye before asking the question everyone is thinking. “How did you know they shot at us?”

Skye looks uncomfortable but answers anyway. “I felt a different vibration in the room, which I recognized as water so I turned and saw it heading towards you and me. I just used the vibrations to push the water back towards the two idiot over there.”

Everyone turns their heads to look over at Nat and Bobbi to see their disgruntled expressions and soaking wet. Everyone chuckles again before turning to Skye with impressed looks. Jemma steps forward and asks, “Do you think I could do some testing on your new abilities and powers?”

Skye thinks about it before nodding. “Anything for you Jems. What kind of tests? There isn’t any needles involved are there? Because if so I change my answer to no.” Jemma smiles and shakes her head. “No there are no needles. The testing will just be simulations of different scenarios where you will use your abilities. Think of it as fake missions, you will be in an empty room and have a pair of glasses showing the scene. There will be different levels of difficulty as well.”

Skye looks curious and nods her agreement. “Okay that sounds cool. When do we start?” Jemma looks excited and is about to reply when Coulson interrupts. “Sorry but this will have to wait. We have a mission.” Skye looks shocked then excited at the possibility of going on a mission.

“Skye how do you feel about going out in the field?” Skye smiles and opens her mouth to answer but is interrupted.

“No she is not going out in the field already. It’s too soon.” Skye looks shocked then angry at May for saying this.

“It’s not your decision May. I feel good and ready to get back in the field.” Skye grits out while trying to keep her anger in check. May looks at her like she knows she is barely holding it together. “I know you do but I don’t want to risk you getting hurt if you freeze up.” May states calmly, which only increases Skye’s anger.

Maria looks on in concern at seeing the rage in Skye’s eyes before looking towards Nat for help. Nat just shakes her head and looks at Skye with worry before motioning for everyone to leave the room. Maria is reluctant to leave Skye but when Bobbi walks over to her and gently pulls on her elbow she slowly nods knowing May and Skye need to work this out. Bobbi leads her out of the room and she looks back at Skye one last time catching May’s eyes. May nods to her and she understands that she can handle Skye. 

Maria turns back around and follows Bobbi out and into the living room. But before they enter Bobbi pulls her aside.

“I know you are worried. All of us are. But know I was in the same position as Skye a few months ago and was so angry at everything. I would snap at the smallest things. One time I just exploded and nothing could stop my rampage. I tore my room apart, throwing anything I could grab. I even through a lamp at May when she walked in. luckily she ducked in time but after that she dragged me literally kicking and screaming to the gym and locked the doors so no one could walk in. she told me to fight her and take out my anger and hurt on her. And I did. I gave it everything I had and so did she. Afterwards we were both bloody and bruised but I didn’t feel angry any more. I was just sad and felt really defeated and weak. I ended up crying for hours and apologizing to May but she just held me and told me it wasn’t my fault. When we finally left Skye was there waiting outside the doors with a first aid bag and told us to sit on the bench. She fixed us up and gave us food and water before helping us into our bunks. That night she came in to my room and laid down with me without a word and pulled me close. Skye held me while I slept, and I finally had a good night’s rest after Ward’s torture. So I think this is May helping Skye deal with her feelings about her abduction and we are going to be there for her when she comes out of the gym the same way she is always there for us.” Bobbi smiles sadly at Maria before taking a breath and continuing.

"She’s like my little sister and she has always been there for me when I needed it. She deserves to be taken care of and I know how you feel about her even if you don’t fully know it yourself, so I’m not worried about you hurting her. But she is going to need us both and I know you will take care of her the same way as I would. Well except the sexual favours, that’s your job not mine.” Maria smiles weakly at that but can’t muster up a real smile when she is so worried about Skye. 

“That won’t be happening for a while.” Bobbi chokes before spluttering out a reply. “Wait what! You haven’t had sex yet!” Maria’s eyes widen and she covers Bobbi’s mouth with her hand before checking that no one had heard. Seeing no one she pulls Bobbi into the closest room and shuts the door. It turns out the room was a bathroom. Bobbi looks at her unimpressed before raising her eyebrow at her urging her to continue.

“No we haven’t. We are waiting. We both want it to mean something more than just a fling so we decided it will happen after our date. Not the night of our date but once we feel we know each other well and are ready to be intimate. So no talking about this to anyone Morse. I mean it.” Bobbi gives her a soft smile and nods.

“Okay I won’t say anything I swear. But I just have to say you guys are so freaking cute together. You guys complement each other so well and have amazing chemistry. I’m actually jealous of your relationship. But you guys aren’t one of those couples that are boring. You each are fun and sexy together and take risks. I envy that.” Maria looks at Bobbi in amusement. 

“Thanks Bobbi.” Bobbi smiles at her before saying, “Your welcome. Now let’s go back and wait till the storm blows over.” Maria smiles sadly and they both ignore the weird looks they receive when they exit the one person bathroom.

“May I can take care of myself. I don’t need you to protect me.” Skye tries to take her anger down a notch but it doesn’t work when May looks at her knowingly.

“I think you do. So why don’t you run background instead of field on this mission before you are ready?”

“I said I’m fine! God when are you going to see that!” Skye shouts and the floor trembles underneath them. May just stares at Skye as she tries to calm her emotions.

“That tells me something different. You want me to believe you are fine but when you are losing control of your powers after being angered shows me we are back to the beginning. So I want you to tell me why you are so upset.”

“Because it’s not your decision okay! Its mine and you can’t take it away. No one would tell you to stay behind if you were in my position except maybe Coulson but we both know you wouldn’t listen and still go. So stop being hypocritical and telling me to stay behind!” May sees a flicker in Skye’s eyes and decides that the telling the truth and being vulnerable is the best option before Skye makes the base collapse.

“Your right. I would still go because I don’t care what happens to me. I would not consider what other people may be feeling or how they are affected by my actions and I don’t want you to do something that you regret and end up getting yourself or another person hurt.”

“I won’t get anyone hurt. I will protect them from anything. Why can’t you see that?” Skye’s anger doesn’t seem to be leaving any time soon and it’s starting to scare her. She had never been consumed by this much anger, not even at her last foster home. Her breathing has become heavy and her fists clench so hard her knuckles turn white.

“Skye I know you are angry but I won’t let you make a mistake, especially after what Ward did to you.” That’s when Skye loses it. Her eyes darken till they are almost black and the floor rumbles but May sees the rage that had been simmering behind her mask come to life.

“You have no idea what he did! That bastard ruined me! You were not there. So don’t even pretend to understand! I hate him so much for what he did. Making Maria watch me being beaten and tortured. He’s fucking sick! He only brought her there for his own pleasure and he knew I wouldn’t let him hurt her.” May tries to keep her face neutral but can’t stop the look of surprise that crosses her features at Skye’s reasoning. Being more upset that Maria had to watch.

“Skye you need to control your breathing.” But it was a lost cause Skye couldn’t hear her or see her due to being sucked into a flashback.

“He would punch me for every smartass remark or insult I threw at him. At one point he even waterboarded me, I lost count of how many times but I’m pretty sure Maria could tell you. I kept insulting him to keep his attention but I think he knew what I was doing and just followed along until I almost escaped. I attacked him when he unhooked my hands and let me drop which now that I think about it that’s probably how I fractured my ankle. Funny how I didn’t even notice. I punched him in balls then jumped up and kneed him in the face breaking his nose. And then I ran to where the knives were before running to untie Maria but he ran at me full speed. I managed to give Maria the knife so she could free herself before he reached me. I had bent over so he would flip but I was too weak and fell with him. I broke at least one of my ribs during that but when he dragged me to the table I think that’s when it punctured my lung but I can’t be sure. I had so much adrenaline I didn’t notice much of my injuries. And then he tied me down and injected me with drugs making me see my worst fears and feel the worst pain I have ever felt. And while I was screaming he hung Maria up where I had been when he noticed her cutting the ropes and started beating her. And when he started cutting me I just couldn’t take it and hoped you would reach us in time. God I hate him so much! I wish he was dead!” Skye finishes and falls to her knees clutching her head. May moves to crouch down but Skye whips her head up and stares at her with a dangerous expression before she launches at May.

May dodges the attack but Skye swings around kicks May in the back. May rolls out of the way seconds before Skye strikes the floor where her head had been. “Skye stop. You’re going to hurt yourself!”

“You’re the one that hurt me Ward! You son of a bitch! I wish I had killed you when I had the chance!” After Skye’s confession May realizes Skye is in a trance and thinks she is fighting Ward. May circles Skye carefully watching how she is holding herself before she talks again.

“Skye you are in a flashback. I am not Ward I’m May and I’m not going to hurt you. Please stop I don’t want to hurt you.” But Skye still doesn’t seem to believe her.

“Stop with the mind games Ward. I’m not going to fall for them again.” Skye darts forward and aims a perfect fist at May’s face landing a solid hit, and if this was a different time she would have been proud but she needed to focus. May backs away deciding to stay on defense. May can taste the blood in her mouth from the punch and spits it out before trying to talk.

“Skye please listen to me. I am not Ward and we are not in that cell. We are at the Playground in the gym. Listen to my voice Skye. You are safe and back on base. Maria is here and waiting for us to finish.”

Skye scrunches her face up in a mixture of pain and confusion before she shakes her head. “No you’re lying.” Skye punches again and again fast enough to get in a few hard hits on May’s stomach and face, but May shakes them off and continues blocking Skye’s attacks. After almost an hour May is getting tired and decides to take offense.

She darts around Skye before kicking the back of her knees making her fall but she rolls and is on her feet in seconds. May starts punching and kicking at Skye trying to get through but with her speed and strength it’s difficult. May fakes a punch to Skye’s stomach and manages to punch her face. The force of it knocks Skye back a bit and she shakes her head then looks around confused. When her eyes meet May’s her expression turns to shock.

“May…” Skye whispers horrified at the damage done to her face. May looks relieved that Skye recognizes her and takes a step towards her but Skye takes one step back.

“Skye.” May says warily but Skye shakes her head and covers her mouth horrified when she realizes that she was the one to hurt May. She starts taking more steps back but May follows her step for step until Skye’s back hits a wall.

“No, no, no, no. what have I done!” May’s heart breaks at the sight of Skye huddled into herself and shaking like a leaf. May moves closer and pulls Skye into a tight hug and doesn’t let go even when Skye protests. 

“Skye stop. This is not your fault okay? You were in a flashback and I moved which was a bad judgment error on my end. So you don’t have to be sorry.” May slides down the wall with Skye still in her embrace and places her on her lap. She starts rocking them side to side as Skye starts to sob into her shoulder. “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have questioned you. Why do I always do that? I’m so sorry! Your right I shouldn’t be in the field.” May kisses Skye on top of the head and runs her hand through the young woman’s hair. “I know you are but you have nothing to be sorry about. But I will accept your apology. Though I will say I am proud at how many hits you got in. Your form was near perfect and your stamina has increased immensely.” Skye sniffles and lifts her head to look at May. Her face crumples in guilt but May shakes her head and gives her a stern look making Skye chuckle.

“Thank you. I’m sorry for always questioning you even though I know you are right. I just feel useless if I’m not in the field, but I guess I need more training before that happens.” May shakes her head incredulously before answering.

“No Skye you don’t need more training. After what I just witness I think you are one of the best agents we have ever seen. What you do need is to deal with your abduction and heal from mental scars before returning to the field. So I want to ask if you would like Andrew to come back and talk to him about it.” Skye hesitates but ultimately knows she needs to talk about it before she can get better. 

Sighing and feeling utterly defeated Skye nods her consent. “Back to the couch for me. Yay.” Skye deadpans and twirls her finger mockingly. May she shakes her head before resting it on Skye’s.“Skye I need to tell you something but I don’t want you to be angry because I stumbled upon this accidentally.” Suddenly nervous Skye nods slowly.

“Early this morning when I was going to take over the controls to land the plane I walked past you in the hangar and witnessed your panic attack. I was about to go and try to help you through it but Maria beat me to it. I know I shouldn’t have stayed once she was there but I needed to make sure you were okay. Skye I heard everything you told her, and I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you from that pain. I know you said that it wasn’t my fault but I still feel responsible and protective over you. You are my daughter and I never wanted this to happen. And no matter what I’m never going to stop trying to protect you.”

Skye had tensed halfway through her explanation but relaxed when she didn’t question her and the hand rubbing her back helped keep her grounded. “I know and I’m not mad. Just a little embarrassed that you witnessed that I guess.” May sighs in relief but clucks in disappointment at Skye’s embarrassment. “That’s nothing to be ashamed of Skye. We have all gone through it, especially Maria. She has had her own share of bad experiences, and has dealt with PTSD. Everyone on this team has and we will be there for you and help you through it. No matter how angry or sad you get we will not give up on you. Not ever. Do you understand?”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, I I’m not old enough to be a ma’am.” Skye opens her mouth to reply but seeing the glare she receives she shuts her mouth with a click and smiles innocently.

“I wasn’t going to say anything about your age. If anything you look barely forty.” Skye winces and closes her eyes before slowly moving to stand up from May’s lap and starts walking backwards. She holds up her hands in surrender. “May I didn’t mean to say that. Please don’t hurt me too badly. I have a date to plan and I would prefer to not have two black eyes.”

May had followed Skye’s lead and stood up as well and had glared at her until she mentioned her date. May’s eyes softened and a smile graces her features.

“About that-” she starts but is interrupted by Skye.

“Please don’t say you want to have the talk because I am twenty six, and even though I didn’t have parents to teach me the nuns were pretty thorough. Scared everyone from even thinking about the opposite gender until we turned sixteen, except in my case the same gender. Which was pretty much forbidden. And no we haven’t done that yet, and even if we had there is no pregnancy risk so I think we are in the clear. And please don’t tell Coulson this I think he might have a heart att-”

“-Skye stop that’s not what I was about to say but thanks for the information.”

“Oh” Skye blushes and looks around the room instead of at May.

“Yeah oh. What I was going to say is that I’m really happy you found someone who will love you for you. And that you are happy with them, especially in our line of work. I know it can be difficult and I’m proud of you for taking the risk like I never could. And even though you may not be getting pregnant from sex I still expect grandchildren someday.”

Skye chokes on air and starts coughing. “You mean in like five to ten years right? Because I am definitely not ready for kids yet. I mean what if they turn out to be a troublemaker like me? That would not be good at all. And-”

“Skye! Calm down I was only joking. Well sort of, actually I was telling the truth but yes in a few years not right away.”

“Oh okay good. So should we be getting back to the others? They are probably waiting for us.”

“Yes we should as long as you are okay with everything."

Skye takes a deep breath and nods at May telling her she is in control. May nods in return and walks towards the door but is pulled back by Skye. Skye flies forward and wraps her arms around May’s neck and squeezes her as tight as she can without crushing her with super strength. May after a second of shock wraps Skye up just a fierce and holds her for a few minutes content with the comfortable silent embrace. When they pull back Skye whispers her thanks.

“Thank you May. I know this was hard on you especially when you went through this with Bobbi just a few months back. You’re the best mother in the world and I’m glad you’re mine.”

“Your welcome baby girl. Just remember you can come to me whenever you need to. And im glad im your mother too, you’re the best daughter I could ask for.” May kisses her forehead wraps her arm around Skye’s waist and leads her out of the gym. Skye rests her head on May’s shoulder as they walk to the living room.

When they enter everyone stares and Skye shrinks back when they notice the bruising forming on May’s face. May glares at them before turning and hugging Skye. “This is not yor fault okay? Now I think someone is really anxious to see you. So go and make sure to talk with her about the plan for giving me grandchildren.” 

Skye looks properly mortified and her face flushes a deep red, but May only gives her a smug smirk before walking over to Coulson.  
Skye tries to stop her blush and after a few seconds it fades and she turns towards Maria. 

Seeing the relieved look on her face and watching her scan Skye’s body for any other injuries, gives Skye butterflies in her stomach. Before she can stop herself she is across the room and in Maria’s arms before she realizes it. Maria lets out the breath she was holding and hugs Skye as tight as she can.

“Are you okay?” Skye nods and kisses Maria’s neck making her shiver.

“I am now.” Maria pulls back and grabs Skye’s face with both hands, looking into her deep chocolate brown eyes before placing a loving kiss on Skye’s lips. Skye sighs into the kiss, relaxing her whole body and pulls Maria closer with the hands on her waist. The kiss lasts a few minutes and would have lasted longer if they weren’t interrupted.

“Alright! Girl on girl action. Can I join?” Skye and Maria both pull back abruptly and everyone in the rooms shouts.

“NO HUNTER!”

Hunter raises his hands in surrender before mumbling, “Bloody Americans. Can’t take a simple joke.”


	18. New Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets a new mission but it goes a little awry. Nat and Skye have a serious conversation.

“So now that everyone is settled we can get to the mission. It’s a routine op but I have said that before and there were consequences. So we are going to take precautions and have an extraction plan ready.” Coulson finishes and looks around the room noticing Skye had tensed at the remark of past consequences. 

Unconsciously her hand travels to where her two scars are and clenches her jaw. Everyone notices and gives each other looks but doesn’t comment. May had clenched her fists and gave Skye a side glance checking to see if she was okay and to make sure she was in control. The room didn’t shake so that was a good sign but it didn’t mean Skye wasn’t shaking with rage on the inside.

“Now the mission is a retrieval of an alien artifact. We are going to Canada and yes Hunter the part of Canada where we are travelling is covered in snow. Now the artifact is buried in the snow but is giving off pulses of energy that cannot be felt but seen on electromagnetic radars. We will have to use GPS trackers to reach it and dig it out. Skye and Maria I want you two to stay on the Bus on communication and you will be our extraction if necessary. If our coms start breaking up which will probably happen because of our location being in the middle of frozen land, I want Skye to try and keep the connection, and if not I will have a satellite phone with me. I will call you if we are not in danger but if you don’t hear from me it means we are in need of backup. Do you understand?”

“Yes Sir” Maria and Skye reply at the same time.

“For the rest of us I want FitzSimmons to come along and determine what kind of Alien artifact it is and to contain it. May and Bobbi will be point then Mack, Fitz, Simmons, Hunter and me. There are abandoned buildings surrounding the artifact, so we don’t know if there are people hiding there or not. So take extra caution and stay close to one another. May and Bobbi I want you to scope the buildings and find out if there are any dangers. The rest will skirt around the outside and wait until May and Bobbi give us the all clear. We will land the Bus close so we don’t have to walk far and have easy access if we need to leave in a hurry. Everyone clear on the plan?”

“Yes” everyone said and nods before starting to walk out to gather their gear.

Skye stops and turns to look at Nat with a sad expression before clenching her jaw and turning to walk out with Maria. Nat sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose in defeat, before shaking her head and following after Skye. Maria and Skye were just reaching her room but Nat stopped them.

“Skye.” She said desperately trying to catch Skye’s eyes. Maria notices the tension and squeezes Skye’s hand then kisses her cheek before entering the room to give them privacy.

“What Nat?” Skye gets out but her voice breaks and she clamps her mouth shut.

“Please don’t shut me out again. You knew this would happen. But I’m not disappearing again, I swear. We just have to go to the tower and check in with everyone.”

Skye purses her lips before setting them into a thin line. “Right. Well I want to believe you but it’s always the same. You say you will be back soon but you never are. You may call to check in but it’s not the same. You know getting your phone calls would be the highlight of my year because I could escape the shit I was dealing with? When I talked with you I felt like I could get through the next year and you would come find me and take me with you, or at least visit for more than a day. But it never happened and when we would hang up I would deflate and go back to feeling miserable and wishing I could escape the pain. And you don’t know half of what happened because we never had enough time on the phone for me to get into detail.”

“Skye I-” Nat whispers brokenly but stops when Skye shakes her head.

“I never told you the worst parts, sure the things I told you were bad but it got worse as I got older. And I got why you couldn’t visit but I couldn’t help but think that you would never fully be there. And then I finally ran away and started a new life. A fresh start but that turned to shit so fast I didn’t have time to blink. And when you went off the radar and I thought you were dead, I broke. I stopped trying to be better. I got into alcohol and fights to try and make my anger and sadness go away but at night it always reappeared. I would drink so much that I would blackout but after a few times it stopped working and I wondered how I wasn’t dead from alcohol poisoning. But now I know it’s because I’m not even human.”

Skye sucks in a shaky breath trying to keep her tears at bay before continuing, Nat watches heartbroken that she was the cause of her pain, and wished she could go back and take her away from the pain before she grew up.

“But the thing is I still love you and I will always love you no matter what happens. You’re like a best friend, sister, and mother wrapped in one and I wouldn’t change any of it. You were always there and were my only family. You are the best family I could have asked for, even if we were separated for a while. And I would go through all of that pain over and over just so I could meet you and have you in my life. This time I know it’s different because we work in the same field and we could be working together some day, and I am trying really hard to believe you will come back but after so many times of being let down its hard to trust my heart. But even though I went through hell and had my doubts I never stopped hoping you would come for me, which you did when I really needed you to.” Skye finishes in a whisper, wiping her eyes and sniffling.

Nat tries to stop the tears from falling and releases a shaky breath before looking up at the ceiling instead of her Little One in so much pain. A few tears fall but she wipes them away and returns her gaze on Skye who is standing with her arms crossed over her chest, and staring at the floor. Nat steps forward and cups Skye’s cheeks and gently runs her thumbs across her cheekbones.

“Little One.” Nat says hoarsely trying to stop the tears making her throat constrict. Skye bits her lip to stop it from trembling and looks up at her role model.

“I’m so so sorry I wasn’t there for you more. I know the phone calls didn’t help much because it was the same for me. I wanted so badly to take you away when you told me about your foster families. I almost did but Clint stopped me and reminded me that if I had, you would have been in even more danger than you already were. I couldn’t risk your life but I also couldn’t stand you being in those horrible places. So I had an agent follow you around and to protect you if something were to happen and I couldn’t get to you in time. I know everything you went through even if you thought I didn’t. The agent would report back to me about your situation and every time you moved homes. And when I heard what happened in your last home I was on a mission but I dropped everything and flew to the hospital you were being treated at.” Nat’s voice catches and she swallows a few times to start talking again but Skye interrupts.

“Wait the guy that barged in when he was about to…” Skye trails off getting lost in her memories. Nat nods and pushes Skye’s bangs out of her eyes before speaking again.

“Yes he was the agent I hired, a shield   
agent actually. His name is Spencer Mason and he is still an agent I believe.” Skye looks shocked and then stares into Nat’s eyes with so much love and gratitude it makes Nat’s breath catch.

“Thank you Angel, for doing that. I’m sorry I doubted you.” Nat shakes her head and kisses Skye on the forehead.

“Never be sorry Skye. I should have been around more and I’m sorry you went through all of that when you should have been loved. I should have taken you away before it got unbearable, but I didn’t know if doing so would paint a target on your back. I’m sorry for that.” Skye smiles softly before hugging Nat tightly.

“I forgive you.”

“Thank you Little One.” Nat runs her fingers through Skye’s hair before pulling back and giving Skye a serious look.

“I need to tell you about what happened to your last foster dad” Nat says the last part with malice and disgust, but snaps out of it when Skye tugs on her shirt. Skye nods for her to continue though she looks a little pale.

“After I went to the hospital I paid him a visit. When I got there he was bloody still but had one of the young girls on his lap. She was struggling and crying, and I just lost it. I snatched the girl out of his grasp and told her to run to the neighbours and call the police but to not tell them what I looked like. She did and when she was gone I beat the shit out of him. He didn’t even have time to react, and when I heard the sirens I slipped out the back door and went back to the hospital before you woke up. He was pronounced dead when the police got there.” Nat looks away from Skye in shame and not sure what she will think of her after her confession.

Skye stares at her in shock but then notices Nat wasn’t looking at her. Skye gently grabs Nat’s face and turns it towards her so Nat would look at her. Her eyes were filled with shame but no regret for her actions. Skye wraps her arms around Nat’s neck and whispers into her ear.

“I don’t think less of you Nat. thank you for protecting me and the other girl from him.” Nat nods and sags in relief before returning the hug.

“Okay enough with the emotional turmoil. You have a mission to prep for. And I have snooty council members to piss off.” Skye lets out a bubble of laughter and pulls back to look at the smirk planted on Nat’s face.

“Some things never change” Skye says affectionately and Nat breaks into a wide grin.

“Why would I change my ways when it gets hilarious results?” Nat says sarcastically and Skye smiles wide and chuckles again.

“True. But send me the video feed so I can watch their faces go purple again.”

“Will do my little protégé. And about before in the gym, I didn’t me to insult you when I thought Maria was the one who came up with the plan. It was just so similar to her strategies. And I guess I’m not used to you being so grown up and so knowledgeable in battle. I guess that’s one of the things I missed huh? Not seeing you grow up and become an independent and strong woman.” Skye blushes at the comment but she smiles at Nat in forgiveness.

“I know you didn’t mean to insult me. I surprise people on a regular basis with my skills. I don’t know why though. And I’m sorry too when I said May taught me a lot. Well she did but you taught me the most important thing. How to be strong and to never give up, which helps when May is kicking my ass in training. If I keep getting up and last longer than the last time she gives me candy.” Nat chuckles at Skye’s excited voice when she talks about candy but stops when she realizes something.

“Wait she gives you candy? She never did that for me! That is not fair! She would just kick my ass and then walk out saying to be ready to go tomorrow morning.” Nat frowns and Skye bites her lip to stop her laughter.

“Would you like some of my candy?”

“No I don’t want your candy! I want my own!” Skye bursts out laughing and hugs Nat before pulling back and smirking at her.

“Aww Nat don’t be upset. You just weren’t good enough to receive candy. It’s nothing to be ashamed of really, but it is kind of sad. Everyone has gotten candy from May except for you.”

Skye laughs but backs up towards her door and hits it with a soft thud when Nat glares at her and stalks forward. But before she can grab Skye the door swings open and Skye falls backwards hitting the ground with a thud. Maria who had thought someone knocked had swung the door open and stepped to the side to let the person in but instead Skye fell through. Maria stares in shock and covers her mouth to stop the laughter that was trying to escape. Nat just stops and stares in shock before she falls over laughing. She was laughing so hard that no noise came out and looked like a retarded seal when she started clapping. Skye groans and covers her face in embarrassment.

"Why does this always happen to me?” Skye whines before she starts to get up. Maria offers her hand while shaking with laughter but Skye knocks it aside gently and glares mockingly at her while getting to her feet. Nat was still on the floor outside the room so Skye walks over to the door.

“Shut up!” Skye yells but laughter is evident in her voice and then slams the door, shutting Nat out. Skye turns around to look at Maria who had finally stopped laughing.

“See you next week Little One!” Skye shakes her head and opens the door to pull Nat into a tight hug.

“See you Angel. Love you.” Nat kisses her head before smiling and replying.

“Love you too. Good luck on the mission. Don’t get into too much trouble while I’m gone.” Skye sticks out her tongue in response before laughing and closing the door when Nat walks down the hall.

“Really? You couldn’t catch me just this once? I have caught you every time! Next time you fall I’m not catching you.”

“You have super abilities I don’t. And I was definitely not expecting that. I thought you knocked so I stepped to the side to let you in. no one else saw it’ll be fine.” Maria had walked up to Skye who was pouting with her arms crossed, and wraps her arms around her waist. Skye swallows hard trying not to be effected by Maria’s closeness but fails.

“Damnit.” Skye says before giving in and pressing her lips to Maria’s. She unfolds her arms and winds them around Maria’s neck, sliding her hands into her hair, scraping her nails lightly across the back of her neck. Maria groans and shivers at the feeling and pulls Skye closer until every inch of them is touching. Maria pushes forward more, causing Skye to bend backwards a bit and grip Maria’s hair tighter. The kiss become heated and Maria’s hands begin to slide up under Skye’s shirt, but May’s voice interrupts them.

“Ten minutes till boarding.” Comes over the intercoms through the base causing the two women to jump apart.

“Damnit! I still need to pack!” Maria just chuckles and points to the two gear bags sitting on the bed ready to go. Skye stops in her tracks and looks over at Maria in shock.

“What? You were talking with Nat for a while so I thought I would get your stuff ready for you.” Maria shrugs and grabs her bag slinging it over her shoulder, and handing Skye hers. Skye grabs it and smiles gratefully and pecks Maria on the cheek before grabbing her hand and pulling her to the plane.

“You’re the best, you know that?”

“I know” Maria says smirking and Skye shakes her head grinning.

When everyone was buckled up, May took off towards Canada. It took about three hours for them to reach their destination. Everyone geared up and Skye set up her laptop and tablet on the holotable ready to be used. Everyone left entering the Canadian wilderness and started to trudge through the snow and towards the buildings. Maria and Skye were listening in on the coms when they suddenly cut out.

“That shouldn’t have happened.” Skye grabs her laptop and types furiously trying to find the connection again but was unable to.

“It’s like something is jamming it I can’t get a signal. Coulson should be calling us.” Maria grabs the satellite phone and calls Coulson. When he doesn’t answer Maria and Skye share a worried look before both rush into action pulling out their weapons and putting their jackets on before rushing off the plane, towards the team.

When they reach the site they make sure to hide behind one of the buildings and slowly slide around checking for threats. Once the coast was clear they rush into the building and start sweeping each room looking for any sign of the team. As they are searching the building Skye hears a whistling sound coming from the right and freezes before she shouts to Maria.

“Maria! Come on we need to leave now!” Maria whips her head to look at Skye and sees the terrified look on her face, knowing something is really wrong. She rushes to Skye’s side and Skye grabs her hand pulling her towards the window. Using her powers she shatters the glass and grabs hold of Maria before leaping out the fifth story window with Maria in her arms.

As soon as they are out of the building a missile hits and blows the building to pieces. Skye yanks Maria into her body shielding her from the debris, suddenly forming a shield around them. They hit the ground, Skye on her back and Maria on top of her both groaning.

“It looks like you caught me after all” Skye lets out a pained laugh and Maria rolls off of her. Noticing the blood stain on Skye’s side Maria immediately starts pulling the coat off of Skye and gently pulls her shirt up. A piece of large glass was stuck in her side just below her ribs, making Maria suck in her breath but Skye places her hand on her arm.

“Super healing remember? I can already feel it kicking in. we need to pull it out.” Maria sags in relief forgetting that Skye had new abilities.

“Okay on the count of three. One-” Maria rips the glass out and Skye grits her to try and stop the scream of pain, but soon enough the pain starts to dissipate. Skye lets out a sigh of relief and smirks at Maria.

“That was cruel.” Maria just shakes her head and snorts before gently pulling Skye’s shirt down and zipping up her coat.

“We’ll discuss my cruelty later. Right now we need to go find the team.” Skye nods and lets Maria pull her to her feet. Skye kisses her on the mouth quickly, before grabbing her gun and then Maria’s hand in hers.

“Thanks doc.” Maria smiles and then starts to jog towards the other building with Skye right beside her, gun draw and ready.

Once they get to the building Skye hears voices in the distance and looks around trying to find the source. She looks up and notices a figure in the window, and recognizes it as Bobbi. She was fighting off three men all at once and seemed to be doing fine but Skye decided to go up to anyway. Her and Maria run up the stairs checking each floor before finally reaching Bobbi. Bobbi takes out the last guy with a spin kick to the head. Skye walks in careful to not step on the unconscious bodies. Bobbi turns around and sighs in relief when she sees they are okay.

“Thank god you two are okay. I saw you go into that building but I didn’t see if you got out in time.” Bobbi grabs Skye and pulls her in for a tight hug and then Maria before looking over them wondering how they were not hurt. Maria reading Bobbi’s confusion just points to Skye as her explanation.

“I’ll explain on the way. We have to go find the others. Do you know where they are?”

“They are in the building across from us. Turns out the artifact is under it.”

Skye nods for them to follow her out the door and takes off in a jog with Maria and Bobbi flanking her.

“I heard a whistling sound when we were searching but I noticed Maria didn’t hear it so I knew it wasn’t close enough. So I told Maria we had to get out right then and I blew out a window so we could jump out, the missile hitting right after. I pulled Maria into me and shielded her and then I somehow made a force field to surround us while we fell. It blocked all of the debris and softened the blow of hitting the ground.”  
“What floor were you on?”

“The fifth” Bobbi raises her eyebrows in surprise. “And you didn’t get hurt at all?”

“Well I got a small piece of glass in the side before I put the shield up.” Maria snorts and shakes her head. Skye glares at her before sighing.

“Fine it was a large piece in my side. But Maria pulled it out and I’m fine.” Bobbi shakes her head incredulously.

“I forgot you have super healing.”

“So did I. I almost started panicking until Skye reminded me.” Bobbi gives her a sympathetic look and looks at Skye’s side noticing the tear in her coat and the blood stain.

“Okay we’re here. Are they in the basement?” Bobbi nods and they rush downstairs, still being cautious of threats. Skye sees movement out the corner of her eye and turns firing without thought and watches as the gunman falls unconscious from the ICER.

Bobbi lets out a slow whistle. “Nice shot.” Skye grins and they keep moving until they reach the door leading to the basement.  
They reach the basement and find everyone trying to break through the concrete but are having difficulty. Skye walks over and looks at their progress. They managed to crack the concrete and start a hole but nothing more. Skye looks at May and sees she is looking at her with relief. She’ll have to ask about that later but right now she needed to get the floor open.

“I need everyone to move back.” Coulson looks at her worriedly but seeing the determined look on her face he gets everyone to back up against the far wall. Skye takes a deep breath and lets it out before backing up a few steps pointing her hand in the direction of the hole. Skye focusses all of her attention on the hole, blocking out all the other noise. The floor starts to shake and the hole breaks open sending cracks across the floor. After five minutes the floor was open wide enough to look in and the earth was broken all the way down to where the artifact laid. Skye stops and everything comes rushing in all at once making her stagger but Mack is there holding her up.

“You did good tremors. You did good.” Skye nods and notices her nose was dripping. Raising her hand she touches her nose and pulls back her hand to see it covered in blood.

“Shit.” Skye looks up at Bobbi when she hears her say that but before she can get any words out a high pitched frequency starts and Skye feels like her eardrums are rupturing. Skye grabs her head and covers her ears to try and stop the noise. Skye sways on her feet and tries to find the stairs so she can leave the noise behind but everything goes blurry. The noise increases and Skye screams out.

“Ah make it stop! Turn it off! Please turn it off!” As soon as she finishes speaking the noise disappears and she sinks to her knees in relief.

Bobbi and Maria are on their knees beside her trying to coax her to pull her hands away from her ears. When she does she can feel blood dripping from her ears and hands, along with her nose that started bleeding more heavily. May and Jemma are in front of her with a first aid kit but she can’t focus on what they are saying before the darkness takes over and she falls into Bobbi.


	19. Bite the Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye gets into a bit of trouble trying to save a team member

“Ugh.” Skye groans and flutters her eyes open to see a face millimeters from her own.

“Jesus Bobbi I know we’re close but not that close.” Lifting her hand she pushes Bobbi’s face away and tries to sit up but is stopped by Simmons. Simmons puts her hand on Skye’s shoulder and pushes her back into a lying position.

“Skye please lay down we don’t know the full effects of your injuries.”

“Jeeemmmmaaa!” Skye whines and brings a hand to her cover her eyes in defeat. Skye sighs and reaches for Maria’s hand. 

“Why does this always happen to me?” Maria chuckles but stifles it when Skye sends her a glare. Maria grins and leans down to kiss Skye on the cheek, making Skye’s resolve start to slip.

Bobbi watches the scene noticing Skye trying to still be mad but not quit holding out and snorts. Bobbi makes a whipping noise while pretending to use a whip. Skye glares at Bobbi before raising her hand and sending a small amount of energy to hit Bobbi in the face forcing it to the side. Bobbi’s eyes widen in shock and she slowly turns her head to stare at Skye.

“Did you just bitch slap me with your powers?” Skye snorts and the three other women stifle their laughter as Bobbi glares at Skye who just smirks and raises her eyebrow at the question.

“It shut you up didn’t it? And I’m not allowed to move so my powers were plan B.”

Everyone just shakes their heads at the pair and smiles but stops when a sound comes from upstairs. Skye freezes and pushes herself up ignoring everyone’s protests. Skye slowly rises to her feet making sure to not sway. She grabs Maria’s hand and pulls out her ICER while walking them over to the stairs. She stops to listen and pales when she hears what the people are planning. Skye takes a deep breath and turns around to look at everyone.

“There are people upstairs and they are part of Hydra. We need to get this artifact out now but we are not using that damn thing.” Skye glares at the machine trying to blow it up with her mind before walking over to the hole. Skye peers in and raises her hand towards the artifact and slowly pushes her power towards it, raising it inch by inch. 

After a few minutes Skye manages to get it out of the hole and lays it on the ground. Simmons and Fitz quickly and efficiently enclose what looks to be a book of sorts. Not having time to investigate further, Skye rushes to the stairs and pulls her gun. The door opens and Skye shoots five times taking out the men trying to come down stairs.

“We have to go now there are ten more men upstairs coming this way.”

Coulson gives the orders for FitzSimmons to take the artifact to the bus with Mack and Hunter, while the rest take out the remaining Hydra agents. 

Skye ushers the scientists up the stairs and follows closely protecting them from danger. As soon as they get upstairs the team splits off Fitz and Simmons take off with Mack and Hunter taking point. 

While they go for the Bus Maria and Skye take the men coming from the left, May and Coulson take the right and Bobbi takes center so she is able to be help to either pair.

Skye rushes the man coming at her and slides between his legs, spinning on her knees to face him, and shooting him in the back. Sensing something coming at her head Skye ducks and rolls to the right avoiding the baton an agent had swung at her head. Hopping up Skye kicks the man in the kneecap breaking it and making him shout in pain while falling to his other knee. Giving Skye the opportunity to spin kick him in the head. 

Looking around Skye sees Coulson and May fighting back to back taking out three guards while Bobbi kicks a man in the chest sending him flying into the wall and knocking him unconscious. 

Maria was fighting two men with ease and when an agent suddenly pops out from behind the wall down the hall and aims at Bobbi. 

Everything seems to slow down and Skye takes off to reach Bobbi before it’s too late. The man had fired right before Skye makes it to Bobbi’s side, tackling her to the ground. 

Maria had just finished her fight when she heard the gun go off. Whipping around she finds Skye onto of Bobbi then looks at the man down the hall before shooting him without hesitation.

Skye was breathing heavily as was Bobbi who looks at Skye in shock before wrapping her arms around Skye and whispering her thanks.

“Thank you Skye. But you still shouldn’t have done that. You could have been hurt.”

“Super healing remember? Its better me than you. At least I won’t bleed to death before getting to the Bus. And plus I wasn’t hurt.” Skye says before starting to get to her feet. When she is halfway up Skye pales and hunches over in pain. 

She lets out a small scream through gritted teeth giving the others reason to look over. Bobbi rushes to keep her up right while trying to find the area of pain.

“Skye look at me. Where does it hurt?”

Skye breathes through her nose and swallows the bile rising in her throat. “My back.” She manages to rasp out before leaning her full body weight on Bobbi. 

Maria reaches them and looks at Skye’s back noticing the bullet wound on the left side halfway down her back, inches from her spine. Maria looks up at Bobbi panicked and pinches her fingers to show that the bullet isn’t far from her spine.

Bobbi swallows hard and nods before slowly laying Skye on her stomach and pulls her shirt up gently to see the wound. 

“Okay Skye there is no exit wound so that means it may have hit major organs and it is really close to your spine. We need you to stay still while we get Simmons in here with a stretcher.”

Skye nods sluggishly from the pain before managing to croak out a few words. “You need to hurry. I can feel it start to heal and I’m pretty sure we don’t want the bullet stuck in there.”

May and Coulson were already telling the others to bring medical supplies and a stretcher for Skye and to hurry. May crouches down beside Skye and places her hand gently between Skye’s shoulder blades and lowering her head to whisper in her ear. 

“Everything will be fine okay? Simmons is on her way. Just hold on alright? You have to stay awake so can you answer some questions for me?” Skye nods weakly and forces her eyes open and to focus on May’s face.

“How old are you?”  
“Twenty-six.”  
“When is your birthday?”  
“July second.”  
“Who are your parents?”

“Phil Coulson and Melinda May.” Everyone looks up at that and smiles sadly while May tries to stop the tears from falling and she’s pretty sure Coulson is too.

“What is your favourite thing to do?”

“Kiss Maria. She’s a really good kisser.” Skye manages a smirk and looks at May with a spark in her eye before blinking slowly trying to stay awake. Maria lets out a choke of a laugh and bites her lip, then blinks rapidly trying to stop the tears from falling. May just shakes her head at Skye in amusement.

May is interrupted from asking her next question when Simmons bursts around the corner with the boys at her heels.

“Set the stretcher up and hand me my bag stat.” Mack and Hunter assemble the stretcher while Fitz grabs her bag and hands it to her. Simmons kneels down and opens her bag grabbing gloves antiesthetic and medical tools. 

“Okay Skye this is going to sting a lot but I need you to be still okay?”

Skye nods barely able to keep her eyes open. But when May shifts she opens her eyes to see Maria there and gives her a small smile. Maria smiles gently before taking her hand and rubbing her thumb over Skye’s knuckles soothing her.

“Skye I’m really sorry but it seems like we can’t move you without making the bullet shift, which could cause you to have permanent damage to your spinal cord.”

“Its fine Jem. Just please get it out before my body heals to quickly for you to get to the bullet.”

“Okay just let me get the anesthesia-”

“No there’s no time. You need to do it right now.” Everyone is speechless and starts to protest but Skye stops them.

“I have had worse. Just please do this before it’s too late. I can handle it okay? Jem please…”

Jemma looks sick but agrees anyway. “Okay Skye but you won’t be able to move at all do you understand?” 

Skye nods quickly before taking deep but painful breath before releasing it. Jemma wipes around the wound quickly but carefully, and even though Skye knows she’s being gentle she still can’t help but grit her teeth at the flare of pain the alcohol brought.

Maria lays down on her stomach as well and turns her head so it’s facing Skye. Bobbi does the same beside Maria making the three of them form a triangle. Skye is able to see both of them from her position and it makes her feel a lot better knowing they are staying with her.

“Rockstar I know you’re in pain right now but know when you get better I’m going to beat your ass for taking that bullet for me.” Skye grins but it turns into a grimace when Jemma starts to press on the wound.

“You’ll try. But I’m pretty sure there is going to be a long line of angry women waiting to take me out when this is over.”

“Damn right.” May interjects and looks anxious and angry but mostly afraid of what might happen if they don’t get the bullet out in time.

“Yeah I figured. Nat is going to kill me.” Maria squeezes her hand and whispers in Skye’s ear.

“We are going to be having a long talk when this is over. But there may also be kissing involved afterwards.” Skye groans and squeezes her eyes shut in defeat.

“Fine but know I would do it again, just this time I would raise my shield instead. Getting shot is a pain in the ass. Or I guess in this case the back.” When no one comments and just stares at her Skye sighs.

“Too soon?”

Everyone just nods their head and Skye smiles sheepishly, but it disappears when Jemma makes the first incision. Skye squeezes Maria’s hand and clenches her jaw, trying not to cry out in pain. Bobbi grabs her other hand and rubs her thumb over the inside of her wrist.

“You’re okay, it will be over soon.”

“Bobbi I love you but please be quiet.” Everyone chuckles and Bobbi looks apologetic but Skye winks at her. 

“I’m kidding. Please keep talking while Doctor Simmons saves my life for the millionth time.”

Jemma pipes up but is still focused on the task at hand. “It is not the millionth time. But it’s pretty close.”

“Okay thank you Simmons. We all know I’m a magnet for danger. No need to rub it in.”

Jemma snorts but cuts again and then grabs the tweezers to be ready for extracting the bullet. Skye lets out a scream when Jemma cuts her again and digs in trying to find the bullet. Jemma winces and continues slowly to search from the bullet. After a few minutes she finally touches it. 

Breathing in relief Jemma grabs hold of the bullet with the tweezers and slowly extracts it. Skye groans and lets out a breath and relaxes from her tense position and releases her death grip on both Maria and Bobbi’s hand.

“Oh thank god. Thanks Jem you’re the best.”

“You’re welcome Skye. Just try not to get shot again.”

"Yeah... I can't make that promise. We all know that trouble finds me wherever I go, which include bullets unfortunately because some assholes are too fucking gun happy." 

Everyone pauses and then nods in agreement but are still unhappy about it.


	20. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye heals up and Bobbi helps Skye through some feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait. I haven't had internet for the past few weeks. And I was having some writers block for a bit. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

“We need to leave.” May says when Simmons finishes stitching Skye up.

Skye shuts her eyes in exhaustion and drops her forehead against the cool floor. Her head felt like someone was whacking it with a pick axe over and over. Now that the adrenaline has disappeared she is starting to feel the effects of what the machine frequency had done to her head. The pain in her back was slowly disappearing but there was still an insistent throbbing. Maria and Bobbi were still holding her hands and gently rubbing their thumbs across her knuckles when May crouches down and starts to run her fingers through Skye’s hair soothingly before speaking.

“Hey Skye, are you okay with being moved? We need to leave soon before Hydra comes with reinforcements.”

“Yeah just slow okay? I think my head might explode if I move to fast.”

Jemma stops packing up to look at Skye in concern, along with everyone else in the hall. Jemma searches through her bag and finds a thermostat before walking over and kneeling on the ground beside Skye.

“Skye I’m going to take your temperature okay?” Skye just nods and opens her mouth without opening her eyes. Jemma places it under her tongue waiting for it to beep. After a minute she pulls it out and looks at it before her eyebrows furrow in concern. Jemma places her hand on Skye’s forehead and winces at the heat coming off of her.

“Skye your temperature is almost one hundred and fifty. That is way too high to be normal but considering you are inhuman it may be low for you. We are going to put you on the stretcher now okay?” 

Skye grunts her agreement giving them permission to lift her on the stretcher. Mack and Hunter walk over and gently lift her with the assistance of Bobbi and Maria keeping her stabilized. Once on it Jemma straps her down so she doesn’t fall off it but Skye tenses anyway. Jemma pauses and places her hand in between Skye’s shoulder blades leaning down to whisper in her ear.

“Skye are you alright? Are you in pain?”

Skye clears her throat and shakes her head but still grips the stretcher tightly. “No Jem I’m fine, just had a déjà vu of sorts.” Maria grabs one of Skye’s fists and gently coaxes her to let her death grip go. Jemma seems to remember Ward had strapped her down, so she leans down again so no one else will be able to hear and whispers again.

“These are just so you don’t fall off but if you are feeling uncomfortable I can loosen them?” Skye breaths in deeply before nodding. Jemma smiles softly and runs her fingers through Skye’s hair before moving to undo the straps until they are hanging loosely against Skye’s body but still buckled together.

“Thanks Jem.”

“No problem Skye.” Skye grins at her and nods to Mack for him to start pushing the stretcher. Mack follows May and Coulson closely with Skye on the stretcher, Bobbi and Maria hold her hands and Jemma rests a hand on her leg while they walk, with Hunter taking the rear with Fitz in between him and Mack.

They manage to get Skye on the Bus safely and move her to the medical pod where they place her on the bed. May went to start the plane and Coulson to his office to make some calls. The rest of the team gets Skye situated. Skye grumbles a bunch of curse words as they place her on her stomach again. Maria raises an eyebrow in amusement when Skye huffs and tries to move her head so she can see everyone but is clearly uncomfortable with the angle.

“God why didn’t I use my new ability and put a shield up?” Skye asks in exasperation and Bobbi just shrugs grinning before she sits in the chair and puts her feet up on the bed by Skye’s face.

“You have three seconds to get your rank ass feet out of my face before I do something worse than bitch slapping you.” Hunter chokes and coughs making everyone look at him and stare in amusement, while Bobbi takes her warning seriously and moves her feet slowly off of the bed.

“You okay there Princess?” Skye asks with   
laughter evident in her voice. Bobbi and Maria chuckle while Skye just smirks at the glare Hunter sends her way. Jemma giggles quietly and continues to hook Skye up to the pain medication and when she is about to inject her with the needle Jemma glances at Skye in question. Skye nods giving her a quick smile of gratitude before turning her attention back to Hunter.

“You slapped Bobbi!?” Skye snorts when Hunter’s voice cracks but answers anyways humouring him.

“Not properly. I didn’t use my hand.” Hunter looks confused so Skye rolls her eyes and continues.

“I used another method that only I can use.” Hunter still looks lost and Skye stares at him with an incredulous look.

“Seriously!? Hunter I used my powers to hit her.” Understanding dawns on his face and he makes an O shape with his mouth.

“Wait weren’t you there? I’m pretty sure you were by the hole when this happened.” Hunter blushes and looks at the ground before mumbling. Skye hears him clearly and laughs, but when no one else does she explains what he said.

“He said he was trying to reach the artifact with a pole that had a hook on the end. Which he found while I was passed out. But it wasn’t long enough so he had to reach into the hole holding the hook but when he reached down he dropped it in the hole.” Everyone laughs and Hunter curses her before stalking out of the room. Bobbi shakes her head at his lack of brain cells and sighs dramatically. Skye gives Bobbi a pointed look and smirks when Bobbi remembers what Skye made her say a few weeks ago. Bobbi slumps in defeat and nods her head telling Skye she agrees she can do better than Hunter.

Maria had been watching their interaction and starts shaking in silent laughter drawing Skye’s attention. Skye smirks and holds her hand up for Maria to high five. Maria smiles and slaps Skye’s hand but grabs it afterwards and interlaces their fingers. Maria moves and sits beside Skye on the bed, careful to not move her and faces Bobbi. Bobbi looks up when she sees Maria laugh and high five Skye. When Maria sits down Skye and Maria smirk at Bobbi with knowing expressions, unnerving her and making her shift in the chair.

“What?” Skye’s smirk widens and then she smiles innocently.

“I don’t think you would want me to say it in front of everyone.” Bobbi looks skeptical but nods anyway.

“Fine but you will tell me later.” Bobbi points her finger at them and glares menacingly before getting up and kissing Skye’s head. 

“I’m going to find May and see how much time we have until me land. I’ll see you later Rockstar.”

“Bye Amazon.” Bobbi winks and walks out but not before giving Jemma a sweet smile, making Jemma blush when Bobbi leaves. Maria and Skye grin at each other and fist bump, but school their features when Jemma turns around with a tray. Mack and Fitz look at the couple in amusement before giving Skye big smiles and walking out.

“Is that jello!?” Jemma grins and nods handing Skye her favourite flavours. Blue raspberry and cherry jello cups filled the tray and Skye grins like a little kid and reaches for the blue one Jemma held out.

“This is why you’re my best friend Jems.” Maria raises her eyebrow at Skye when she shoves it at Maria to hold. Skye smiles sweetly to which Maria rolls her eyes but holds the cup for her anyways since she is laying on her stomach and her head is at an awkward angle. Using only one hand Skye manages to finish the cup in three scoops. Jemma smiles fondly and rolls her eyes before handing Skye a cherry cup.

“This is the only reason?” Skye grins and shakes her head.

“Of course not. You’re also British.” Maria chuckles when Jemma sighs and moves they tray farther away from Skye, making her whine and start apologizing.

“Okay, Okay! I’m sorry Jem! You’re the best because you are sweet and caring, you have always believed in me, and even though we went through a rough patch we manage to stay strong. You give great advice. You always save me when I get hurt and make me tea when I’m sad. You watch TV with me even when you hate the show and cuddle with me, you help me prank the team, make sure I eat and sleep properly, and you are incredibly smart. Plus you are British which I find incredibly adorable and awesome because I can tell people I have my own Hermione.” Jemma looks shocked and like she was going to cry, while Skye looks completely honest and open. Jemma rushes towards her and hugs her awkwardly but it makes the two laugh and Skye kisses her cheek in thanks.

“I love you Skye. You’re my best friend for all of those things as well except for the British part. Your accent is terrible.” Skye gasps in mock anger looking hurt.

“I’ll have you know Dr. Simmons my accent is brilliant.” Skye says in a British accent making both Maria and Jemma groan then laugh when Skye giggles and yawns.

“Still horrible love. Sorry.” Skye waves it off and sighs in disappointment.

“Oh well I tried. But seriously Jem what is this pain medicine? I feel like I’m going to spill all of my feelings and thoughts.”

“It’s morphine. Only a mild dose though, to make your pain go away and make you sleepy.”

“Damn this stuff is awesome. I feel so high right now.” Maria chuckles at the dopey grin on Skye’s face. Jemma packs her things away and then hugs Skye again.

“I’ll leave you two alone for a while. I’ll be back when we land to check on your vitals.” Skye grins and nods before closing her eyes sighing in contentment.

“Thanks Simmons. I’ll try to keep her out of trouble.” Jemma smiles at Maria and nods before rushing out of the room with a good luck thrown towards Maria.

“You’re really beautiful. Are you my girlfriend?” Maria stares at Skye in amusement before moving and sitting in the chair facing Skye.

“Yes Skye I’m your girlfriend.”

“Wow I have good taste. Mental high five.” Maria puts a hand on her mouth to stop herself from bursting out in laughter when Skye says this.

“I’m sleepy.” Maria smiles at how adorable Skye is and gently moves her bangs away from her eyes.

“Go to sleep sweetheart. I’ll be here when wake up.”

“Okay g’night.” Maria kisses her on the cheek and settles back in the chair holding Skye’s hand.

“Sweet dreams.” Skye smiles and then she is out, snoring slightly. While Skye sleeps Maria thinks back on everything that happened today.

Skye saving them from the missile and getting hit with flying glass to protect her and making sure she took the brunt of the fall instead of Maria. Skye opening a hole to get to the artifact and then screaming out in pain when the machine was started to retrieve the artifact. Her bleeding from the ears and nose, then passing out. And then when they fought the Hydra agents Skye was incredible, sliding between the agent’s legs and then shooting him in the back. And when she was almost clubbed in the head Maria almost shot the man but Skye managed to get out of the way and break his knee in the process. Then when she heard the gunshot Maria was overcome with terror that Skye was dead. She had never felt that much fear in her life and definitely not for another person. And finding out Skye was actually hit and the severity of her injury doubled her anxiety. But nothing compared when Skye told Simmons to operate without anesthetic right there in the hallway. Skye’s anguished screams still echo through her head and she can’t shake the feeling that there was something fueling Skye’s decision to tackle Bobbi instead of just sending the bullet back at the man. Maria is brought out of her thoughts when Skye groans and shifts trying to turn over. 

Maria stands up and gently rubs Skye’s back and smooths her hair away from her face.  
Skye’s eyes flutter open and she smiles when she sees Maria. Maria notices the colour returning to Skye’s cheek and her pupils aren’t dilated anymore. Placing a hand on Skye’s forehead she can tell the fever has broken as well.

“Hey.” Skye smiles at her sleepily and rubs her eyes before reaching out and grabbing Maria’s hand in hers.

“Hi.” Maria kisses her on the cheek and starts to pull away but Skye groans and shifts giving her better access to her lips. Chuckling Maria bends down and places a soft kiss on Skye’s lips before pulling back. Skye pouts again then pulls Maria’s head back down, and gives her a kiss that is hungry but still soft and sweet. Their lips start to move in sync slowly, neither of them rushing and just enjoying the feeling of the other’s lips. Skye’s hand snakes up into Maria’s hair and she starts to run her fingernails gently across her scalp making Maria shiver and groan at the feeling. Skye smiles into the kiss which leads to Maria smiling, making it difficult to kiss. They both pull away and catch their breath before Skye pulls Maria down for one more kiss.

“Can I roll over now? I’m pretty sure my back is fully healed now.” Skye asks giving Maria puppy eyes. Maria rolls her eyes at the look but internally is thinking it is really adorable.

“I have to check with Simmons on this one.” Skye sighs before grumbling something that Maria isn’t able to hear.

“What?”

“I said she’s never going to let me leave now. They should just put my name on the door and make this my private room since no one else uses it as much as I do.” Skye frowns irritably making Maria laugh and shake her head.

“Maybe we should Skye. It seems you are my only patient these days.” Jemma interrupts when she walks in. Skye groans and hits her head on the bed repeatedly before Jemma glares at her.

“Jemma please. I need to get out of here! I’m starting to feel claustrophobic.” Jemma sighs and nods before she pulls Skye’s shirt up and inspects the wound, which is now just a faint pink scar. Jemma shakes her head still amazed that Skye heals this quickly.

“You are fully healed already which is incredible. I may have a theory about this actually. Oh you can sit up now, but if you feel any pain you need to tell me. There may have been internal damage that we don’t know about but I’m sure your body has healed it already.” Skye grins before quickly rolling on her back, sighing in delight.

“This is so much better. My neck was starting to cramp up.”

“Okay so we are back at the Playground now and I have called everyone in here so I only have to explain this once. They should be here in a few minutes.”

Skye grins through a mouthful of blue jello that she had swiped from the tray seconds after she was sitting up. Everyone chose that moment walk in and they chuckle at Skye who has now three empty containers of jello surrounding her. Hunter sees the tray and makes a break for it but is stopped by an invisible force. Since he had started to run he hit it full force making his head snap back knocking him off balanced and fall backwards hitting the floor with a thud. Everyone stands frozen in shock, not knowing what to do when Hunter starts cursing and groaning on the floor. Everyone looks at Skye who is still eating her jello calmly watching Hunter with a smirk.

“Hunter? What are my rules?” Hunter glares at her which she returns making him sigh and explain.

“Do not touch your laptop.”

“And?”

“Don’t go in your room without permission.”

“And?”

“No hitting on your girlfriend.”

“And?”

"Don’t steal your food.”

“Good Boy. Now don’t touch my jello. Is that so hard to follow?” Hunter glares at her to which Skye raises her eyebrows expectantly.

“Alright! I won’t touch the jello. Geez you need to get laid. You’re becoming a huge bit-” Skye stops eating her fifth cup of jello and glares daggers at Hunter.

“Hunter I swear to everything holy if you finish that sentence it will be the last thing you ever say.” Hunter stops talking abruptly and freezes in place at her deadly tone and the glare he is receiving from every female in the room.

“Right, well I think Simmons called us in here so I think we should go ahead and start this meeting.” Coulson interrupts before a huge brawl breaks out.

“Yes. So I have a theory as to why Skye has had a fever after every injury she has received since she has been injected with the serum. I believe the fever is caused by her body trying to heal at the accelerated rate. It is repairing the damaged tissue and muscle by increasing her core temperature and multiplying her cells rapidly in the process.”

Skye looks up from her jello cup when Jemma finishes her theory to see May looking at her.

“What?”

“Were you even listening?” May asks with disappointment sounding more like a disapproving mother. Skye looks insulted that May believes she wasn’t paying attention.

“Seriously? Of course I was listening. It is about my body and health. Just because I wasn’t making eye contact doesn’t mean my ears suddenly stop working, which by the way are enhanced.” Skye finishes feeling irritable that she has to explain herself. May still looks expectant making Skye roll her eyes and sighs before explaining.

“Simmons just said that the fever is caused by my body reproducing cells rapidly to try and repair the tissue and muscle damage at an accelerated rate. Basically the healing process raises my core temperature like it’s trying to fight off an infection but instead of a virus it is the physical injury being fought off and healed.” Skye swings her legs off the bed and proceeds to stand even though Jemma and everyone in the room except Maria protests.

“I’m fine. I’m not fragile. I am fully healed thanks to the serum.” Skye says bitterly and frowns at the thought before walking out of the room towards the showers. Maria and May move to follow her but Bobbi blocks them holding up a hand and shakes her head.

“I think I need to talk with Skye right now. I may have an idea about that this is about.” Maria nods reluctantly and sighs while running a hand through her hair. And May gives a sharp nod of agreement before Bobbi leaves.

Bobbi walks down the hallway towards Skye’s room to wait for her to come back from her shower. She opens the door, deciding to not close it so Skye knows someone is inside and sits on the bed. After twenty minutes Skye walks in and starts pulling out clothes without saying a word to Bobbi. Bobbi watches as she changes into workout clothes and grabs her water bottle before walking back out, without so much as a glance back at Bobbi. She follows Skye silently off the plane, through the base and into the gym then waits until Skye is placing her bottle down to make her move.

She rushes her trying for the sneak attack but Skye hears her and turns around grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back and shoving her forward. Bobbi spins around and ducks narrowly avoiding a punch to the face before lowering to the ground and trying for a leg sweep. But Skye sees it coming and jumps over her leg landing gracefully, while Bobbi jumps up and aims a kick at Skye’s ribs which is blocked by a forearm before she is directing a punch at Skye’s face. Blocking the punch Skye ducks under Bobbi’s arm and grabs her forearm using Bobbi’s momentum to yank her forward and knee her in the ribs. Bobbi hunches over giving Skye the opportunity to hit her in the back with an elbow, making Bobbi fall forward but she does a somersault right before she face plants. Bobbi spins around and grins at Skye.

“You have to flip into it.” Skye rolls her eyes and a ghost of a smile crosses her lips before quickly disappearing. Skye rushes forward and jumps, wrapping her legs around Bobbi’s neck before flipping them over so Bobbi lands on her back with a thud. Skye moves so she is straddling Bobbi’s hips but Bobbi lifts her hips, knocking Skye off balance and grabs her left arm, thrusting her hips up and rolling them over so she is now on top of Skye. Skye lifts her hips quickly and brings her knees to her chest under Bobbi and kicks out catching Bobbi in the stomach making her tumble backwards. Skye is up and rushing Bobbi in seconds and aiming a punch at her face which is dodged and then reciprocated. Skye dodges the fist and narrowly blocks the kick aimed at her ribs, before she slides between Bobbi’s legs and pulls the other woman’s legs out from under her when she passes. Bobbi manages to twist so she lands on her back instead of her face giving Skye the opportunity to straddle her again and punch her in the face twice before she can get her bearings. Bobbi grabs Skye’s collar and yanks her down and elbows her in the side of the head hard enough to knock her sideways.

“Jemma is going to kill us.” Bobbi says when they are both on their feet. Skye smirks and raises an eyebrow at the statement before replying.

“Are you sure about that? I mean you two seem to be pretty close these days. I’m pretty sure you could talk some sense into her.” Bobbi narrows her eyes in suspicion and throws a punch catching Skye in the face.

“What are you talking about?” Skye’s smirk widens impossibly so, and Bobbi becomes apprehensive.

“You mean that you have a huge lady boner for Jemma?” Bobbi’s mouth drops open in shock, giving Skye the opportunity to deliver a punch to Bobbi’s stomach. Bobbi groans in pain before straightening up and putting her hands up in a “T” formation calling a truce.

“Okay time-out. We need to talk.” Skye nods and walks over to the bench where her water is. Bobbi follows and sits down with Skye.

“So when are you going to ask her out?” Bobbi glares at her and shakes her head.

“I’m not. I don’t even know if she is into women, and even if she is, she doesn’t feel the same way. Plus she is with Fitz, and I’m with Hunter.” Skye scoffs at her friend’s blindness.

“You have got to be shitting me.” Bobbi looks annoyed and glares at Skye.

“What?”

“Jemma is definitely into women. When I joined the team we had a fling for a while, nothing serious. Which in the end made us even closer and better best friends. But you Bobbi are blind as fuck. Every time you walk into a room she stares at you with awe, and she jumps at the opportunity to talk to you about science shit. And when you smile at her she blushes every time, but only when you leave the room. Like when you smiled at her before leaving the med pod. She blushed right after you left, even Maria sees you two like each other and she has only been around for a few weeks. And do not get me started when you are training. She stares at you all the time. And when you go out for missions I can tell she is a nervous wreck waiting for you to get back safely.”

Bobbi stares at her in shock and looks at a loss for words. Skye watches her in amusement as she struggles to come up with something to say.

“What about Fitz?”

“Seriously Bobbi? You’re threatened by Fitz? Even he sees how love sick Jemma is over you. And I know for a fact they have discussed her feelings at length, so he knows that she doesn’t love him back romantically.”

“And how do you know that?” Skye smiles wolfishly and taps her ears.

“I’ve got ears that are now enhanced to help me listen in on people’s conversations.” Bobbi rolls her eyes and smiles but stops and becomes serious again.

“You shouldn’t listen to people’s private conversations.”

“It’s not like I can help it. You all talk so loud. And if I could get rid of it I would trust me.” Skye shudders think of all the ‘conversations’ people had without talking. Bobbi frowns at her in confusion and wonder.

“I’m confused. I thought you were good with your abilities now? You were excited even, when you found out about them.” Skye sighs and rubs her hands down her face tiredly before running a hand through her hair.

“I was until we ended up right back where we started.” Bobbi looks confused and Skye continues explaining.

“When I came out of the temple after gaining my powers, I was in quarantine for a long time. It made me feel like a freak or an animal in a zoo. Everyone was observing my every move, my DNA, taking tests and watching my vitals twenty-four-seven. And now we are back to that but now I have enhanced abilities added on top of my powers, and everyone is back to acting like I’m a piece of delicate china that if handled the wrong way I’ll break.” Bobbi watches patiently, if not a little worried as Skye paces in front of as she vents her feelings.

“And it’s not like I don’t understand that the tests need to be done so we can know exactly what that god damn serum involves, its just-” Skye stops and pushes her hands into her hair and grips it in frustration.

“It’s just what Skye?” Skye lets out deep breath and turns to look at Bobbi with obvious distress.

“I just want to belong and not be stared at or poked and prodded for science. I want to be normal and treated equally instead of a bomb about to go off. And I know I’m not helping anything with my mood swings. I just can’t seem to get my emotions under control, and it’s scaring me Bobbi.” Skye stares at Bobbi in anguish with her hands on top of her head and tears threatening to overflow. Bobbi quickly rises and wraps Skye up in a big bear hug.

Skye drops her arms and wraps them around Bobbi’s neck and buries her face into her shoulder willing herself not to breakdown. But when Bobbi brings a hand up to cup the back of her head and runs the other up and down her back, she lets out the sob she was holding in. Skye’s body starts to shake with the force of her sobs and Bobbi just tightens her hold on the woman she considers her little sister. She just lets her cry, not saying a word until she calms down and her tears stop falling. Slowly easing back Bobbi places her hands on Skye’s face cradling it gently before carefully wiping the tears off her cheeks and gives her a small and caring smile before she pushes Skye’s bangs out of her eyes. Skye gives her a small smile of gratitude before sniffling and taking in a deep shuddering breath, trying to get herself together.

“Now you listen to me, Rockstar. You do belong. You are the heart of this team even if you do not realize it. You keep everyone safe, you take care of us when we are hurting, you comfort us, you give us comic relief when we need it, and most of all you are still you. After everything you have been through you have come out of it the same if not a better woman, not a shell of that person or a hardened version. You manage to forgive and care about everyone who deserves it. And no matter what, you will always be the glue in this little messed up family. We love you Skye and we just want to help you in any way we can. And yes the tests suck but we definitely didn’t mean for you to feel like an experiment and for that I’m sorry. But I for one do not wish you were normal. Because if you were you wouldn’t be the amazing strong woman you are today. The things you can do to help others and this team are amazing. If you didn’t have these abilities, I would not be here right now, neither would Maria or even yourself. So I don’t believe for a second that you really want to be a normal person because if you were you wouldn’t have been able to protect us the way you really want to. You will never be freak to me or this team, but someone who is special and has a heart of gold. You are someone who learns from her pain and uses it to make yourself a better person. You deserve the best and that’s what this team is going to try and give you, because you have always been our protector, but now it’s our turn to protect you until you can rebuild yourself into an even stronger version of yourself, and who won’t let Grant Ward be her downfall.”

Skye looks at Bobbi and sees the truth of her words in her eyes, and she knows that Bobbi wouldn’t change anything about her. Skye grins and wraps her arms around Bobbi’s middle tightly and leans her head in the crook of the woman’s neck.

“Thank you.” Bobbi pulls back and sees the sincerity in Skye’s eyes and smiles at her in response.

“Anything for you Rockstar. And about your mood swings, they are normal after experiencing a trauma. If you remember, I had the exact same problem after my torture. I would snap at anything no matter how small the issue, everything annoyed me to death and I would act irrationally. I couldn’t help it. Simmons says it is part of the healing process, it’s your minds way of dealing with the pain by letting out your feelings in an aggressive manner. It’s okay to be frustrated or irritable, so just remember if you snap at us we know you won’t mean it. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, everyone on this team and in this field of work has experienced it. I mean I threw a lamp at May’s head and she didn’t kill me so I think she is fine with it.”

Skye snorts in laughter and shakes her head at the image going through her mind. Thinking back to those months after Bobbi’s torture she can’t help but feel guilty. Unknown to Skye her grin had faded and was replaces with a frown. Bobbi sees the change and sighs.

“Skye. Talk to me. What’s going through your head?” Skye pulls away from Bobbi completely and backs up a few steps before speaking.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Bobbi.” Bobbi looks at Skye in confusion and takes a step towards her but Skye flinches making Bobbi retract her hand quickly.

“Skye what’s wrong. Why are you sorry?”

“It’s my fault. This wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for me.” Bobbi frowns when Skye tears up at her confession.

“If I had just killed him, none of this would have happened. You wouldn’t have almost died from Ward’s torture or have PTSD from it and have suffered months of depression and mood swings. Maria wouldn’t have been kidnapped and tortured. I could have stopped this from happening.”

“Woah woah woah. Skye slow down. This is not your fault. Ward is a specialist and knows how to not die. He is one of the best agents in the business and it is not your fau-”

“Yes it is! You don’t get it. I shot him in the side six times. Six times Bobbi! And then I just left him there, assuming he would die. I didn’t finish the job. I should have went for the kill shot and this nightmare would have been over.” 

Skye had begun pacing again and when she neared the punching bag she swung as hard as she could making her fist go through the bag.

“Fuck!”

“Skye stop! It is not your fault. You were trying to get out of a difficult situation and get back to help the team. There is nothing wrong with that. What’s done is done. The only person at fault is Ward. He is the one who hurt me, and Maria, and you Skye. Don’t forget about yourself. He has hurt you more than the rest of us.” 

Skye stops pacing and bend over with her hands on her knees bracing herself and trying to even her breathing. Bobbi moves cautiously to her side and slowly crouches down in front of Skye.

“Breathe Skye. Ward isn’t going to hurt you anymore, unless you let him. He isn’t here. You are safe okay?” Skye’s breathing slowly but surely evens out and she nods her agreement when she can think clearly again.

“Bobbi?”

“Yeah Rockstar?”

“What happened to Ward after you rescued me?” Bobbi freezes and swallows hard before looking up and into Skye’s eyes.

“I emptied my Icer clip into him after I beat the shit out of him.”

“Where is he now?”

“He is currently on his way to the Fridge.”


	21. Deep Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team learns more about Skye's past and Skye finds out why Ward is at the Fridge. Maria and Skye get closer and discover more about each other

“Where’s Coulson?” Skye abruptly asks and stands upright quickly and waits impatiently for Bobbi’s answer. Bobbi stands up and looks at Skye in confusion but answers her anyway.

“He’s in his office.” Skye is out the door hurrying to the office before Bobbi even finishes her sentence. Because of Skye’s fast pace Bobbi had to run to catch up to the girl, even her long legs were having trouble keeping pace. 

“Skye slow down. What’s the problem?”

“You’ll find out when we get there.” Silence follows them until they reach Coulson’s office. Skye knocks hard and urgently, barely waiting for Coulson’s call before barging in.

“Hello Skye. Bobbi. What can I-” Skye cuts him off blurting out her question.

“-Why is Ward being taken to the Fridge?” Coulson stares at Skye, noticing her anxious behaviour and the nervous tapping of her fingers against her thigh. He decides to get straight to the point and not stall while she is still recovering.

“It’s for the best. He cannot hurt anyone if he is there and with him far away you can relax and heal without worry.” Skye clenches her jaw in obvious anger but manages to keep her voice steady when she replies.

“He can hurt people there. Or did you forget what happened to Hand?” Coulson sighs and nods at Skye sadly before continuing.

“Yes I do remember Skye. That’s why I have the best people escorting him on his way over.” Skye looks at Coulson warily. And when he looks at her knowingly Skye sucks in a big breath trying to calm her nerves at what she thinks Coulson is saying.

“You sent-” Skye stops and closes her eyes and releases the breath she was holding. Coulson watches Skye carefully and waits until she opens her eyes before speaking.

“Yes I asked Agents Romanov and Barton to escort Ward with anyone they found fit to help them.” Skye’s fists clenched at the mention of Natasha and she looks away from Coulson, trying to control her anger and her increasing dread.  
“When are they supposed to land?” Skye asks tightly and looks at Coulson anxiously.

“In twenty-four hours.”

“Okay.” Coulson raises his eyebrows in surprise at Skye’s sudden calm and shares a look with Bobbi who looks back at Skye worriedly. Skye turns to leave but stops and faces Coulson again.

“But know this. If he hurts someone or escapes because we all know he probably will, it will be the last thing he ever does.” And with that she leaves without a word and Bobbi follows quickly with a nod towards Coulson.

Skye ends up going to the lounge where everyone was waiting. They all watch her walk over to the bar and grab a bottle of whiskey and a glass. Pouring herself a good amount she grabs the glass but doesn’t raise it to her lips. Instead she stares at it and grips tightly, careful of using her enhanced strength. Skye thinks back to the last time she had a drink, knowing it was back when she thought Tasha had died. She had gone off the rails and began drinking heavily to ease her pain and make herself numb. This was the first time in six years she had even thought about taking a drink. Her will power was starting to waver as she stared at the amber liquid. Skye looks up in obvious torment, pleading with her eyes for help, and Maria understanding her plea walks over quickly. Skye gives her the glass before taking a step back and grips her hair with both hands, still looking at the glass. 

“Pour it out. Please.” Skye pleads with a shaky voice, and Maria does just that. 

Quickly she dumps the whiskey in the glass down the drain and recaps the bottle, returning it to the cabinet. Skye’s urge to down the bottle had become impossible to ignore and seemed to have built as she held the glass. Skye knew drinking wasn’t the answer to her problems, it was the easy way out and she needed Maria to take it away from her. Skye swallows hard and places her hands on the bar top, leaning against it and bowing her head in a mix of shame, relief and anger. She can’t believe she almost broke and went back to her old coping method. Clenching her jaw in anger and to help keep the tears at bay she pushes off the bar and turns to face everyone, putting her hands in her pockets.  
During her fight to control her urge Coulson had come into the room and witnessed it. He sat on the arm of the couch beside May, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as they watched Skye fight an inner battle. Skye sees him sitting there and knows it’s time to tell them, now that everyone was together.

“I need to tell you something. All of you.” Everyone looks at her in concern but nods anyway.

“When I had just turned eighteen I had run away from my last foster home. I had bought my van and was in a coffee shop when I saw the news. The Avengers had been declared dead, and as you know Tasha was the only person I ever thought of as family. So when I saw that and she didn’t respond to my messages I knew something was wrong and I didn’t want to believe she was dead, but every day she didn’t send me a message I started to believe the news. I started to drink, at first it was just a few shots to take the edge off. Then it became one bottle, then two and after three I would start to black out. But after a few months of this it stopped having its effect on me and so I would drink twice as much, the strongest stuff I could afford but even then it wouldn’t do anything. It seems that I had built up a high tolerance for alcohol. But after having had this pattern for so long it became increasingly difficult to stop even though drinking didn’t numb the pain anymore. It took me a year and a half to fully quit drinking but I started getting into street fights instead. I would do it for the money and to let out my anger and pain. I had actually become pretty good by the end but after one particular fight I couldn’t do it anymore.”

Skye stops and looks at everyone’s faces expecting judgment but no one looked disgusted or put off so she continued her story.

“I was in a fight with another girl who was one rank above me. She had the upper hand and I knew I wasn’t going to win but I kept trying anyway. There was a gunshot during the fight and the next thing I knew the girl collapsed on me with a bullet to the head. Everyone had scattered but I couldn’t move. I just kept staring at the girl’s wide unseeing eyes. After I was able to push her off of me I started looking around and when I looked up I saw someone on the roof above the alley. They had their gun trained on me and I knew I was the original target. I took off running making them miss the kill shot but they were able to get me in the back of my right leg. Someone had found me bleeding on the street and took me to the hospital. The bullet hadn’t hit any arteries but it hit the muscle and they had to operate. It’s why I don’t wear shorts too often, the scar is an eye sore. It was when I was in the hospital that I found out Nat was alive. It was night time and she snuck into my room. She told me they had faked their deaths until they were sure the enemy had believed the lie. She paid for the bill and got me discharged. She took care of me and after I had recovered she left me with a bunch of money, but I didn’t use much of it. Like you know I still lived in my van instead of an apartment or house, though I could afford it if I wanted to.”

Everyone looked at a loss for words but May breaks the silence with a question.

“So you do have fighting experience. Why didn’t you use it in the beginning?” Skye looks away and rocks back onto her heels then forward again.

“I didn’t like fighting after that experience. It brought back too many bad memories which is why I pretended to be clueless and helpless when Ward was my S.O. And I didn’t want people to know about my past or ask questions I didn’t want to answer.” May seems to understand and drops the subject but Bobbi asks another question.

“What was your fighting style like? Is it similar to yours right now?” Skye grins at Bobbi’s excited tone and shakes her head in amusement.

“How about we spar and you can find out?” Skye says smirking at Jemma’s anxious gaze directed at Bobbi. Skye looks at Bobbi and tilts her head slightly towards Jemma making her look over. When Bobbi looks back at her she mouths ‘told you’ and smiles when Bobbi glares at her. 

“Wait I have a question. How long has it been since you had a drink?” Mack asks honestly curious about her answer. Skye smiles sadly and looks at Mack considering her answer.

“Six years. I haven’t touched alcohol or drank a drop of it since I was twenty. And I guess we now know why it stopped having its effect on me. Being an inhuman is definitely a curse and a blessing I tell you.”

Mack lets out a long whistle clearly impressed with her ability to quit drinking and not even slip up in years. Skye gives him a small smile before turning to Coulson who looked like he wanted to say something.

“Do you know who targeted you?” Skye clenches her jaw in anger and nods.

“It was Hydra. Turns out they knew what I was even back then. They tracked me in the system somehow and kept tabs on me all throughout my life. I hacked them when I was searching for information on my parents. I found a document on me and so I copied it and then deleted their copies completely.” Coulson looks angry but manages to give her sympathetic smile. 

“So sparring?” Bobbi asks excitedly and a little impatiently. Skye lets out a real laugh which brings smiles to everyone’s faces, knowing she hasn’t had a reason to fully laugh since Ward. Sure they heard her chuckle but no one had heard a real laugh from her in a long time. 

“Sure Morse. Even though we just sparred not even an hour ago.” Bobbi waves it off and walks out of the room with everyone in tow. Maria sidles up beside Skye and links their hands together, squeezing her hand gently. Skye’s grin widens and she turns wrapping Maria in a tight hug. When she pulls back she kisses Maria on the cheek but not before whispering her thanks.

“Your welcome. But after you kick Morse’s ass I want to tell you something. Just the two of us, if that’s okay?” Maria asks her and watches as Skye’s curiosity is peaked.

“Definitely. Now come on its time for me to give Bobbi the worst ass whooping she has ever received.” Maria laughs and kisses her on the lips before tugging her to the gym where everyone was sitting on the bench waiting for them while Bobbi was standing in the center of the mats. Maria kisses Skye once more before winking at her and walking over to the bench. Skye walks up to Bobbi and gets into her position.

“Are you sure about this?” Skye asks Bobbi making it clear she wasn’t holding back this time. Bobbi rolls her eyes and nods. 

And with that Skye punches Bobbi in the face without warning. Bobbi’s head whips to the side with the blow and the surprise attack makes her reaction slow to Skye’s next punch. Skye catches her in the stomach making her groan and double over, her hands coming up just in time to block the knee aimed at her stomach. Bobbi punches Skye in the stomach before she can knee her again and shoves her backwards, straightening up when she does. Skye rushes her and fakes a punch at Bobbi’s stomach but her left fist comes up and hits the woman in the face again. Skye ducks under Bobbi’s punch and spins around so she is now behind Bobbi. She kicks the back of her knees, making Bobbi fall but she rolls away from the kick aimed at her torso. Bobbi rushes Skye and dodges the left fist and then the right before crouching and sweeping Skye’s legs out from under her, making her fall on her back. Before Bobbi can straddle her Skye bends her arms back by her head lifting up almost into the bridge formation before bringing her legs up and kicking out, while pushing off her arms at the same time, landing on her feet fluidly. Skye smirks at the irritated look that crosses Bobbi’s face before bending backwards to escape the hard punch directed at her face. 

Coming back up Skye rushes Bobbi and grabs her around the waist in a tackle, lifting her up and slamming her on her back. Skye punches Bobbi in the face twice before she can raise her arms up to block the blows. Bobbi manages to wrap her legs around Skye’s neck and twists getting Skye in an awkward position. Bobbi had grabbed her arm in a hold usually seen in MMA and pulled hard so Skye couldn’t escape. Skye struggles, feigning ignorance, pretending to not know how to get out of the move for a few minutes until she feels Bobbi’s grip slip a little, giving her the opportunity to twist her arm hard, making her grit her teeth in pain but giving her the upper hand. 

Her arm slides out and she has her legs wrapped around Bobbi’s torso and on her back so she can wrap her arm around the woman’s neck in a choke hold. Skye squeezes just enough for Bobbi to feel the effect and long enough for Bobbi to tap out. Once Bobbi taps her arm Skye lets go immediately. Bobbi drags in a ragged breath and rubs her throat. Skye gets up and walks around so she is in front of Bobbi and crouches down. 

“You good?” Skye asks and holds her hand out to the blonde. Bobbi glares playfully before accepting the help and is yanked to her feet. Bobbi stumbles at the sudden movement and glares at the smirking brunette.

“I’m impressed Skye. That was an awesome fight. I haven’t had a challenge like that in a while.” Bobbi tells her and gives her a genuine smile.

“Thanks. My old fighting style is mostly tackles and holds, like you saw. And a lot of cheap shots. There was a lot of kicks to the head and stomach, as well as throwing dirt in the other person’s face when I was fighting back then. Mostly aimed at me though. I never really like to use those unless absolutely necessary.” 

“Well I for one do not want to fight you so I’m going to leave before you find an excuse to hit me.” Hunter announces and quickly walks to the door.

“Hunter I wouldn’t need an excuse to hit you. You being an idiot all the time is enough motivation for me.” Hunter turns and glares at her before giving her the middle finger. Skye lunges forward enough to scare him out of the room with a squeal. Everyone laughs and starts following Hunter. May pats her on the back on her way out and smirks at her before she shuts the door behind her. Confused Skye opens her mouth to ask why, when she turns around and sees the look on Maria’s face.

“Oooohhhh.” 

Maria walks up to Skye and grabs her face, pushing their lips together in a hungry kiss. Skye reacts immediately, wrapping her arms around Maria’s waist and pulling her flush against her body. Maria opens her mouth to deepen the kiss, to which Skye eagerly accepts and pushes her tongue into the other woman’s mouth. Maria’s hands find their way to the bottom of Skye’s shirt during their kiss and slides her fingers under, pressing her cool fingers again the warm skin of Skye’s lower back. A shudder goes through Skye and she slides her hands down Maria’s back and over her ass until she reaches the woman’s thighs, lifting her up with ease and Maria automatically wraps her legs around Skye’s slim waist. With her hands cupping Maria’s ass for support Skye pulls back from Maria’s mouth and starts placing kisses down her throat, sucking and biting as she goes, pulling groans of pleasure from Maria who tightens her hands in Skye’s hair with every bite. Skye gently presses her tongue against the bites to sooth the sting before pulling back, panting and looks up at Maria to see her looking down with hooded eyes filled with lust that mirror her own.

“Didn’t you want to talk after the fight? Not that I’m complaining, obviously.” Skye husks out as she looks at Maria’s swollen lips making her swallow hard as she tries to restrain herself from kissing her again, knowing that if she does she may not stop.

Maria chuckles and shakes her head. “I did but it can wait. But this I’m not so sure I will be able to hold back anymore. After seeing you fight I can’t help but want you even more. I know we said after we went on a date and got to know each other we would take the next step, but god Skye I don’t think I can wait that long. But I also don’t want to push you.” 

“Oh thank god!” Skye breathes out and rests her forehead against Maria’s shoulder. Maria laughs and gently pulls Skye’s head away from her shoulder so she can look Skye in the eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t wait any longer either. Its taking all my will power not to take you right here right now. I just didn’t want to push you either. I know I was the one who came up with the idea to take it slow and do it proper, but we have done everything backwards already why should we try to straighten it out now? Though I do want to know everything about you not just your body. But this sexual tension is killing me!”

Maria lets out a loud laugh that makes Skye go weak in the knees, and smile in complete adoration. Maria bends down and places a gentle kiss on Skye’s lips, lingering for a few seconds before she pulls back and cups Skye’s face with both hands.

“You’re sure about this? Even if you are now but don’t want to later I’ll be fine with that too I just don’t want to-” Maria is interrupted by Skye’s lips against her own, and Skye smiles when she pulls back.

“Trust me. I haven’t been more sure in my life. But just to make sure, are you positive you’re ready for the next step?”

“Yes I am one hundred percent positive. And are you ready?”

“Definitely one hundred and ten percent ready.” Maria smiles and runs her hand through Skye’s hair affectionately.

“So where do you want to go?” Maria pushes Skye’s bangs away from her eyes and looks down at the chocolate brown eyes staring at her with complete trust and affection it takes her breath away for a moment.

“Your room.” Skye smiles and nods before she tightens her hold on Maria who still has her legs wrapped around her.

“Hold on tight.” And with that warning Skye takes off at a sprint towards her room, expertly weaving through the people still in the hallways. Less than a minute later they arrive outside her door and she holds Maria up with one arm and opens the door with the other kicking it shut when they enter. Skye looks up and chuckles at the unimpressed look Maria is giving her.

“Thank you for messing up my hair.” Smirking Skye spins and presses Maria up against the door, kissing her neck with open mouth kisses until she reaches her ear. 

“Its going to get messed up even more, but this time by a more pleasurable event.” Skye whispers making Maria gasp and then groan when she starts to nibble on her earlobe.

“Lock the door.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Quickly reaching behind Maria Skye flicks the lock and pushes into Maria before kissing her lips with a kiss full of desire and want. Maria arches off the door with the force of the emotion surging through her and grips Skye’s hair tightly. Skye starts walking backwards until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed. Skye sits down with Maria still wrapped around her and drags her hands down the front of Maria’s shirt until she reaches the hem and starts to pull it upward. Reluctantly parting their lips Maria lifts her arms up and Skye quickly yanks the shirt over her girlfriend’s head and eagerly reconnects their lips. 

Mara reaches down in between their bodies and pulls Skye’s shirt up until Skye pulls back and then proceeds to yank it over her head, throwing it in a random direction before pushing Skye down so she is now on her back. Maria gets off Skye’s lap and crouches down in front of Skye’s legs. Slowly she pulls Skye’s yoga capris down and tosses them to the side before gently grabbing Skye’s right leg and kisses her way up the inside of her leg starting at her ankle bone. When she reaches Skye’s knee the younger woman groans and grips the sheets tightly but releases them when Maria reaches her hip bone and starts kissing and biting it, making her grip the other woman’s hair just tight enough to tug but not to cause pain.

Maria slowly trails her lips up Skye’s stomach, making the younger woman shudder when she gently traces the two scars with her finger and kisses them sweetly before moving upwards towards the others. Maria pulls back and moves to kneel on the bed so she is straddling Skye, giving her a better position to memorize every curve, scar, and outline of muscle of Skye’s body before she gently traces every scar with a feather light touch. She runs her thumb over the criss-crossing scars covering Skye’s stomach before moving to her side where the glass was embedded only three days ago. Maria looks up to see Skye looking at her with unshed tears in her eyes, forgetting her wandering hands Maria looks down at the young woman in concern and worry.

“Hey what’s wrong? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to over step if you don’t want to-” Maria is cut of by Skye shaking her head with her lips clamped shut trying to stop the sob from escaping. Maria gently cups Skye’s face, one hand moving to push her bangs off her forehead before running her thumb over the crease between her eyebrows. After a minute of Maria soothing her Skye manages to speak without feeling like she is going to cry, though her voice is still thick with emotion.

“No I definitely do not want to stop. Trust me. I want this more than anything. Its just I’ve never been with someone who made me feel as wanted and worshipped as you just did. I just got emotional that’s all. I’m sorry, my emotions are all out of wack.” Skye sniffles and brings her hands up to press the heels of her palms against her eyes, getting rid of the tears. Maria smiles gently before kissing Skye on the lips in a slow kiss leaving Skye with an ache between her legs.

“Its okay Skye I understand. Do you want me to continue?”

“God yes. I don’t think I can handle waiting any longer.” Skye groans and sits up fast, holding Maria tight against her while she kisses her with so much passion Maria is left breathless. Smiling into the kiss Maria gently pushes Skye back down, following her without breaking their connected lips. Moving her leg so it is in between Skye’s Maria pushes against Skye’s core with a strong thigh making the younger woman moan in pleasure, while she straddles Skye’s leg. Breaking their kiss Maria leaves a trail of hot kisses down Skye’s throat, reaching the space where her shoulder meets her neck she bites down making Skye hiss in pleasure and pain before soothing the sting with her tongue. She sucks on the same spot making Skye dig her nails into Maria’s lower back. 

Moving down she trails her kisses in between Skye’s full breasts while she cups Skye’s right and rolls the hardened nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Skye arches up giving Maria just enough room to slide her hand behind her back and unhook the bra. Once she releases the clasp Maria wastes no time in bringing the nipple to her mouth, sucking on it while her left hand plays with Skye’s other breast, squeezing and pinching. Skye starts grinding her hips against Maria’s thigh trying to find friction for her aching sex, that is now soaked and swollen with arousal. After a few minutes of switching between breasts Maria finally trails her left hand down Skye’s toned abs, stopping at the waistband of Skye’s panties. Maria plays with the hem before leaning her weight on her right elbow and surges up to kiss Skye’s soft lips, nibbling on her bottom lip asking for entrance which is granted immediately. As soon as she pushes her tongue into Skye’s mouth she slips her hand into Skye’s panties and dips her forefinger between Skye’s wet folds. 

Skye gasps at the sudden intrusion, tightening her hold on Maria’s hair and presses down on the woman’s hand. Taking that as the green light Maria starts pumping her finger in and out slowly, letting Skye get used to the feeling before she pulls back enough to slip another slim finger in Skye’s heat, making Skye moan and rock her hips in time with Maria’s hand. Maria moves her mouth down to take Skye’s nipple in her mouth and suck on it making it swollen before she bites down lightly and drags her teeth over the erect nipple making Skye cry out in pleasure.

“More.” Skye rasps out in her haze and raises her leg in between Maria’s and presses against her sex making her moan in pleasure and push down hard to relieve her aching clit, before pushing another digit into Skye, loving the way she gasps and rocks harder. Both start to rock their hips in time and after a few minutes of moans and laboured breathing Skye flips them so she is now straddling Maria with her fingers still knuckle deep making the younger woman groan as the new angle gives Maria more depth. Skye groans when she reluctantly pulls off of Maria’s fingers before making quick work of Maria’s jeans, pulling them down in record time especially for how tight they were, then her underwear leaving the older woman bare. Maria sits up and pulls Skye’s panties down as well before unclasping her own bra leaving them completely naked.  
Skye grabs the back of Maria’s neck, pulling her into a heated kiss, moving to straddle her again so she can give the same pleasure she is receiving. She moves her hand down between them and presses her finger against Maria’s wet folds pushing in a bit making Maria groan in pleasure. Skye slowly pushes all the way in and starts pumping in and out slowly, Maria pushes her fingers back into Skye and they both start a steady rhythm. Skye slips another finger in and speeds up, rocking her hips to put more force behind the thrusting of her hand, making her fingers go deeper and she curls them up in a come hither motion, making Maria’s breath catch in surprise. Skye has to smash her lips against Maria’s to stifle her cry when the other woman finds her sensitive spot and continues to press against it. Skye finds the older woman’s spot not long after and both are moaning into each other’s mouths as to not be heard. Skye rubs her thumb against Maria’s clit making her gasp and bite Skye’s lip hard but not enough to cause damage. Maria swipes her tongue against Skye’s bottom lip in apology making Skye grin into the kiss, pleased with the reaction got. Maria’s walls start to clench and Skye knows she’s not going to last much longer.

“I want us to come together.” Maria rasps out and Skye moans at the thought. 

Maria speeds up her thrusts and rubs Skye’s clit with her thumb before curling her fingers up and hits Skye’s g-spot again and Skye’s walls clench. Gasping Skye grabs Maria’s shoulder for support, and decides to test out a theory. Trying to focus Skye brings forth her power just slightly making her fingers start to vibrate. As soon as she knows she can control it she increases the vibration making Maria swear loudly. Skye chuckles at the look of surprise on Maria’s face but is stopped when Maria sucks a nipple into her mouth, biting down slightly and Skye’s walls shudder.

“I’m going to cum.” Skye husks out squeezing Maria’s shoulder, and increasing the pace of her hand thrusting into Maria. Maria gasps and nods telling her she is ready and after a few more strokes they both fall over the edge crying out each others names in strained whispers. Exhausted Skye collapses on Maria, careful to not crush her in the process but Maria wraps her arms tightly around her protectively, pulling her closer. Skye snuggles up and lets her head be cradled in the nook of Maria’s neck, breathing in the woman’s sweet scent before wrapping her arm around Maria’s toned stomach tightly. After a few minutes in comfortable silence Skye breaks it with her question.

“What did you want to talk about after the fight?” Maria chuckles shakes her head in amazement.

“What?” Skye asks in amusement and leans up on her elbow so she can look at her lover’s face. Maria just smiles and kisses her sweetly before speaking.

“Only you would be curious enough to ask that after having sex.” Skye rolls her eyes but still looks like she’s about to burst with curiosity.

“I wanted to talk to you about my childhood, I already know some of yours but you don’t know anything about me. And I want you to know everything. So I guess this is as good of a time as any.” Skye looks excited if not a little nervous. 

“Okay whenever your ready. Wait how about you tell me one story about you and then I will tell one about me? That way we get through both of us at the same time, and it gives the other a break if it gets difficult to tell?” Maria smiles at Skye and nods her agreement.

“Okay I’ll go first. I grew up in Vancouver, Canada with loving parents a mom and dad who would do anything for me. They were both in the military, so I was usually taken care of by my grandmother when they were deployed. She’s my mom’s mother and was so much like her it felt like my mom was there with me, so it wasn’t so bad but I still missed them a lot. They would be deployed from six months to over a year at a time, so the time we had together was cherished. They would take me out for dinner and ice cream, we would have movie nights at home, cuddle on the couch, they would read me bedtime stories when they tucked me in, and my dad would even play tea party with me when I was really young.”

Skye smiles at that image from where her face was pressed against Maria’s chest.

“As I grew older he started teaching me self defense and hand to hand combat, and by the time I was twelve I mastered the use of any weapon he handed me whether it was a gun, knife, crowbar, chair, even a spoon. He taught me how to escape restraints, what part of the body to aim at for the fastest way to kill, and he would take me hunting so I could use a sniper rifle. We were really close and he was so proud of me whenever I beat him on the mat or hit the target after one try. But it wasn’t all about training. He would take me to a Canucks hockey game, football games, come watch my soccer matches and take me out for pizza after we won, and if we lost we went to the store and bought tubs of ice cream to take home and cuddled up with my mom on the couch.” 

“Now my mom was different from my dad. Yes, she knew that my dad was training me and knew it would be important for me to know in the future but she still didn’t like it when I got hurt. She was my personal nurse after training with my dad. Though he didn’t hit me I would still end up with bruises from the kickback of the rifles, the punching bag, or falling hard and sometimes receiving cuts from the fall. She would always have ice bags ready for me after I was done with my dad and would lead me to the kitchen where she would lift me on the island and tend to my injuries. After she was done she would make us snacks to eat when we went to my parent’s bedroom to lay on the bed and watch the TV they had in there.”

“My dad would already be in there getting the pillows set up and the blankets ready for us, and every time he would carefully lift me in his arms and cradle me to his chest before getting on the bed with me against his chest and then my mom would lay on the other side of me so I was sandwiched between them. He would always apologize for the bruises and kiss them better before we put on the movie, and my mom would run her fingers through my hair during the film relaxing me and helping me fall asleep.”  
Maria stops and squeezes Skye’s hip letting her know it was her turn to talk. Skye nods and prepares herself to tell her story.

“I was dropped off at an orphanage called St Agnes’ when I was one and a half months old. I was put into my first home when I was three years old with a newly wed couple whose names were James and Emma Gilbert, they were in their late twenties and were having trouble getting pregnant. They were caring, always had enough food, they tucked me in at night and read me stories to help me fall asleep, took me to the park, and cuddled me on the couch after my baths. James would take me outside to play before supper and we would have to sneak back inside because we would always end up dirty, and Emma would scold us for getting the floor muddy. So he would pick me up and run to the bathroom before she caught us and cleaned me up before sending me into the kitchen to hug Emma. My hugs would always soften her up so when she found out the floor was dirty she would just laugh and shake her head at us. Emma helped me learn to read and write, to tie my shoes, get dressed, and brush my hair and teeth properly since the nuns at the orphanage couldn’t take care of all the kids the same way.” 

“She would let me help in the kitchen and set the table. James was always teaching me to throw a ball and to hit it off the tee, he played with me, taught me to play soccer, to skate and to ride a bike. They were going to adopt me, they had all the paper work done and ready, but were just waiting for the court to approve, then they found out they were pregnant. They told me it wasn’t going to change anything and that they still wanted me in their family as their daughter. But on the eve of my fifth birthday, our house went up in flames. James came into my room to get me out and scooped me up into a tight hug whispering he loved me and always would and that he was sorry. He opened the window lowering me to the ground and told me to go to the neighbour’s house and that he and Emma would meet me there, but they never got out. I kept screaming for my daddy and mommy the whole night until the paramedics sedated me and took me to the hospital where I had to talk to the police and then they took me back to St. Agnes’.”

Skye stops talking tightens her hold on Maria’s stomach telling her to start her story again. Maria’s heart breaks at Skye’s story and knows the worst isn’t over. She rubs the young woman’s back comforting before continuing her story. 

“When I was fourteen my grandmother had a heart attack while I was at school and my parents were in Afghanistan at the time, so they didn’t know about it until after they got back to the base and received the message. I was called down to the office and they told me that my grandmother was in the hospital, and that she wasn’t going to last long. So they had a teacher drive me to the hospital and wait there with me until another family member could get me. She only lasted until six that night, but I stayed by her side even after she died talking to her and telling her it was okay to let go. But when it was time to leave I couldn’t let go of her hand. I would kick and scream until the doctors left me alone with her. My parents somehow got home the next day and found me still clutching her hand, and they had to peel me away while I was sobbing.” 

“After her death I stopped doing well in school and had to stay with my mom’s sister who moved into my house while my parents were deployed again. I started getting into fights that I would obviously win because of my training with my dad, and I ended up getting arrested twice because of it. My aunt didn’t know what to do with me so she told me that if I wanted to fight she would enlist me in the military. I was only fourteen then but there was a military school in the mountains where sons and daughters of military personnel could go before enlisting. So I agreed because I couldn’t stand going to normal school when I had all of this potential to do something to protect my family and country. So I joined and quickly became one of the best thanks to my dad’s training, but that also made me a target.” 

“Many of the other kids mostly the older ones would gang up on me. But my dad taught me to take on more than one person so it was easy to take them out when they attacked me. One time our training officer saw the fight and the others were suspended for their actions, while I was moved up in rank. I was at that school until I turned seventeen. The recruits came and saw my fighting and tactical strategy, and decided to enlist me early. And when my parents found out I was going to be deployed they made sure to be there before I left. I had been on tour for six months when our Humvee was ambushed. The road was covered in landmine and we went over one. I managed to get out of the vehicle and got the two of my team who were still alive out and to safety before the Humvee blew up.”

“I caught some shrapnel in the back when I shielded my comrades from the blast, and then the shooting started. The Taliban had us surrounded and we only had a few rocks as cover. I started returning the fire and managed to take out ten of the sixteen men, while Edwards took out three when he woke up from the blast but the last three men managed to get me in the right thigh, the shoulder and the chest. Edwards had managed to call for back up before so the evacuation team was able to get to us in time before Edwards, Parish and I were killed. I would have been if Parish hadn’t taken out the sniper who had aimed for my head.”

Maria stops and inhales deeply before releasing it. Skye kisses her neck and grabs Maria’s hand and starts playing with her fingers.

“After I had returned to St. Agnes’ I stopped talking to everyone. I was mute. None of the nuns could get me to talk about what happened and the kids started picking on me. I was only five and was already being bullied. There was one nun who was in her late fifties, that tried to help me and would talk to me as if my response wasn’t needed. She would tell me stories and bring me books to read and colour. I didn’t touch them at first because they reminded me of James and Emma, which made me to break down sobbing and Sister Maggie would hold me while I cried. She would read to me and brush my hair and let me into the kitchen with her to learn how to cook. She was so much like Emma that I started to feel better and the first time I spoke was on my birthday.”

“She had given me a book as a present, and I was so grateful that someone had remembered that I said thank you. I hadn’t used my voice in a year so it was really scratchy and quiet but she heard me anyway. She smiled so wide and picked me up twirling me around making me laugh out loud, which was also a first in a year. After that I started reading to her, and talking about everything and anything, I would help her in the kitchen every night and I would draw her pictures to show her how much I appreciated her. After three months of talking again and getting even more attached to Sister Maggie I was put into another home. I hadn’t wanted to leave but she told me she would always be at the orphanage and that I could visit, but it was a chance to get adopted so I went with the couple. Their names were Darren and Melissa Scott and they were in their thirties. They didn’t have any children so they were looking to adopt.”

“I stayed with them for a year until everything went downhill. Darren lost his job and started drinking, which was bought with the check from child support. He started getting violent with Melissa and would yell every night, when I was in bed making me cover my ears to block him out. I would hide in the closet when he started throwing things and swearing. This happened for a couple months until one night he went too far. He hit Melissa in the face when she told him to go to bed and sleep off the alcohol. I was in the living room when it happened, which gave me a perfect view into the kitchen. I saw him punch her and she fell hitting her head on the table. I had gasped and it caused him to turn around and look at me, with a predatory grin before he started walking towards me.”

“I jumped up and ran to the stairs and up to my room locking the door behind me. I could here him calling my name and running up the stairs before he started hitting the door. He managed to break in while I was hiding in the closet shaking but he found me anyway and dragged me out making me scream so loud my voice broke. I kicked at him and hit him, which made him angry and he hit me in the face so hard my vision blurred. He kept hitting me and kicking me, for so long that I blacked out from the pain. When I came to, Melissa had managed to get upstairs with a baseball bat and swung at his head hard enough to knock him out and fall on top of me. His weight crushed me and I screamed bloody murder at the pain he was causing.”

“Melissa shoved him off of me before gathering me up in her arms and running downstairs to get the phone and call the cops and an ambulance. When they arrived I was bleeding internally and losing too much blood. I had four broken ribs and three fractured, a broken wrist, a broken nose, two black eyes, a fractured jaw and a punctured lung along with a broken ankle. I was taken to the hospital for surgery while Melissa had a concussion and Darren was arrested. I coded once but they got my heart beating again, and I had to stay in the hospital for three months recovering. Melissa had paid for the medical bill, and had visited everyday making sure I was okay and she told me she was sorry for what happened and told me I was returning to St Agnes’ so I could be adopted by a family worthy of me. So I went back to St. Agnes’ then back to school when I was healed completely and it was when I was nine years old that I met Nat.”

Skye lets out a deep breath relaxing her tense posture, feeling like the weight had been physically lifted off her shoulders when she finished that part of the story.

“My parents were off duty when all of this happened, so when I arrived home after being honourably discharged they were there to take care of me. I had to have surgery to remove the bullet from my leg and shoulder, the bullet in the chest was stopped by my vest, and the doctors had to remove twelve pieces of shrapnel from my back. I had to go through physical therapy for my leg for three months because the place the bullet entered was too close to my knee making it difficult to do the surgery with out nerve damage. I was awarded the Medal of Bravery for putting my life on the line to save my two comrades during battle. My dad was so proud of me but mostly just glad I made it out alive. As I was recovering I suffered from PTSD and my parents were there to help me through it. I would flinch at any loud noise, have reoccurring nightmares about the ambush and my dead teammates, I would have flashback when I saw my scars, which led my parents to hiring a therapist for me.”

“I recovered over time and once I was fully healed I wanted to move on but I didn’t have a high school degree and I had no other experience except the military, and that’s when Fury found me. I had just turned nineteen when he came knocking on my door. My dad had answered because he and my mom were Veterans by then, my dad became a cop and my mom was a self defense instructor in town. Fury asked if he could speak with all of us so my dad let him in and he began explaining he was the Deputy Director of SHIELD and was look for young adults to join the academy to become agents. I was somewhat depressed during this time so my parents thought it would be a good idea for me to join and to be honest I really wanted to do it as well. And having my parent’s approval helped make my decision easier, but the catch was I couldn’t see my family for a long time.”

“I didn’t think I could be away from my family for so long but my dad could see how much I wanted this and how much I needed to go, so he told me that he was proud of me and wanted me to become the best I could be. So I agreed and went to the academy and trained harder than ever to become the best and make my father proud even though he wouldn’t be able to know. And just like before I quickly became one of the best, which led to May and Nat noticing me and they decided to train me. They became my SO’s until I graduated the academy, and when Peggy Carter passed Fury became Director and appointed me Deputy Director when I was just twenty-three years old. And you know the rest.”

Maria finishes her life story and hugs Skye tightly then kisses the top of her head when Skye tenses up.

“Have you seen your parents since you joined SHIELD?” Skye asks gently not wanting to upset Maria with her question.

“Only a couple times when I had time off from SHIELD. They are doing well. They still live in the same house and my dad has retired from the force to help my mom at the gym she owns. We write and talk on secure lines now that I am Deputy Director.” Skye sighs at that, happy that she has contact with her parents.

“Okay time for me to finish my story. So as you know I met Nat when I was nine. A drunk driver had swerved and hit me as I was walking to the orphanage after school. All I remember was yelling and then the screeching of tires before my whole body was on fire with pain. Then Nat was there picking me up gently and placing me in the back of a car and demanding the driver to drive as fast as possible because I was fading fast. She put pressure on my wounds and kept me conscious until we got to the hospital, then she disappeared until that night, giving me a stuffed monkey and her number. After that I kept the card on me wherever I went and I didn’t let anyone touch the monkey. The next time I saw her was when I was eleven, I was in another home and it was the first time I had tried to run away. I was the man’s meal ticket and his own entertainment for when he had too many drinks. He would make me get him beers, clean the house and cook his dinners, and if I didn’t I would get beaten and thrown in the basement where he locked me in a cage for three days with no food or water and no place to go to the bathroom.”

Skye pauses and sucks in a shaky breath while running a hand through her hair. Maria tightens her hold on Skye and kisses her head to hide the horror she was feeling, knowing it wasn’t about how she felt at the moment. Swallowing the lump in her throat Skye begins talking again.

“I was never able to hold out until the three days was up before I went to the bathroom, which made the smell unbearable and my body to become even more disgusting than it already was. I tried to follow his rules so I wouldn’t end up down there again, but the smallest things set him off and I was thrown down there more times than I care to remember. It was after six months of this that I was able to run away, I had drugged his drink with some crushed sleeping pills so he would pass out long enough for me to escape, and I ran to the town’s library that had a payphone available. I called Nat but got no answer so I thought I had punched the number in wrong since my hands were shaking, but I got the same result the next three times. I was in a full blown panic mode, wondering if Derek was going to wake up and try to find me, I had no where to go since I couldn’t go back to St. Agnes’ without proof of what he did to me.”

“So I ended up making a last ditch effort to find Nat by running back inside to the computers and punched in her number, trying to trace it. Turns out I was a natural and managed to hack the computer and trace her phone, which turned out to be in town. I was definitely shocked that she was so close, and then I ran back outside to the phone and called her one more time. She still didn’t answer so I went to her instead. I followed the map I had printed out, following it to her location. I found her in an alley fighting off four men who I would later find out were Hydra; and I was so surprised I gasped which caught their attention. Nat yelled at me to run but I couldn’t move, one of the agents came at me with a knife and Nat wasn’t able to get to me before he did.”

“He swung the blade at me but what none of them knew was I had taken self defense courses at the youth center, so I had some knowledge of fighting. I managed to get my forearm up in time, hitting his wrist with the block making him drop the knife. I kicked him in the groin hard, making him fall to his knees and just like in the class I cupped my hands and hit his ears hard, bursting his eardrums. He screamed and tried to grab me but I twisted his arm behind his back before shoving him to the ground with my foot. Without any balance to catch him his face hit the ground hard enough to knock him out. Nat had taken out the other three in the process and was just standing there in amazement and was impressed that I was eleven and took out a trained agent. She was still standing there when I looked up at her and before she could process it I was hugging her tight around the middle and sobbing. She hugged me back after the shock wore off and kneeled down so she was my height. I wrapped my arms around her neck when she crouched and just kept sobbing into her neck until I couldn’t cry anymore.”

“She hadn’t said one word while I cried and just held me tight, kissing my head and running her fingers through my ponytail. She pulled back and looked me over making sure I wasn’t injured from the fight but I still had faded bruising on my face from Derek. And when she asked what happened I blurted everything out in a rush, not leaving any detail out no matter how disturbing it was while she remained calm, well mostly. After keeping it all to myself I just let the dam burst making me feel better and exhausted. I stayed with her at her hotel room for the next week so she could keep an eye on me and make sure I was eating before she had to leave on a mission and I had to go back to St. Agnes’. She had taken care of everything and managed to get Derek arrested without having me there as proof.”

“It wasn’t until I was fourteen that I saw her again for more than a couple of days. We would call and message each other at scheduled intervals for our safety and she would visit in between missions to check up on me but never longer than three days. I was in my tenth home by then and was a trouble maker of sorts. I would sneak out, go to parties, yell at the people who fostered me at the time, hack into government agencies just because I could and I had my own laptop by then making it easier to not get caught. I would act horribly to the people fostering me, so I would get kicked out on my own terms instead of waiting for them to tell me I was leaving and telling the nuns I wasn’t a good fit. But this time it became more serious instead of sneaking out and hacking.”

“I had just got into the house after sneaking out when I heard a cry from one of the younger girl’s rooms. There were five kids including me being fostered by a man named Jarrod Wells, three girls and two boys all ranging from five to me being the oldest at fourteen. I went to investigate the noise, thinking it was Amanda a ten-year-old girl who usually had nightmares. But when I reached her room the door was open a crack, and looking in I saw Jarrod on top of her starting to unbuckle his jeans while she was struggling under him and crying. I barged in without thinking and yanked him off of her making him crash to the floor. I went to reach for Amanda to carry her out of the room when he grabbed my foot, yanking it out from under me making me fall to the floor with him.”

“He stared yelling at me calling me a bitch and a whore who wanted him to myself, and told me that he would make my pay by giving me what I deserved. He started punching me in the face until I was almost unconscious before yanking down his pants and then went for mine but before he could go any further a bottle was smashed over his head stunning him, but failed to knock him out. He turned to the person who hit him but as soon as he did a knife was thrust into him repeatedly by Amanda. She stabbed him ten times in the chest before I was able to get out from under him and grab her. I ripped the knife out of her hand before she could do anything else, and told her to call the cops. She didn’t want to but I told her she wouldn’t be in trouble because I would say I was the one who stabbed him.”

“When the cops entered the room they found me with the knife in my hand and the bruises covering my face which helped my case in the end. I was arrested and taken to the station where I was allowed one phone call for a lawyer or parent since I was a minor. So I called Nat praying for a miracle that she would answer an unknown number when it wasn’t our scheduled time. My prayer was answer when she picked up the phone that night. As soon as she said hello I burst into tears, sobbing while trying to explain the situation to her. She couldn’t understand what I was saying so she just asked where I was and told me she would come get me. Only a couple hours had gone by when she burst into the room, and hugged me tight without even questioning why I had been arrested. After a while of me crying into her shoulder she pulled back from me and asked what was going on. I couldn’t muster up any energy to talk at a normal level so I hugged her and whispered in her ear what happened. After I told her everything she got up and went to make a call to some of her contacts. I was released into her custody after her call and didn’t end up going to juvie because of it. It turns out Jarrod survived his wounds which helped me out and since I had physical evidence of the damage done to me they ruled it as self defense.” 

Skye stops and takes a deep breath after her lengthy explanation, giving Maria time to process everything just heard. To say she was shocked would be an understatement, Maria was completely horrified at what Skye has been through and she hadn’t even finished yet. After a few minutes of silence Skye presses her face into Maria’s stomach trying to stop the images assaulting her mind as she reminisces about her past. Feeling it Maria snaps out of her thoughts and collects Skye in her arms when she feels tears on her stomach. Skye sniffles and tries to stop her tears and wipe them away but they fall harder. 

“Hey you’re okay. You’re okay Skye. That is the past and you have survived and I’m so proud of you sweetheart. I cannot even begin to imagine what you are feeling and how you are still such an amazing and strong person after everything you have survived. But what I do know is that these hardships have given you a better perspective on life making you the bravest and most caring person I know. I’m thankful you trust me enough to tell me your story, and its okay to cry and express your pain because I will never think you are weak or judge you. I know there is more to your story but I think we should wait a while before you tell me.”

During her spiel Skye’s tears have dried and are replaced with an intense look of concentration as she studies Maria’s face memorizing every detail she can. Skye leans up and presses her lips to Maria’s in a tender kiss before leaning back far enough to look into her eyes and smiles as she thinks of a way to express the words she can’t say. She watches the way Maria’s eyes crinkle in the corners and the way her lips pull up higher on the left than the right as she smiles back. 

“I want to show you something.” Skye says after she lets her eyes roam Maria’s face. Maria raises an eyebrow in question but nods anyway letting Skye get up before following suit. Once standing the two take a moment to appreciate each others bodies, taking note of all of their scars before grabbing some clothes. Skye grabs Maria’s old SHIELD Academy sweatshirt and some running shorts before pulling her messy hair up into a bun. Maria grabs a pair of sweatpants and goes to grab her sweater when she realizes its not where she left it.

“Hey Skye have you seen my swea-” She stops talking when she turns around to look at Skye. Her eyes darken as she takes in Skye wearing her clothing. Noticing this Skye smirks and slowly takes steps towards Maria until she is in her personal space. Maria grabs her waist and pulls her closer until they are nose to nose and whispers, “You are incredibly sexy in my sweater. I love it.” Grinning Skye nudges her nose against Maria’s before responding.

“Oh I know you do. Your eyes went lustful as soon as you saw I was wearing it.” Maria rolls her eyes before kissing Skye hard and pulling back to grab Skye’s black Nike hoodie pulling it over head and pulling her hair back into a ponytail. When she looks back at Skye she sees the same reaction she had to Skye. Maria shakes her head in amusement before pulling Skye close.

“Are you showing me something or…?” Skye shakes her head to clear the dirty thoughts from her mind for the moment to answer.

“Uh right. Showing you something. Let’s go.” Skye grabs her hand and pull her along down the maze of halls until they reach a door that would have been overlooked if you were not paying attention. Skye opens it and pulls Maria inside before shutting the door. Maria looks around and notices silhouettes of objects but can’t make out anything else until Skye turns on the light. The room is filled with instruments ranging from the piano, guitar, drums all the way to orchestra instruments. Her eyes widen in surprise when Skye pulls her over to the piano and sits them on the bench with her cradled in Skye’s lap.

Skye pushes the lid up on the grand piano showing the bright white keys. She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves and glances at Maria’s face to see her staring at her with a curious and unreadable expression. She smiles at Skye’s nerves and wraps her left arm around her partner’s shoulder, propping her elbow on it so her hand can reach up and play with the short hairs at the base of her neck that didn’t reach the bun. Skye smiles softly at her, lightly tracing her fingers over the keys before getting a look of concentration on her face, biting her lip as she presses down. As soon as the first note was heard Skye’s nerves disappeared and was replaced with a relaxed and happy expression as she began playing. 

Maria didn’t recognize the song but Skye started singing quietly so she focused on her voice after she got over her shock.

“I woke up and saw the sun today  
You came by without a warning  
You put a smile on my face  
I want that for every morning”

Skye’s voice begins to increase in volume as her nerves disappeared and she was pulled into the song.

“What is it I’m feeling?  
‘Cause I can’t let it go  
If seeing is believing  
Then I already know”

Skye looks at Maria and smiles slightly as Maria looks at her enraptured before she sings the next lines.

“I’m falling fast  
I hope this lasts  
I’m falling hard for you  
I say let’s take a chance  
Take it while we can  
I know you feel it too  
I’m falling fast  
I’m falling fast yea”

She stares into Maria’s eyes trying to convey how she feels as she sings the lyrics.

“It doesn’t matter what we do  
You make everything seem brighter  
I never knew I needed you  
Like a sad song needs a sea of lighters”

“What is it I’m feeling?  
‘Cause I can’t let it go  
If seeing is believing  
I already know”

“I’m falling fast  
God, I hope this lasts  
‘Cause I’m falling hard for you  
I say let’s take a chance  
Take it while we can  
‘Cause I know you feel it too  
I’m falling fast  
I’m falling fast yea”

“I hope you know; I hope it lasts  
I’m falling hard, I’m falling fast  
We can go, no holding back”

“I’m falling fast  
I hope this lasts  
I’m falling hard for you  
I say let’s take a chance  
Take it while we can  
I know you feel it too  
I’m falling fast  
I’m falling fast”

As the song comes to a close Skye timidly looks down at her hands wondering what Maria is thinking, but she is pulled from her thoughts when Maria gently grasps her chin and lifts it up so she is looking at Maria. Her nerves have come back full force and she forces herself to look Maria in the eyes as she waits anxiously for Maria to respond. Maria can see the uncertainty in Skye’s eyes so she surges forward to press her lips against Skye’s in a deep kiss and tightens her grip in her hair as Skye bites her lip, making her gasp giving Skye the chance to push her tongue inside her mouth. She moans when Skye grips her ass and shifts her around with ease, lifting her up gently without breaking their lips and letting her slide her legs around her waist so they are now chest to chest. Needing air Maria bites Skye’s bottom lip and slowly pulls back with it still between her teeth before letting go. They are both breathing heavily making their chests press together with each laboured breath. They silently stare at each other as they calm down from their make-out session, before Skye breaks it with a question.

“So is that your way of telling me you feel the same or…?” Maria laughs and shakes her head.

“Yes I definitely feel the same way. Even though we have only known each other for a month. Does it seem really fast to you? I mean I was definitely attracted to you in the cell which is a given but after only one day knowing you, I wanted to be closer to you and touch you. I wanted to take away your pain and protect you, and when you almost died it felt like I was going to as well. I was terrified of losing you after only three days. I don’t know, I just never felt like that before and it scares me.” Skye looks at her in shock and shakes her head in disbelief.

“That’s freaky. I felt the exact same way. I felt a pull towards you and wanted you safe as soon as we met. And my hands itched to make contact with you but I just put it aside and blamed it on being dehydrated and in pain. It does seem really fast but also right? Its like the though of being with someone else makes me want to vomit. I don’t know its weird.”

“Exactly! And its not a jealous feeling, like I don’t want to see anyone else with you, which I don’t but even me touching someone else intimately makes my stomach clench painfully.” Skye nods her agreement completely baffled at the feelings she is experiencing. And knowing that Maria feels the exact same confuses her and makes her wonder why that is. Skye is brought out of her thoughts by her rumbling stomach. Maria laughs and kisses her cheek before unwrapping her legs and standing up, holding her hand out for Skye. 

“Come on let’s go feed the beast.” Skye gasps in mock outrage and stops, pulling Maria into her.

“That was rude. I do not eat that much and my stomach was not that loud FYI.” Maria raises her left eyebrow in a perfect arc and waits for Skye to agree with her. Skye sighs and slumps her shoulders, pouting and grumbling her agreement. Maria grins and pulls her girlfriend out the door and to the kitchen. When they get there, no one is around which seems odd until they look at the clock and notice it was twelve at night. Both look at each other shocked that it was that late, when they had gone to Skye’s room at seven pm.

“No wonder I’m hungry. I haven’t eaten in forever.” Skye says making Maria roll her eyes. “So what are you cooking for us?” Maria asks and smirks at the incredulous look Skye gives her.

“Who said I was cooking?” Maria gives her an ‘are you serious right now?’ look before answering. “Ummm I did because you need to impress me with your skills. You are the one who has been taught as a child, not me.” Skye grins and walks over to her, lifting her up onto the island so she can stand between Maria’s legs.

“I thought I had impressed you in the bedroom with my skills. But I’m not one to argue with logic. I don’t want the kitchen to burn down when I haven’t even got to eat.” Skye laughs when Maria punches her in the shoulder before she backs away and go to grab all the ingredients she needed. She grabs eggs, bacon, ham, green and red peppers, onion, and cheese before setting getting a pans out and heating them on the burner, one for the bacon and the other for the omelettes she was whipping up. She starts humming as she works and starts whisking the eggs and pours milk into them while she waits for the bacon to cook. Once its done she places everything in the omelettes and pours it into the pan.

“She goes to the fridge and grabs the jug of orange juice and then two glasses from the cupboard and filling them as the food cooks. She flips the omelettes with practiced ease and pulls out two plates and the salt and pepper before sprinkling it over the food. Then she grabs some grapes and apples from the fridge and places them on the counter so she can place the omelettes and bacon on the plates and then a handful of grapes for each and then some apple slices before spinning with the food and placing it on the island where Maria had moved from her spot on the counter to the chair as she watched Skye cook. Skye grabs the juice and sits down across from Maria and notices her staring at her with a smile.

“What?” Skye asks with a slight laugh and tilts her head when Maria shakes her head.

“Nothing. You just know your way around the kitchen, and the food looks amazing. Its cute that you hum as you work.” Skye rolls her eyes and smiles fondly before motioning to Maria to try the food. They both start eating in comfortable silence and after ten minutes the food had been polished off along with the juice. 

“I’m impressed Skye. It was delicious I’m glad you can cook because if I was to make us something you would be getting toast.” Skye laughs at that and nods her head in agreement.

“Thank you. And don’t get me wrong I love toast but I think we needed a bit more to keep our strength up.” Maria gets up with her dishes and Skye follows suit and places them in the dish washer. They put everything away before going into the lounge to lay down. Skye lays down on her back and pulls Maria down on top of her so her head is cradled in the nook of her neck and their legs tangled with their arms wrapped around each other.

“Who taught you to play piano?” Maria asks Skye once they are comfortable.

“Maggie. She took me to the music room in the orphanage and started playing when I still wasn’t talking. It relaxed me instantly and she noticed my awed expression and asked if I wanted to learn. I just nodded my head and that was it. I was sucked in immediately, and when I started talking again I started singing and playing. I can also play the guitar which she taught me as well.” Maria smiles at the image of young Skye trying to learn how to play instruments to large for her. The couple talk some more until they couldn’t keep their eyes open, falling into a deep sleep the best they have had for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a horrible human being! I hate that i haven't updated for so long and feel terrible. I didn't have internet for a while and now i work midnight's so I'm exhausted. I have also been experiencing writer's block so if you could give me some ideas that would be great. thanks for reading I hope you enjoy! Oh and the song used is Falling Fast by Avril Lavigne


	22. Heart and Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria and Skye experience new connections and pain and a special friend appears to help.

Hunter and Bobbi were arguing when they walked into the lounge early the next morning but stop when they notice the tangle of bodies on the couch sleeping peacefully. Hunter kept trying to get his point across but is cut of when Bobbi smacks him hard on the back of the head making him groan and turn to look at her.

“What the bloody hell was that for Bob!?” He asks but Bobbi shushes him and points to the couch where Skye was on her back cradling Maria in her arms with their legs tangled and Maria’s head on Skye’s chest.

“Looks like Skye finally got laid last night.” Hunter comments but ends up with an elbow to the gut. Bobbi smirks when Hunter groans and bends over, though she was thinking the same thing. 

“Be quiet Hunter. They need the rest; they have been through a lot.” Hunter grumbles about them not getting much sleep last night but stops when Bobbi glares at him. He sighs before walking into the kitchen and Bobbi follows after she snaps a dozen photos of the couple cuddling. Bobbi starts getting her breakfast ready and while she’s distracted Hunter slowly walks over to Skye and Maria. He’s about to hit Skye with a pillow from the floor when Bobbi yells his name just as he swings down but it doesn’t touch Skye or Maria. Instead a shield manifests around them and Hunter’s swing bounces off of it, knocking him on his back with a thud. From the kitchen Bobbi bursts out laughing at Hunter’s misfortune. When she looks at Skye and Maria they are both still sleeping peacefully but now with a shield glowing softly around the two protectively. Still laughing Bobbi walks over to the couch and gently moves her hand close to the shield, hoping her fate won’t be the same as Hunter’s. As her hand moves closer the shield slowly dissipates until it disappears fully, allowing Bobbi to shake Skye awake.

“Skye. Wake up.” Nothing. “Hey Rockstar its time to get up.” Bobbi shakes her shoulder lightly and then harder when she doesn’t seem to acknowledge her. Skye begins to grumble and shift before swatting Bobbi’s hand away and snuggling into Maria more. Chuckling at her cuteness Bobbi starts tickling Skye’s neck knowing she hates it. As soon as she starts Skye jolts awake and swats at the hands on her neck.

“Bobbi what the hell?” Skye asks her voice still riddled with sleep. Bobbi smirks and nods to Hunter still on the floor holding his lower back. Skye looks over confused then grins but still doesn’t understand why he’s down there.

“You woke me up because Hunter fell?” 

“No I woke you up because you are the one who threw him to the floor.” Bobbi says chuckling at the incredulous look on Skye’s face.

“I did not! I was sleeping, how would I do that when I was unconscious?” Skye exclaims quietly when she notices Maria still sleeping peacefully.

“Well you did and I could explain it or I could grab a laptop and you could watch it on the security feed for yourself.” Bobbi says with a mischievous look in her eyes. Noticing it Skye smirks and shakes her head.

“You just want to watch it happen all over don’t you?” Bobbi looks appalled that she would ask that but ends up cracking a huge grin and nodding.

“Of course I do! It was hilarious. So laptop?” Skye laughs and nods before Bobbi is up and out of the room in a couple of seconds. Shaking her head Skye turns her attention to Hunter who is slowly getting up with a groan. 

“What happened old man? Did you get a dizzy spell?” Skye asks while laughing. Hunter gives her a glare and walks over to the fridge to grab an ice pack and a beer. Skye shakes her head and laughs again before slowly sitting up and grabbing Maria under the legs and behind the back so she can lift her up and sit her in her lap when she sits against the back of the couch. Bobbi comes in and smiles softly at the picture of Maria being cradled in Skye’s lap before she plops down beside Skye and pulls up the video feed. She sits the laptop on her thighs and angles it so both of the can watch. 

“Now how it happens is the shock but it is really funny when you think about it. So when its over we will discuss how you did it without even being awake.” Skye looks confused and curious but nods anyway, so Bobbi rewinds and plays it.

They see Bobbi smack Hunter and point to them and then Hunter walking into the kitchen while Bobbi takes a bunch of pictures. Skye looks over and gives her an amused look before looking back to see Bobbi walk into the kitchen then Hunter sneak out and grab a pillow from the floor where it fell off the couch while they slept. He swings but is startled and looks over his shoulder and that’s when a shield manifests quickly to stop the pillow from making contact and bounce off with enough force to throw Hunter a good few feet, sprawled on the floor. Skye bursts out laughing along with Bobbi who slaps the couch beside her when Hunter falls. Their laughter rouses Maria and she lifts her head to see what’s going on when she sees the laptop replay and watches as Hunter is thrown again. Maria laughs and buries her face into Skye’s neck to try and stifle it when Hunter starts walking over towards them. Skye tightens her hold on Maria as they both try to stop their laughter.

“What are you laughing at?” Hunter asks but that just makes them laugh even harder. 

“Even when you try to get back at me while I’m sleeping it still backfires!” Skye gets out before falling into another fit of laughter. Hunter glares and blushes before rubbing his back and walking away just as everyone else walks in the room. They all stop and stare in amusement at the three women who are sprawled on the couch laughing. After a few minutes they calm down and wipe away the tears that had fallen from their laughter and look up to see Coulson, May, Mack and FitzSimmons looking at them amused with their arms crossed. 

“Do I even want to know?” Coulson asks making Skye snort and turn the laptop so everyone can see.

“Probably.” Skye tells him before pressing play and watches as the five of them laugh or smile in May’s case. 

“Skye did you put up that shield on purpose?” May asks and Skye scrunches her eyebrows together and shakes her head.

“No I was fast asleep and didn’t even notice I had used my powers. But what’s weird is when Bobbi approached, it disappeared instead of sending her flying. I don’t know, this has never happened before. Except when Maria and I jumped out of the building when we retrieved the artifact, I produced a shield as the building exploded and everything bounced off of it. But this one glowed pale gold and the other was just clear.”

“Did you mean to surround you and Maria the first time?” May asks again and Skye thinks about it for a minute, remembering how she felt at the time and what was going through her head in the moment.

“Yeah I think so. I mean I know I wanted to protect us from the debris and to soften our landing, which overruled the fear so I guess I caused the shield to manifest because I willed it to happen. Even if it was subconsciously.” May nods with understanding and then gets an idea.

“Maybe it appears when you are threatened, even in your sleep. Think about it, the first time a missile hit and you were in danger of being hit with debris and landing hard on the ground. While the second time Hunter’s intent was to hit you even if it was with a pillow but your powers knew you were about to be harmed so it protected you again. But with Bobbi she wanted to wake you up, not hurt you like Hunter so the shield disappeared and allowed her to come in contact with you.” Skye’s eyes light up in understanding and she smiles at May.

“That would make sense. My powers are like a sixth sense of sorts, like a radar for harm or something. But why did it glow yellow this time and not before? What’s changed since the first time?” Skye asks but as soon as she does her eyes widen and she glances up and notices everyone look at her knowingly and she clears her throat awkwardly and looks away from everyone and focuses her attention on the kitchen.

“Never mind don’t answer that.” Bobbi snorts but tries to disguise it as a cough making everyone to glance over at her in amusement, and Skye to glare.  
“But I have never heard of this happening before. I mean I have read some books and Lincoln has told me some things about Inhuman history but nothing like this.” Skye says and frowns in confusion.

“I think Andrew has some books we could borrow and you could call Lincoln and ask him about this.” May says and Skye nods in agreement.

“Okay I’ll call him later today. But right now I need to shower and then eat.” Skye announces and stands up, pulling Maria up with her. May nods and walks into the kitchen with everyone else while Skye and Maria leave to go get ready. 

They walk in comfortable silence to Skye’s room hand in hand. Once they reach it Skye shuts the door behind them and spins Maria around so her back is against the door then leans in and gives her a slow kiss. Maria grabs Skye’s hips and pulls her closer so they are fully touching and Skye reaches one hand up and tangles her fingers in Maria’s hair while their lips move in sync. Maria nibbles on Skye’s bottom lip and swipes her tongue across it, asking for entrance which Skye grants immediately. Skye pushes into Maria and slides her leg in between Maria’s making her moan when Skye’s thigh makes contact with her center. Maria grabs the hem of Skye’s sweater and tugs upwards making Skye pull back slightly and lift her arms making it easy for Maria to pull it off. Skye follows Maria’s example and takes Maria’s hoodie off before closing the gap between their bodies, their now bare chests pressing against each other as their lips mesh together once more. Skye picks up Maria with ease and wraps her arms around her for support while Maria’s legs find their place around Skye’s hips; still kissing Skye manages to get them to the bathroom and flip the light on without breaking their connection. 

Needing air Skye pulls back and breathes deeply before turning to the shower and turning the handle to the warm side while Maria latches onto her neck and starts sucking and biting her way down, making Skye moan and become even more aroused. Skye taps Maria’s thigh telling her to unwrap her legs so she can stand and when she does Skye squats down so she can pull off Maria’s pants and underwear before standing up again and doing the same. Once they are both naked Skye steps in the shower and tugs Maria in after her and when she turns around she is forced against the wall quickly making her hiss as her back hits the cool tile, but as soon as Maria’s lips touch hers she forgets and is consumed by everything that is Maria. Maria doesn’t waste time once they are in the shower and swiftly enters two fingers into Skye, pulling a gasp from the brunette and when she starts pumping in and out Skye groans and pushes against Maria’s hand needing more. Skye pulls Maria into a bruising kiss to stop the loud moan when Maria pushes another finger inside her heat. 

Maria moves her thumb so it rubs against Skye’s clit when she thrusts inside and can feel Skye’s walls clench; knowing she’s close Maria breaks their kiss and kisses her way down Skye’s neck biting down when she curls her fingers up and pulls out, hitting Skye’s g-spot and making her cum after a few strokes. Her walls clench tight and she bites down on Maria’s shoulder to muffle the scream that erupts from her as she comes hard. Maria gently pulls out when Skye relaxes making Skye shudder when her hand brushes her sensitive clit.

“Holy. Shit.” Skye rasps out and takes a few deep breaths to get her breathing under control and straightens when she starts to gain the feeling back in her legs. Maria laughs as Skye tries to pull herself together but its cut short when she is spun quickly and her back is against the cold tile making her suck in a deep breath. Skye presses the length of her body against Maria’s and leans in to whisper in her ear. “My turn.” Maria shudders as Skye’s breath ghosts across her neck and at the tone of voice Skye had used. Skye starts kissing her way down Maria’s neck and sucks hard where her neck meets her shoulder leaving a mark before kissing it and continuing down. She kisses and licks down and in between her breasts before bringing a nipple into her mouth, sucking and biting before switching to give the other the same amount of attention. When Maria starts squirming and whining Skye moves lower so she is now on her knees and kissing her way down towards Maria’s sex.

Right before reaching it Skye looks up asking for permission and when Maria nods quickly she dives in. She lifts Maria’s right leg so its over her left shoulder, giving her better access and spreads Maria’s wet folds that are now dripping with need. She takes a tentative lick making Maria’s hips buck and Maria to grip her hair tightly, urging her head forward. Skye takes the hint and quickly inserts her tongue as deep as it will go, plunging it in and out. Maria gasps and rocks her hips against Skye’s face as pleasure invades her; Skye inserts two fingers and starts pumping fast while her tongue flicks Maria’s clit that is swollen and pulsing with arousal. After a minute of the rapid pace Maria’s walls start clenching and Skye pulls Maria’s clit into her mouth sucking hard making Maria gasp and moan loudly as Skye continues to suck and push into her. Maria lets out a strangled cry and crashes over the edge when Skye inserts a third finger making her legs go weak and her hand to push Skye’s face closer into her center. 

Once she stops shaking Skye pulls out slowly and gently puts Maria’s leg back down before standing up while licking her fingers clean of Maria’s juices. Maria grabs her head and pulls her in for a gentle kiss, tasting herself on Skye’s lips before pulling back and pushing Skye fully under the warm water. She then grabs Skye’s vanilla scented shampoo and squeezes some into her palm and massaging it into Skye’s hair. Skye groans and leans her head back, letting Maria dig her nails in and massage her scalp before rinsing it out and repeating with the conditioner. When finished she grabs the body wash and loofa, washing Skye from head to toe before rinsing it out and letting Skye return the favour. Once they are clean Skye shuts the water off and grabs the two towels hanging on the rack, handing one to Maria before stepping out into the cool air. No words are needed as they dry quickly and move out into Skye’s room where they get dressed in comfortable silence. Skye dresses in black skinny jeans, a long sleeve black V-neck, a jean vest and her combat boots while Maria pulls on a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark grey V-neck t-shirt with a black leather jacket over top and combat boots. Skye braids her hair to the side while Maria combs her hair and leaves it down, letting it dry naturally. Once they are ready Skye grabs Maria’s hand and pulls her to the kitchen where they are just in time for breakfast to be served.

Everyone glances up as the two enter and immediately notices the different air surrounding them. They walk with ease and confidence making them look dangerous even though that is not the message they are trying to send. They move in sync without even realizing it making everyone stare curiously as Skye pulls out a chair for Maria as if she had done it millions of times and grabbing their breakfast before siting down herself. Even as they eat they are still touching in some form, whether its holding hands, a hand resting on the other’s knee, an arm on the back of the chair or their thighs pressed tightly together. May notices the silent communication they use that usually takes years of knowing each other to achieve, making it seem like they are in tune with each others emotions and aware of every body movement of the other. Skye glances up and notices everyone staring a the two with open curiosity and wonder making her tense and glance at Maria who does the same and reaches for her hand, making the tension disappear with that one touch. Skye looks down at their hands in confusion, and looks up at Maria in a silent question but gets the same look from Maria who looks back down at their hands in wonder before returning her attention back to the team who noticed the exchange.

“So I’m going to burst this weird silence by asking what the hell is going on with you two?” Bobbi asks and stares at them expectantly.

“What do you mean?” Both Maria and Skye ask at the same time making them look at each other in shock and the others to become amused. “Weird.” They say at the same time again and their eyes widen again. “What the hell?” Skye and Maria exclaim in usion making everyone stare at them like they have two heads.

“That’s creepy.” Bobbi states and looks like she is a little bit disturbed. Skye slowly turns her head to look at everyone with widen eyes that are filled with confusion and bewilderment.

“What is happening right now?” Skye asks and May looks like she’s going to have an aneurysm from thinking too hard. “May please tell me you have an idea about this.” May looks at Skye’s desperate expression and her eyes soften and she shakes her head making Skye deflate and her shoulders slump in disappointment. 

“But I think Lincoln might. So how about you go call him and see if he can come here.” Skye nods quickly before kissing Maria on the cheek and running off to get her phone from her room. As soon as she leaves Maria frowns and rubs her chest where her heart starts to beat frantically and clench painfully making her face pull into a grimace as the pain intensifies making it difficult to breathe. Bobbi sees the look on her face and is immediately by her side rubbing her back.

“Maria what’s wrong?” Bobbi asks panicking slightly when she doesn’t reply immediately. “I don’t know.” Maria breathes out quickly before inhaling sharply as the pain becomes stronger. “Its like my heart is being crushed. I can’t breathe.” Tears start forming in her eyes and begin to fall when her heart clenches harder and she lets out a strangled cry and clutches her chest, writhing in pain making Bobbi pick her up and carry her to the couch where she lays her down before yelling at Hunter to go get Skye.

“You’re going to be okay. Skye will be here in a few, just hold on until then okay?” Maria nods and gasps for breath. Jemma is beside her side in an instant with a stethoscope, placing it over her heart and listening to the stuttering heartbeat that is beginning to slow down a little bit each time it beats. Jemma looks at Bobbi with fearful eyes before telling everyone.

“Her heartbeat is erratic and is slowing down drastically. And if it slows down any more she will die. I don’t know what is causing this, I don’t know how to help her.” Jemma says and becomes teary eyed as she watches her best friend’s girlfriend slowly dying right in front of her and she is helpless to stop it. Bobbi pulls Jemma into a hug comforting her as she lets some tears escape.

Hunter runs down the hall as fast as he can to reach Skye. But when he does what he finds does not make him feel better. There halfway out the door of her room is Skye collapsed on the ground clutching her chest in pain and gasping for breath. Hunter falls to his knees and skids to a stop by Skye’s side, quickly placing her face in his hands so she will focus on him. “Skye! Come on Skye stay with me love! Your going to be okay just hold on a little longer.” Skye looks up at him in excruciating pain and can barely hear what he is saying but knew something was wrong when he came running around the corner. Hunter hooks his arm under her knees and around her back and lifts her up quickly before taking off at a sprint towards the lounge.

A minute later he bursts through with a pale and sweaty Skye who was barely breathing just like Maria. Everyone looks over when they hear him enter and Coulson quickly helps him lay Skye down on the floor beside Maria who had a hand hanging off the edge of the couch just in reach for Skye to grab. So when Hunter and Coulson lay her down she slowly and painfully lifts her hand up and clasps it with Maria. As soon as their skin touches the pain begins to dissipate and the colour slowly creeps back into their faces, making everyone stare in shock and relief as the pain visibly disappears from their faces and they start to breath easier. Once Skye’s pain fully disappears she tries to get up on her own but is shaky so Hunter quickly puts her arm over his shoulders and gently stands so she can lay down on the couch with Maria. Skye gives him a grateful smile and a side hug before lowering herself to the couch and pulling Maria flush against her making them sigh in contentment. 

“May I think you should call Lincoln and tell him its an emergency. I didn’t quite make it to my phone.” Skye says with exhaustion clear in her voice. May nods and kisses Skye on the head and then places a hand on Maria’s head gently and walking out to the hall to call Lincoln. 

“Thank you Hunter. I really appreciate you carrying me here.” Hunter looks at her seriously and nods before speaking. “Your welcome Skye. Just try not to die ya? It was hard enough carrying you this time.” He smirks and winks at her when her mouth opens in shock. “Well it wouldn’t be hard to carry me if you could lift something heavier than a beer bottle. You really need to start doing some push ups or chin ups.” She says with a smirk but still with a grateful look in her eye as she looks at him. Hunter rolls his eyes and smiles at their banter, knowing its their way of saying they care about each other. “Okay love whatever you say.” Skye chuckles and shakes her head before looking at Jemma and Bobbi who are still standing beside each other, Bobbi’s arm slung over Jemma’s shoulders. Skye smirks in Bobbi’s direction before winking at Simmons making her blush and Bobbi to roll her eyes.

“Well I’m going to the gym. I’ll see you later ya?” Hunter says to Skye who nods and fist bumps Hunter when he holds out his fist before leaving. Jemma walks out of Bobbi’s embrace and hugs Skye and then Maria before looking at them with a serious expression.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again. I though you were going to die. The both of you, and if you weren’t exhausted and had just gone through a lot of pain I would it hit you.” Skye smiles at that and begins to shake with silent laughter making Maria grin and bury her face into Skye’s shoulder. Jemma is looking at them in disbelief and goes to open her mouth to ream them out but is stopped when Skye speaks.

“Jemma we are really sorry. But how were we supposed to know that would happen? But I am extremely grateful you care so much about us. And I was laughing because even when you make a threat your accent just makes it sound cute and non violent. I just can’t imagine you hitting us is all, it’s a funny thing to think of. You can’t even kill a spider.” Bobbi laughs but quickly covers her mouth when Jemma gives her a glare making her mime zipping her lips closed and widen her eyes to look innocent. Jemma rolls her eyes turns back to look at the couple with soft eyes.

“Fine but if you do anything like this again I will not speak to you for a very long time do you understand? And I will not help you with your paperwork got it?” Jemma says and points a finger at Skye with a stern expression making Skye sigh and nod dejectedly. “Commander Hill I may not know you very well but I know what you mean to Skye so I don’t want to see you get hurt either. Please just be careful so I don’t have a heart attack.” Maria smiles at Jemma’s protective nature before responding.

“I promise to try my best to keep myself and Skye out of trouble. But I cannot guarantee anything in this line of work, but you have to call me Maria from now on when we are in private. In front of outsiders then my title is acceptable. And thank you Simmons for caring. I’m glad Skye has you as a best friend.” Jemma blushes at the compliment before nodding her agreement. Bobbi grins and walks up behind Simmons and places a hand on her shoulder, making her jump and clutch her chest in surprise. Skye and Maria laugh when Jemma whirls around and glares at Bobbi making her wince and take a step back.

“Don’t do that Bobbi!” Jemma exclaims when her heart settles and Skye laughs even harder when Bobbi looks sheepish and like she’s a puppy being scolded by their owner. She brings her arm up and flicks her wrist as she makes a whipping noise making Bobbi glare at her but Skye smiles smugly before responding.

“Yeah Bobbi don’t do that its not nice to sneak up on people. Jemma I don’t think you have to worry about us giving you a heart attack Bobbi here will be the most likely cause.” Jemma rolls her eyes when Skye turns to Bobbi with an impish grin.

“Should I buy you a collar to go with that leash?” Maria smacks her forehead with her palm and shakes her head while trying not to laugh at the murderous expression that Bobbi now has directed at Skye who just laughs. Jemma giggles but stifles it with her hand when Bobbi turns to look at her but Jemma smirks and walks closer placing her hand on Bobbi’s cheek and leans up slowly until her lips are inches from Bobbi’s and speaks.

“You know there are certain activities that use a collar as an act of discipline…” Jemma whispers and Bobbi’s eyes widen before darkening in lust. Even though it was whispered with Skye’s enhanced hearing she was able to hear every word and couldn’t stop her reaction.

“Jemma Simmons, you shady lady!” Jemma glances over to see Skye looking at them with a shit eating grin making her smirk and take a step back from Bobbi who looks flustered that Skye heard her. Skye winks at Jemma and holds her fist up for Jemma. Jemma grins and knocks her knuckles against Skye’s before laughing at Skye’s response. “Jemma Simmons I didn’t know you had it in you! That was excellent flirting, I’m so proud, my little nerdy biochemist turned seductress.” Simmons shakes her head in amusement before whacking Skye on the arm making her laugh and rub her arm, and Maria does the same with hers. Skye sees the motion and looks over in confusion. 

“Did you feel that?” Skye asks Maria making Jemma and Bobbi move closer. Maria looks dumbfounded and not completely convinced she did feel it. “I’m not entirely sure. I mean I felt something but I can’t confirm.” Skye nods and goes to speak when she is punched hard in the arm by Bobbi. Both Maria and Skye yelp and clutch the bicep of their right arm. Jemma hits Bobbi in the stomach for that but Bobbi just shrugs and crosses her arms with a barley visible smirk gracing her lips. “Well now we know you can feel the other’s pain, problem solved. We should probably tell the rest of the team.” Skye glares at her but nods anyways. The couple gets off the couch slowly and make their way to the door hand in hand with Bobbi and Jemma trailing them.

May was still in the hall just hanging up as they exited the lounge and she turns to see Maria and Skye clutching each others hands tightly with Bobbi and Jemma walking behind them. “How are you guys feeling?” Mask asks and Skye shrugs her shoulders in response. Maria rolls her eyes at her girlfriend’s behaviour and turns to look at May when she answers.

“Excuse Skye we just discovered something new. And to answer your question exhausted but alive so that’s good.” May frowns in curiosity and worry when Skye doesn’t acknowledge anything Maria has said and stares and the ground deep in though while rubbing her right bicep. May tilts her head in worry as she watches Skye rub her arm before she walks up and gently grabs Skye’s chin and lifts it so she can look into her eyes.

“Are you hurt?” May asks and Skye darts her eyes towards Bobbi and glares before returning her gaze to May. “No not anymore. We discovered something new while you were out here. It turns out Maria and can feel each others pain. Simmons hit me on the arm when I was joking with her and Maria rubbed the same spot when I did but didn’t know if she actually felt my pain. So Bobbi punched me in the arm as hard as she could to test out the theory and it turns out we can feel each others pain.” May’s eyebrows raise and she looks at Bobbi in disappointment before turning and rolling Skye’s sleeve up until she sees a red mark fading slowly before she motions for Maria to do the same. When she does everyone sucks in a breath at the sight of fist sized black and blue bruise on Maria. Bobbi winces and looks guilty and apologetic while Skye looks devastated that she will be marked whenever Skye is hurt. But the longer they stare at the bruise the colouring seems to fade shade by shade. Skye gaps at Maria’s arm and looks down at her own to see it completely healed and when she looks back to Maria’s it was starting to turn green and yellow already.

“What the hell!?” Skye exclaims as the bruise disappears altogether. Everyone else seems just as shocked but none of them could speak. Maria touches her arm where the bruise was and presses but feels no pain. “May is Lincoln coming soon? Because if not I will go and drag his ass here myself so he can tell me what the hell is going on.” Skye rants and runs her hand over her forehead as a headache begins to form. Maria does the same and Skye looks over at her with guilty eyes, getting an idea she tries to mentally build walls around her pain to see if she can shield Maria from it. When she looks at Maria she sees the relief as the pain disappears from behind her eyes and she looks confused but when she sees Skye staring intently at her she gets a clue about what happened. 

“What did you just do?” Maria asks and turns to Skye as she struggles to keep the pain to herself. “I envisioned walls in my head blocking the pain from transferring to you. Bobbi hit my arm again just not so hard this time please and thank you.” Bobbi hesitated but Skye nods so she sighs and walks over punching Skye hard but not full force like last time. Skye focuses and turns to Maria seeing if she felt anything. 

“Anything?” Skye asks and Maria shakes her head making Skye grin proudly. May shakes her head and decides to answer Skye’s previous question before they get more off topic. 

“Yes Skye Lincoln will be here soon, in about an hour or so. I sent Mack and Hunter to get him from where he is currently living.” Skye sighs in relief and relaxes now that she knows they will be getting answers. “Okay good. Do you mind if Maria and I go take a nap until he gets here? We’re exhausted and I don’t want to miss any information when Lincoln arrives.” May shakes her head and motions them to go to their room. 

“Not at all. You need the rest and I will wake you when Lincoln gets here.” Skye smiles her thanks before waving to Bobbi and Jemma then May as she pulls Maria along to her room. Skye and Maria drag their feet all the way to Skye’s room and collapse on the bed together face first once the door closed behind them. Skye groans and rolls over with difficulty and slides up the bed so she is leaning against the headboard propped against her pillows. Maria slowly inches her way up after Skye settles and lays her head on Skye’s chest, sigh in relief when she doesn’t have to move anymore. Skye chuckles and brings her left hand up so she can play with Maria’s hair as they fall asleep. Both fall into a deep dreamless sleep and when May enters an hour and a half later like promised neither stir from their slumber making May sigh in concern because usually at the slightest sound both would be alert and ready for danger. She slowly reaches to shake Skye awake careful not to move too fast in case Skye’s subconscious takes it as a threat and forms the shield. When nothing happens she grabs Skye’s shoulder and shakes her and when she doesn’t acknowledge she shakes Skye harder forcing her to stir and groan before rubbing her eyes with a yawn. May smiles softly at the sight and proceeds to wake Maria who wakes faster than Skye. Skye winces when she opens her eyes to see the lamp on the bedside table on, but even with her enhanced sight it seemed too bright. Skye squeezes her eyes together tightly and tries to turn off the light without looking which only succeeds in knocking her phone off the table with a thud. 

“Shit.” As soon as it hits the ground Skye grimaces and rubs her ear in confusion and looks over the edge of the bed to see the damage done to her phone when there is non she sighs in relief and she reaches over to grab it before pulling herself up slowly with a groan. “What is happening to me?” She mumbles as she wipes her screen clean. May and Maria watch silently as Skye talks to herself and struggles to move while Maria seems a lot better than Skye. Already sitting up and feeling a lot better she can tell Skye seems to be worse for wear. There are bags under eyes that weren’t there this morning and she is still a little pale. May watches in concern and confusion as Skye can’t seem to stand up from the bed while Maria seems fine and is looking at Skye with concern and uncertainty. Skye looks up from her feet that are now touching the floor as she manages to get herself sitting up after what feels like an hour. She notices that Maria seems to be doing well and looks healthy, making her sigh in relief and when she looks at May she can see the concern she has for her and she knows May wants to help her up but won’t until Skye asks for it, knowing Skye doesn’t like to feel helpless.

“God dammit! Why can’t I get up? This is stupid.” Skye says in frustration and decides she’s had enough, so she takes a deep breath and heaves herself up with all of her strength making it to her feet but as soon as she’s up, she gets lightheaded and sways before her knees buckle. And she would have hit the floor hard if it hadn’t been for May scooping her up bridal style before she collapsed. May quickly motions for Maria to get up and follow her as she power walks down the hall and into the lounge with Skye snuggled into her; everyone jumps up when they notice them come in. Jemma quickly walks over to May and feels Skye’s forehead but doesn’t feel a fever this time making her frown in confusion and look at May in question.

May nods silently telling her she’ll explain and walks over to the couch where Maria sits against the back of the couch so May can lay Skye down with her head in Maria’s lap for comfort. She motions for everyone to sit down and begins to tell them everything from Skye’s appearance, to her not waking up easily, then taking a while to even sit up and when she did stand it took all of her strength but then she collapsed. Everyone looks concerned for the young brunette who is laying on the couch barely able to keep her eyes open. 

“Coulson has explained to me what has been happening with Skye and Maria and I think I may know what is causing this.” Lincoln pipes up after he examines Skye on the couch. Everyone perks up and turns to look at him even Skye who everyone thought had zoned out. “Well get on with it pretty boy.” Skye says with a weak smirk. Lincoln smiles and rolls his eyes but nods anyway and begins.

“Well I just have one question for all of you. Do any of you know about Kree history or any Inhuman history containing information about bonds?” Lincoln asks and everyone looks at him confused and shake their heads.

“Well that is what Maria and Skye are to each other. They are each other’s bonded.” Lincoln states and looks at everyone who are all staring at him with open mouths and wide eyes except for Skye and Maria who are looking at each other knowingly.


	23. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team go on a mission and Skye gets an unexpected surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am a huge asshole for not updating for so long. I apologize for the wait but I hope this chapter makes up for it, at least a little bit. I hope to update soon but I don't know an exact timeline, sorry! Just want to say you guys are amazing for sticking with me and enduring the long wait. You are the best fans so thank you! And sorry for any mistakes i only read through a couple times, didn't really do a full edit.

“No Skye it’s left, left, jab, right, left, right, right, block, duck, jump, _then_ spin kick!” Natasha yells making Skye grit her teeth in frustration and annoyance. Huffing a breath Skye stalks over to the bench and grabs her water, talking a gulp before slamming it down and turning to face Nat. Natasha watches her with an impassive face but Skye can tell she is concerned by the way her lips dip down slightly on the left. Skye walks over so she is back on the mat standing directly in front of Nat.

“Lets go again.” Skye says and Natasha nods before taking her stance, bracing herself for Skye’s attack. After taking a deep breath Skye launches into the routine again and throws punches with accuracy before blocking Nat’s high kick, ducking under her fist and following it with a roundhouse kick. Nat nods in approval and Skye backs away, thankful she finally got it right. Still feeling wound up Skye walks over to the punching bag and starts to hit it, trying to get the tension out of her shoulders. Natasha walks over and watches her with her arms crossed waiting for her to speak but Skye keeps her mouth shut determined to make Nat speak first. After five minutes of silence except for the sound of Skye’s fist hitting the bag, Natasha finally lets out a sigh and caves.

“Skye what is going on with you lately? Is this because Maria had to leave last week?” Skye stops her assault on the bag and holds it in place. Bowing her head, she lets out an incredulous laugh and shakes her head when Nat still doesn’t understand what is wrong.

“No it’s not because Maria had to go deal with the council. It’s funny. I really thought you would have figured it out when you returned but clearly not. I thought you were supposed to have amazing spy instincts or whatever.” Skye shoves away from the bag and turns away from Natasha in frustration.

“Skye what did I do?  Just tell me!” Natasha says in exasperation and Skye whirls around in anger.

“You lied!” Natasha looks a taken back and confused.

“What are you talking about?”

“You lied when you told me you were leaving three weeks ago to go visit the council. When really you were taking Ward to the Fridge. I have been waiting for you to tell me yourself but you never did. I have known since the day before you got back. I am so pissed at you!” Natasha’s face falls and guilt rushes through her when she sees the betrayal in Skye’s eyes.

“Skye I didn’t tell you because I didn’t think it was important. Everything went smoothly.” Skye looks at her incredulously.

“Not important!?” Skye hold her hands together like she is going to pray and points them at Nat trying to get her message across. “Nat you were alone with a HYDRA sleeper agent and psychopath who tortured me for sport. He had Maria there just for the fun of it! Ward is more dangerous than you think and you just waltzed right up to him and pretty much gave him more reason to try and escape because now he knows you care about me.”

“I can take care of myself Skye. Plus, I had Clint and Steve with me. Everything went according to plan.”

“I know you can but its _Ward_! He is not to be underestimated. Did you even think about what would have happened if something had gone wrong and he managed to kill you? Did you even think what that would have done to me? Just because you are the Black Widow doesn’t mean that Ward is less of a threat.”

“But nothing did happen! And what about you huh? I leave for three days and come back to find out you almost died in a missile attack, blacked out and had blood flowing out of your ears and nose because of your powers, were shot and had Simmons do surgery with you being awake, and then both you and Maria almost died because of your soulmate bond. Did you think how that would have effected me?”

“First of all you had a choice. You could have said no to Coulson and had someone else take Ward. What happened to me was not my choice. The missile I could not have predicted and I did the logical thing at the moment by jumping out the window with Maria before it hit the building. I was in the middle of a fight when I got shot, saving Bobbi’s life. I didn’t think about it when I saw the agent aim at her I just reacted. And how was I to know that a high pitch frequency would cause that much damage to me? It didn’t do anything to anyone else. And I had no control over the soulmate bond since I didn’t even know about it until I had May bring Lincoln in to explain what the fuck was happening. The only thing I did choose was for Simmons to operate because my wound was closing too fast and I would rather not have a bullet stuck in me thank you very much.” Skye finishes her rant breathing heavily and stares at Natasha who looks defeated.

 

“You’re right Skye. I did have a choice and I made the one I thought was right at the time. You want to know why I went? It was because it was the only thing I could do and feel like I was useful after you were healed up. I wanted to make sure he would never hurt you or anyone else again. I wanted to protect you any way I could because I have failed to do that so many times when you were growing up. I regret not taking you with me when you were nine years old. I wish everyday that I could have shielded you from that pain and I will do whatever I can to protect you still because you are everything to me little one and I can’t _lose_ you. I _won’t_.” Skye watches with tears in her eyes as Natasha gets emotional and struggles to hold her tears back as she finishes. Skye walks up to the redhead and wraps her arms around her neck tightly, resting her head on her shoulder as she lets silent tears fall. Skye can feel Natasha start to shake with silent sobs and just tightens her hold on the woman.

“I love you Nat. And I don’t blame you for anything that happened to me when I was growing up. You saved me. you were there when I really needed you and I will be forever grateful. You are my family and I know you will always protect me.” Natasha finally lets her resolve crumble and lets out a sob, hugging Skye tightly as she lets her forehead fall onto Skye’s shoulder. After a few minutes of crying the two women slowly pull apart wiping their tears.

“I love you so much little one. Don’t ever forget it. And I am sorry I didn’t tell you. I didn’t want you to worry and I wanted to-” She is cut off by Skye. “Protect me. I know Nat and I’m sorry I was so angry with you. I was just worried and I don’t want to lose you.” Natasha smiles and nods before clearing her throat.

“So are we okay now?”

“Yeah we’re good. Lets just agree to tell each other when we are making important decisions and such.”

“Agreed. So how about we get cleaned up and you can make me some food.” Skye groans in exasperation.

“Damn it Maria. Why did she have to tell you I cooked for her? Fine I will cook but you are helping me alright?” Natasha grins and holds out her pinkie for Skye to take.

“Deal.” Skye wraps her pinkie around Nat’s and gives her a goofy grin. The two spies walk out of the gym with their arms interlocked and quickly make their way to their rooms to shower.

“Natasha hurry up and get your spidey ass out here! Everyone should be back soon from the supply run and I am not cooking for everyone!” Skye yells from the hall way outside of the redhead’s room before walking to the kitchen and starts pulling out the ingredients for the chicken fried rice and pasta salad. She has already finished the salad and is halfway through cooking the pasta and chicken when she hears a sound above her.

“Don’t even think about it Natasha. I will dump this boiling water on you.” Natasha groans and drops from the vent behind Skye and slinks over to the brunette’s side with a disgruntled look on her face.

“Damn I though I had you this time.”

“Yeah not likely to happen anytime soon. You are too loud still.” Natasha scoffs but stirs the rice in the pot.

“No I’m not. You just have freakishly good hearing. I can even sneak up on Cap and he has the same enhanced abilities.”

“it’s because I’m so talented. I’m mean look at me. I’m the package deal.” Skye says while waving her hand down the length of her body. Nat raises an eyebrow at the younger woman and shakes her head in mock exasperation.

“How Maria puts up with you, I will never know. And most people would say Cap is the ultimate package. Hot body, forty’s charm, manners, and hero complex.” Skye stops seasoning the chicken to look at Natasha with an insulted expression.

“Um excuse you, I’m a delight. And no I am definitely better than Steven. Amazing body, innocent and youthful complexion, mad fighting skills, oh and I can cause earthquakes. So boom.” Natasha looks amused and looks over Skye’s shoulder as she tries not to laugh. Skye rolls her eyes and goes back to making the chicken.

“I know you are there Coulson. No need to hide.” Natasha lets out a bark of laughter as Coulson comes around the corner fully with a sheepish expression on his face as he approaches the girls.

“So what are you cooking?” Skye rolls her eyes and decides to indulge the man for a minute as he tries to change the subject.

“Chicken fried rice and pasta salad. For me and Natasha the rest of you will have to make your own. So why were you eavesdropping?” Phil sighs and leans against the counter.

“Damn. And I wasn’t eavesdropping. I was being polite by not interrupting your conversation and staying outside the room until you finished.”

“And your ears just had a mind of their own and decided to listen?” Nat snorts and starts cutting up the red and green peppers for the rice and salad. Skye slides up beside her and opens her phone so its on video before sliding it towards her. Nat looks up with a raised brow and gives Skye a confused look. The brunette just tilts her head slightly towards Coulson who is stealing some fruit Skye had set out. Nat smirks and nods her head before Skye turns around and waits for Coulson’s reply.

“Yes?” Skye smirks and looks at the man as she cuts up the chicken. “So who do you think is the ultimate package deal? Me or Cap?” Coulson pales and his eyes widen in panic while Skye bites the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing while Nat covers her laughter with a coughing fit. Skye looks over at her and winks when she catches the Natasha’s amused and impressed expression while she checks to make sure Skye’s phone is recording from its hiding spot.

“Uh… um I don’t know I mean…” Skye watches as Coulson tries to come up with an answer and leans on the island then crosses her arms while raising her eyebrows.

“Don’t worry Coulson I already know the answer.” Coulson lets out a deep relieved sigh.

“Oh good. I mean you are a really close second to him.” Skye stands up straight and lets her arms fall to her sides in surprise and her mouth opens in shock.

“What!?” Coulson freezes and stares at Skye in surprise. Nat stopped chopping once Coulson spoke and looks at him in shock and amusement when he realizes his mistake.

“But you said that-”

“I was kidding! I didn’t actually know the answer, but now I do!” Skye scowls and turns away from the guilty man and easily finds her phone. Giving it a smile and a wink she schools her features and calmly goes back to chopping the knife, but making sure to slam it down each time, making Coulson eye it warily.

“I’m sorry Skye. But he’s my idol.”

“Yeah and I’m like your daughter so that’s not really making me feel any better. You know I thought you would put me first. I mean Cap? Seriously?” Skye clenches her jaw to stop from breaking character, but to Coulson it looks like she is pissed off. Natasha had to bite her lip to stop from bursting out in laughter, at how well Skye is playing Coulson.

“Skye-”

“No I see how it is. I’m only your number one when the great Captain America is not in our mere mortal presence. I mean anyone can run around with a shield while wearing tights.” Skye turns to look straight at the phone. “No offense.” Skye smirks at the gasp that escapes Coulson. Natasha has to lean on the counter for support and bow her head so Coulson can’t see her red face as she tries not to laugh.

“Nat the chicken is done. How’s the rice? Are the peppers ready?” Nat peeks up at Skye and can only nod as she breathes through her nose to keep her composure. Skye notices and clears her throat so she doesn’t laugh as well.

“Okay good we can put the pepper’s in the salad and rice.” Skye’s voice is strained from the effort not to lose control but when she turns around to look at Coulson, she finds his crestfallen face and crossed arms. Skye lets go of her laughter and Nat follows immediately cause Coulson to look at them in confusion.

“What?” but the two women can’t respond due to how hard they are laughing. Coulson has to wait five minutes until Skye is able to gain some composure and explain.

“Oh Coulson. This was all just a prank. I knew you would choose Cap over me, I mean dude it’s Captain America. No hard feelings right?” Skye hold out her hand for a shake but Coulson glares at it and looks up at her face without reaching for her hand.

“Fine, be that way. Oh say hi to the team!” Skye grabs her phone from where it was leaning against the bread holder, hidden slightly from view by the salad bowl. Skye shoves the phone in Coulson’s face and chuckles as he looks mortified that it was caught on tape. He tries to snatch it out of Skye’s hands but her reflexes are faster and she pulls back in time.

“No! everyone is going to see this.”

“Skye please don’t.”

“No way this is pay back for dumping water on me last week to wake me up.” Coulson groaned and rubs a hand down is face.

“Fine do whatever you want.” He stalks out and Skye follows him using the phone before turning to show Nat still chuckling.

“Yikes.” Skye says when Coulson is gone and turns her phone to show Nat placing their food on plates.

“And here’s my lovely accomplice Natasha Romanov, who managed not to laugh until I did so good job.” Skye holds out a fist to Nat while still holding the phone and watches on the screen as Nat bumps fists with her. Skye smiles brightly and moves to Nat’s side and flip the phone so she is in the shot with Nat.

“So that concludes our prank. And sorry for the insults Cap. You definitely pull off those tights. And to everyone else, don’t wake me up before my alarm unless you are Melinda May because you will be put on my list. And if your wondering why May is the only exception, its because one: she scares me, and two: she’s my S.O. and I don’t need her kicking my ass. Love you May!” Skye turns and kisses Nat on the cheek before stopping the recording.

“God I am a genius.” Nat chuckles and nods her agreement before wrapping an arm around Skye’s shoulder’s and leading her to the stove where their food is waiting.

“Finally! I’m starving man.” Skye quickly grabs her plate and hopes up onto the island, digging in as soon as her butt hits the counter. Nat shakes her head with a smile but hops up beside the brunette and begins to eat. Soon Bobbi walks in with bags of food finding the two spies inhaling their food.

“Hey Rockstar, Nat.” Skye glances up and nods at Bobbi before turning her attention back to her food. Nat glances up and smiles before eating another mouthful and Bobbi just chuckles before going to the stove and taking the rest of the food for herself. Not even bothering to unpack the food she hops up on the other counter across from the duo and takes a bite, moaning as soon as she tastes it.

“Damn this is good shit.” Skye laughs and sets her empty plate aside before using her powers to lift the nears bag and bring it into her lap, looking for something else to eat. The bag she grabbed was full of healthy stuff and she quickly wrinkles her nose in disgust before discarding the bag on the floor and bringing the next one to her. This one luckily had the sweets and she quickly grabs the box of gushers that she had asked for, ripping it open and pulling out a packet. May walks in just in time to see Skye dump the whole pack into her mouth and try to chew.

“We have chairs for a reason.” Skye looks at her and then the chairs behind her before shrugging, still trying to chew the gummies. May watches in amusement as the young agent struggles with her snack before finally swallowing.

“Yes!” Skye fist pumps and Bobbi snorts while Nat sighs in defeat.

“You’re such a dork Rockstar.” Skye sticks out her tongue which is now a dark purple from all of the colours blending.

“Skye did I not teach you manners when you were a child?” Skye raises an eyebrow at Nat and pretends to think. She purses her lips together and shakes her head slowly.

“No I don’t think so. It was mostly telling me not to hack into major corporations and if I did then don’t get caught. Oh you taught me how to kill a man a hundred different ways.” Skye pauses and frowns as she tries to think of anything else she taught her. “Nope that about sums it up.” Skye smiles cheekily at Nat as she looks at her in consideration.

“Yeah I did teach you that. But I swear I taught you how to act in front of people.”

“Yeah in front of strangers, people who are new to me and if we are in public. We are not in public and surround by family so it doesn’t count. Plus, they have seen worse behaviour from me.”

“That’s true.” Bobbi mumbles around a bite of food and Skye just points to the blonde getting her point across to Nat. “See.” Nat just shakes her head in mock disapproval before hopping off the counter and putting her plate in the sink. Nat looks at Skye with a pointed look making the girl raise an eyebrow in question.

“Skye put your dishes in the sink.” Skye rolls her eyes and with a flick of her wrist the dirty dishes are levitated and she carefully guides them into the sink gently. Nat crosses her arms and glares at Skye who shrugs and grabs another package of gushers and saunters out of the room. Nat sighs and May just shakes her head at the red head in amusement.

“You should be more specific Natasha when you ask her to do things. Plus, she is twenty-six years old, she doesn’t listen to anyone when they tell her to do chores. You just have to wait until she gets sick of her own mess and let her clean it up when she’s ready. Or you have to be Maria.” May smirks and walks out after her young agent. Nat looks towards Bobbi and gets a nod.

“She’s right. Maria can get Skye to anything. Last week she had her clean her room. _Skye_ cleaned her own room… like have you seen that pigsty? Now its spotless just because the woman asked her.” Nat chuckles and nods.

“I know. I just… I missed so much I guess I’m falling back on when she was a preteen and would get moody whenever I asked her to help with dishes and such whenever she stayed with me for a bit.” Bobbi gives the assassin a sad smile and places a hand on her shoulder when she hops off the counter.

“Skye loves you for you. She doesn’t want you to be her constant caretaker, she wants your love and friend slash motherly advice. She wants to make new memories now that you guys are reunited.” Nat nods her acceptance to what the blonde has said.

“Thanks Morse.” Bobbi nods and squeezes her shoulder just as Skye crashes around the corner. “Guys we have a mission meet in Coulson’s office stat.” Bobbi nods. “Why are you doing the announcing?” Skye gives are a look like it should be obvious.

“I’m the fastest, duh.” And with that she is a blur of limbs taking off to the labs to get Simmons and Fitz. “Right.” Nat chuckles at Bobbi’s dry tone and takes off for the office with Bobbi following close behind.

\-----

Once everyone is in the room Coulson starts without pause. He quickly brings up the file of the inhuman that they are to confront. “Alright the man’s name is Zachary Mills and he has recently gained powers though we are not sure if it is from the omega three pills or the mist. Either way we need to be cautious when we approach due to his ability to control fire. He is out of control and is highly dangerous when he gets angry. Now Skye, May and Bobbi will take lead and try to talk him down while Mack, Hunter and Fitz get the pod ready for transport. Mills has recently been seen outside his house shooting flames at his neighbour’s car when he lost his temper. He has a little girl at the age of four who is currently inside the house, though we do not know if she is hurt or not. The mission is to subdue him and find the girl, copy?”

“Copy that sir.” Everyone says in usion and leave to get ready for the mission. Skye and Bobbi are the first ones ready, wearing their matching suits with their weapons in their holsters and they both wait for May before they get on the plane. May comes out to the hangar and hands both the girl’s coms to put in their ears before walking up the ramp and strapping in with Bobbi and Skye following close behind.

Bobbi and Skye stay silent as they get into a serious mindset and focus on being careful during the mission. Skye fidgets with her gauntlets and takes deep calming breaths while Bobbi twirls her battle staves. May glances at the pair every so often as she flies them towards the suburban house in Florida housing a little girl and her power wielding father. Half an hour later the plane touches down in the nearest Shield docking spot about a twenty-minute drive to the house.

“Hey May?” Skye asks and May rolls her eyes. “No.” Skye scoffs and crosses her arms in protest. “You don’t even know what I was going to ask.”

“Oh I don’t? You were about to ask if you could drive the SUV, and the answer is still no.” Skye sighs and hops in the backseat like a sulking teenager. May and Bobbi share an amused look before getting in the front seats.

“I have been on this team for two years and I still have not driven during a mission.” Skye mutters and looks out the window at the sunny Florida town while palm trees whiz past as May drives to their location. May decides to ignore Skye’s statement with a smirk and turns on the radio so the girl will stop talking. Skye begins to hum to the song on the radio before finally singing quietly, putting small smiles on May and Bobbi’s faces at how nice Skye’s voice is. May pulls into the entrance for Coral Springs suburb, taking the last left and stops out front of a large house on the right. Sound of crashing glass can be heard from the car and the three women are out of the vehicle within seconds. May motions for Skye to go around back while Bobbi and May distract the man at the door so Skye has time to get in the house and find the little girl. Skye makes it around back and on the deck just as May knocks on the front door loudly. She waits out of sight of the glass doors until the pounding footsteps of Mills passes and she can hear the confrontation out front. Skye slips in the sliding glass doors silently and makes her way upstairs deciding to search for the little girl in her room. Luckily the second door on the right is decorated with purple and pink paint with the name Lily written on it in loopy letters. Skye quietly opens the door and shuts it carefully before looking around the large room.

“Lily?” Skye whispers and walks around the room silently. “Lily? My name is Skye and I am here to help you. Are you in here?” Skye walks over to the bed and looks under it to see if the four-year-old was hiding underneath.  Finding nothing except puzzles and stuffed toys Skye gets up and makes her way to the closest. As she gets closer she can hear sniffling and a sad frown makes its way onto her face. Skye opens the doors to the closet and finds a little girl with long blonde hair huddled in the corner of the closet behind a pile of clothes. Lily squeaks in fear and cries out before shoving herself farther into the corner away from Skye.

“Hey, hey its okay. I’m not here to hurt you sweetie. I’m here to help you and your dad.” Lily peeks her head up from where she was hiding it in her arms in suspicion and curiosity.

“He’s not my daddy.” Skye frowns and crouches so she isn’t towering over the girl. “He’s not? Is he your adoptive daddy?” Lily nods and clutches her knees to her chest tightly.

“He’s scary.” Skye sighs sadly and sits down so she is cross legged in front of the cute girl. “You know I was in the foster system too when I was little. I was in a lot of bad homes with a lot of scary people. I got hurt badly many times.” Lily looks up and sniffles before scooting forward a little, listening intently to Skye.

“You otay now?” Skye smiles at how cute the girl is. “Yes cutie I’m okay. I found a family that loves me a lot. They take great care of me. Lily can you tell me if Mr. Mills has hurt you?” Lily nods and pulls up her sleeves to show dark bruises shaped like finger marks. She then pulls up her shirt to show her tummy and Skye can see dark bruising on the small torso.

“Oh sweetie. Are you okay? Does it hurt a lot?” Lily nods and begins to cry again. “Hey you’re okay. Is it okay if I pick you up? I want to get you out of this house. You don’t need to be here anymore.” Lily nods and wipes her nose.

“Otay.” Skye smiles at her baby speech and slowly reaches out with both her arms, letting Lily come to her on her own and sighs in relief when she does quickly. As carefully as she can she lifts the girl and frowns at how light she is. Lily wraps her arms around Skye’s neck tightly and lays her head on Skye’s shoulder, snuggling into her neck. Skye hums a tune and rubs her hand up and down the little girls small back gently, in case she has bruising there too. Lily brings a thumb to her mouth and sucks on it quietly as Skye descends the stairs. The sound of yelling and fighting reaches the pair’s ears and Lily whimpers in fear, clutching Skye tighter. Skye puts a hand on the back of Lily’s head and holds it protectively against her neck so she doesn’t see anything traumatizing. Skye tries to sneak out the way she came in but stops abruptly when Mill’s comes flying through the air and lands on his back in front of her. He looks up at her and rage fills his eyes as he jumps to his feet. Skye braces herself as May and Bobbi run in the room, but freeze when they see Skye with Lily.

“You are not taking her from me! She is mine!” Mills yells and flames erupt from his hands and Skye only has a second to turn and shield Lily from the fire and she feels the heat lick her back just before her shield forms to protect the two. Pain radiates from her back and she pulls back from Lily to see if she is hurt.

“Are you hurt sweetie?” Lily shakes her head no and tears threaten to escape her eyes but Skye is calming her immediately by rocking her back and forth humming the same tune from upstairs. “Hey no tears we’re okay just hold tight and don’t look okay cutie?” Lily nods and hides her face in Skye’s neck before Skye turns around with rage filling her body and reflecting in her eyes and she glares hard at the man who is flinging fire at May and Bobbi forcing them to dodge and dive out of the way.

“She is not nor ever will be yours do you understand me? you do not deserve this little girl, you do not have the _right_ to lay a hand on her or any other child for that matter. So do not ever think you will see her again because I am taking her far away from you.” Skye’s tone is deadly and dangerous which should have given him a clue as to not mess with her but instead it seems to piss the man off even more and his whole arms erupt in flames.

“I am not letting you take her away from me you bitch!” Skye stands there and watches as the flames bounce off her shield harmlessly and watches as shock crosses the man’s features before she flings her arm out and throws him across the room with her powers and watches as his body hits the wall with a crack, rendering him unconscious. May and Bobbi quickly shoot him with their icers just for precaution and handcuff him so they can drag him to the pod that is outside waiting. Skye lets her shield fall and pulls Lily away from her a little so she can look her in the eyes. Lily whimpers a little and Skye’s eyes soften in affection and concern.

“Sorry sweetheart. Lets get your injuries looked at okay? And then you can sleep.” Lily nods and gives a cute yawn making Skye grin at her adorableness. Lily leans her head back down on Skye’s shoulder and sucks on her thumb again as Skye takes her to the kitchen, setting her on the island carefully. Lily yawns again and watches tiredly as Skye starts raiding the fridge for some food.

“You hungry?” Lily nods and perks up at the mention of food making Skye chuckle at how like her she is. Skye grabs some apple slices and grapes from the fridge along with a juice box before looking through the cupboard finding some cookies, smirking in victory she quickly shields them behind her back and looks at Lily with a smile making the little girl try and see what she is hiding.

“Nah ah eat your fruit first then I will show you your present.” Lily lights up and quickly eats the grapes and apple slices, and sits impatiently for Skye to reveal her surprise. “Close your eye little one.” Lily does and Skye brings the box out in front of her.

“Okay open.” Lily’s eyes fly open and a big smile makes its way to her face.

“Cookies!” Lily claps excitedly and Skye chuckles before opening the bag and handing two to the toddler before taking two for herself. She is just about to eat the first when Lily grabs her hand.

“You have to eat your fruit first.” Skye gapes at the little girl and groans when she can hear Bobbi laughing in the other room.

“Yeah Skye you need to eat your fruit before dessert.” Bobbi mocks and walks into the room holding a first aid kit. Skye glares at the blonde and May walks in with a smirk as Skye looks down at the blonde haired girl with big green eyes staring at her innocently.

“You are right Lily I need to eat my healthy food first.” Skye sighs and looks at her cookies sadly before grabbing her own apple slices and grapes, polishing them off in record timing. Sighing in relief she grabs her cookies and holds hers up for Lily to see letting her know she can have hers too and the two of them munch on their cookies as Bobbi and May watch with affectionate smiles.

“So how about we fix you up Lily and then you can have nap, I know you must be tired. Maybe I’ll have one too.” Skye beams at the thought of having a nap and Lily nods eagerly. Skye takes the first aid kit and sets it on the counter beside the girl. Skye looks up at Lily and motions to the girl’s shirt.

“May I take this off? You don’t have to but I will be able to fix your injuries faster.” Lily nods shyly and Skye gives her a gentle smile. Skye helps Lily take off her shirt and grabs some ointment to put on the little girl’s bruises to help them heal faster. Once done she checks Lily’s back and sighs in relief when she finds no markings. “Okay all done!” Skye cheers and Lily claps happily.

“Yay nap time!” The three women chuckle at the girl’s excitement to sleep and Skye puts the shirt back on Lily before scooping her up and cradling her carefully, letting the girl rest her head on her shoulder and close her eyes as she sucks on her thumb. May watches fondly as Skye naturally takes care of Lily and she can see how much Skye adores the little girl already. May can’t help but think of how much it is going to hurt the two of them when they have to separate eventually, though May thinks there may be a way to get Lily a nice family and Skye the ability to visit her. Once in the air Skye and Lily fall asleep with Lily cradled to Skye’s chest protectively.

\--------

Bobbi wakes Skye once they land and she slowly gets up and makes her way off the plane carrying a four-year-old, making the team look at her in shock. Apparently May and Bobbi failed to mention a four-year-old passenger tagging along. Skye glares at the two and hugs Lily closer, when Coulson approaches her with an unreadable.

“My office now.” Skye sighs and a sad frown forms on her face as she looks down at the little girl in her arms. She really doesn’t want to give her up but she knows its against protocol. Bobbi watches warily as Skye buries her face in Lily’s hair and follows Coulson to his office. Bobbi turns to May and pleads with her.

“May…” May sighs and nods. “I know Morse; I don’t want Skye to have to give her up but we can’t take care of a kid. Its too dangerous.” Morse nods dejected and crosses her arms in thought as she thinks of an alternate option.

\-------

Skye and Coulson make it to his office and Skye shuts the door carefully so not to make the sleeping child and walks over to the couch and lays the girl down gently before placing a blanket over her. Skye walks back and sits in front of Coulson’s desk steeling herself for what she knows is coming.

“Skye… you know you can’t keep her.” Coulson says as gently as possible but pain still flashes through Skye’s eyes.

“Please, isn’t there anything we can do? I can’t just abandon her Coulson.” Coulson shakes his head and Skye’s shoulder’s slump in sadness but she continues to argue.

“We can’t put her in foster care. I won’t let you. She has already been abused, she is only four years old for god sake. I can’t let her go through what I did. She deserves a loving family.”

“I know Skye but our work is too dangerous for her to be around. I’m sorry but I have already made the decision to call for someone to pick her up. They will make sure she gets a good home.” Skye looks at Coulson in shock and devastation.

“What?” Skye whispers and her stomach sinks in dread. “No Coulson please don’t do this! I can keep her safe. I promise just don’t make me give her up!” Skye pleads desperately but Coulson keeps his composure, just barely.

“I’m sorry Skye but you need to say goodbye to the little girl.” Skye clenches her jaw as tears form in her eyes. Shaking her head, she sucks her bottom lip into her mouth in an effort to not cry as she looks away from Coulson. A small gasp brings her attention to the now awake little girl looking at her with tears in her eyes and betrayal clearly written on her small face.

“No Lily.” Skye whispers in a plea before Lily bolts out of the office with tears streaming down her face and Skye is out of her chair quickly, following the toddler.

“Lily please! Please stop! I’m so sorry!” Skye catches the little girl around the waist and pulls her small frame to her body making the little girl scream and thrash around trying to get out of Skye’s hold. The rest of the team appear in front of the two at the end of hall when they heard the commotion.

“I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry Lily.” Skye says as she tries to stop her tears from falling at how distraught the little girl is and can’t help but remember all the times this has happened to her.

“No! I want to stay! I want to stay with Skye!” Lily sobs and Skye’s tears fall as she sits on the ground with Lily in between her legs.

“I know sweetie. I want you to stay with me too, but its too dangerous with me. I can’t let you get hurt.” Lily sobs even harder and struggles more in Skye’s grip but Skye just tucks her closer into her body and bites her lip to stop her sobs.

“Pwease I don’t want to go back pwease don’t take me back! I’ll be good I pwomise!” Skye rests her head on top of Lily’s and lets out a sob. The rest of the team watch in heartbreak at the scene unfolding before their eyes. Jemma has her mouth covered with her hand as tears stream down her cheeks while she watches her best friend fall apart with the distraught little girl and leans into Bobbi who holds her with tear in her eyes. Hunter, Mack and Fitz stand there with sad frowns on their faces, trying not to cry as the little girl begs to stay. While Natasha and May struggle to keep their composure in front of the team, knowing that this was going to happen. Nat can’t stand to watch the scene as it reminds her too much of when Skye had begged her many times to let her stay and not go back to the orphanage.

“I know baby. You are already good, that isn’t why I can’t keep you. There are too many bad people around trying to hurt me, that’s way I have to let you go. I need to keep you safe from the bad men.” Skye chokes out and kisses Lily’s head as the fight leaves the girl and she sags into Skye exhausted.

“I don’t wanna go.” Lily whispers and snuggles into Skye who cradles the girl in her lap and begins to rock her back and forth while humming. Soon Lily’s breathing evens out and her tears dry as she falls asleep, giving Skye the chance to pick her up and stand. Skye looks at her team, broken before spinning on her heals and taking off for her room so Lily can have a good rest. Coulson sighs and pinches his nose and May turns to him with a glare.

“Phil…” May says sternly and he glances up at her in defeat. “I know May. I didn’t think it would be that bad. They have only known each other for a couple hours.” May shakes her head in disappointment.

“Did you ever stop and think about Skye’s childhood? Lily is in the exact same position Skye was in when she was her age. Being abused and abandoned time and time again. They are so close already because they share the same experiences. Foster kids do not trust easily but once they do that bond becomes special. Each and every one of you knows because Skye trusts all of you with her life. Even now that she has you as her family she still has insecurities and trust issues from being in the system. Having someone like Skye trust you is a special thing, it means you have earned it and it will last a lifetime of cared for. I should know.” Nat speaks up for the first time since witnessing Skye’s and Lily’s emotional episode. Coulson sighs and nods his agreement.

“Okay but we still can’t have Lily here. It is too dangerous for her. What do you propose we do? Because after witnessing that I don’t want to split them up.” Nat gives him a small smile of gratitude.

“I may have an idea.” Nat says and pulls out her phone. While everyone waits for her to tell them her plan. Nat dials and waits for the person to pick up.

“Hey do you have minute? Great. There has been an incident and I need your help.”

\----

Skye curls up beside Lily and strokes the girl’s hair as she watches her sleep peacefully. Skye wonders what is going to happen now after how Lily reacted to leaving Skye. Seeing Lily that upset was excruciating and she feels guilty for causing her that much pain when she was trying to protect her from it. She just couldn’t believe Coulson had made up his mind that quickly, it was like she was back at St. Agnes being returned and having the promise of a good home all over again. The only good home she ever had was with Emma and James when she was four. She doesn’t want Lily to go through the pain of loss, rejection and loneliness. She thought Coulson would at least consider it and let Lily stay for a bit so they could search for suitable candidates to raise her. She was honestly shocked at how fast he shut down any suggestions she would have had. Skye sighs and rolls her shoulders only to be met with a flash of pain. Skye hisses and remembers that she got hit with some fire before her shield appeared. Slowly she gets up from the bed and enters the bathroom, unzipping her tactical suit until her torso is visible and turns her back to the mirror to find a second degree burn mark on the upper half of her back starting from her left shoulder blade travelling diagonally to the right side ending at her ribs. She looks at her suit to find it melted and charred, though still intact. Skye looks back up in the mirror and notices her hair is uneven and singed. Skye groans and braces her hands on the sink, bowing her head in defeat. Not only did she cause the little girl she already adores, an enormous amount of pain but she now has a large burn and needs a new hair cut. Too distracted by her thoughts she doesn’t hear a person enter her room which she is in the bathroom.

Maria opens the door slowly trying not to disturb the sleeping girl that Nat told her about. Not seeing Skye, she walks over to the bed and sits on the edge carefully, so she can get a peek at the toddler. Long blonde curls cascade down the small child’s back and Maria carefully moves it out of the Lily’s face. Maria smiles at how adorable the girl is. Chubby cheeks with a rosy tint to them, a cute button nose, pouty lips and long eyelashes. The girl doesn’t even need to be awake for Maria to already adore her. She can tell why Skye wants the girl and she can’t help but agree with her girlfriend. After making sure Lily is still tucked in Maria stands and makes her way to the bathroom only to find Skye leaning against the sink with slumped shoulders and a large burn on her back. Skye jerks her head up and pushes off the sink with a pained groan, facing a concerned Maria.

“Skye what happened?” Maria whispers worried before shutting the door behind her until only a crack is left open, so they will know if Lily wakes up. Skye shakes her head and clenches her jaw as tears threaten to fall. “I got attached.” Skye shrugs with a wobbly smile and her voice breaking.

“I wasn’t supposed to get attached but I did and now my heart feels like its being ripped to shreds.” Skye sniffles and bites her lip before Maria is pulling her into a loving embrace.

“Hey, its going to be okay. This happens to everyone during certain missions. Things will get better.” Skye shakes her head and clutches tighter to Maria’s back.

“I don’t think I can do this Maria. I can’t watch her get taken away, I want to keep her but I can’t because its too dangerous. I want her so badly and now I have to hurt her by giving her up.” Maria runs her fingers through Skye’s now short and burnt hair before pulling back and kissing her on the temple.

“Hey you are not losing her Skye. Why do you think I am here earlier than planned? Nat called and told me what happened and we have a plan. But first let me heal you.” Skye looks at her in shock before nodding numbly and turning around. Maria places her hands over Skye’s burn gently and focuses on her desire to heal Skye, watching as her hands glow a little and the wound slowly shrinks until it disappears. Skye sighs in relief and turns around to give Maria a kiss.

“Thank you.” Maria gives her a small smile. “Of course. How did it happen?” Skye sighs and runs her hand through her hair and frowns in annoyance when she feels the shortened length.

“Zachary Mills happened. The guy is a nutjob. Bobbi and May distracted him at the front door while I snuck through the back and went to find Lily and I did. She was hiding in her closet and got scared but I calmed her down. She said he wasn’t her daddy and I asked if he was her adopted father and she said yes. She called him scary so I asked if he hurt her and she pulled up her sleeves and shirt to show me the bruises. So I picked her up and was going to sneak out the way I came in but Bobbi or May must have kicked him because he came flying through the door and landed right in front of us. He then started screaming that Lily was his and I wasn’t going to take her from him. That’s when his hands lit on fire and literally threw flames at us. I managed to turn my back to him and get my shield up to protect us but I wasn’t fast enough and got hit.”

“He’s an inhuman?” Skye nods. “Yeah.” Maria frowns and links her fingers through Skye’s. “Did he go through the mist or take the pills?”

“Don’t know and definitely don’t care. All I cared about was getting Lily out and away from the crazy bastard.” Maria nods with a small smile.

“Okay let’s get you dressed and I will tell you the plan.” Skye kisses her cheek and walks out to her closet to find a sweater and yoga pants to put on. She pulls on her Nike zip up and a pair of black leggings before she carefully lays on the bed beside Lily while Maria takes the other side of the girl and they carefully tuck her in between them. Maria gazes at the little girl in amazement.

“She’s gorgeous.” Skye smiles and nods. “I know. And when she wakes up you will see how adorable she is. I mean she already is but man she’s just too cute. Oh and she has the greenest eyes you have ever seen.” Maria chuckles and watches as Skye takes Lily’s small hand in hers and holds it gently, rubbing her thumb over the back making Lily mumble and turn in her sleep, cuddling closer to Skye’s warmth. Skye looks up with happiness shining in her eyes and finds Maria watching the two with a content smile.

“So what’s the plan?”

“Nat and I think it would be a good idea for you to adopt her, and if Lily wants I will too. We will become her legal parents. But because of the danger it puts her in she can’t live here. But I have made a call and my parents have agreed to take her in. we will be able to visit whenever we want and they invited us to stay a couple weeks there until she is comfortable with them. What do you think?” Skye gapes at Maria in amazement and shock before pulling her in for a fierce kiss.

“Yes. Oh my god, a million times yes. You are amazing you know that?” Skye sags in relief and in her excitement has woken up Lily. The little girl grumbles and yawn as she blinks blurrily, but when she sees Skye laying beside her, her eyes open wide and she tackles Skye in a hug.

“Skye!” Lily yells and tightens her grip on the older woman’s neck. Skye chuckles and hugs the girl tight. Lily pulls back and plops down in Skye’s lap and snuggles close. For the first time Lily notices another woman laying on the bed and blinks her doe eyes at Maria. Skye can tell when Maria melts by how her smile grows wider and her shoulders relax. Lily tugs on Skye’s sweater and leans up to whisper in her ear when Skye ducks her head.

“Who’s dat?” Lily whispers loudly. Skye chuckles and puts her lips close to Lily’s ear and whispers just as loud. “That is my beautiful girlfriend. What do you think should we introduce you?” Lily light’s up in excitement of meeting someone new and scoots closer to Maria.

“Hi! I’m Lily.” Maria grabs the small hand and gives it a big shake, causing the girl to giggle. Maria smiles and speaks softly. “Hello Lily, my name is Maria.” Lily beams at her and scoots even closer so she is leaning against Maria. Lily looks at Skye with a smile.

“Hey Lily, guess what?” Lily looks up at her with curious eyes and bounces in her seat. “What?” Skye grabs her hands and leans close.

“Maria was just telling me that if you want, that we could adopt you and become your legal parents. But the downside is that you won’t live here but with Maria’s mommy and daddy. They will take care of you while we are at work and when we are done we will be able to come see you whenever we want. What do you say cutie? Would you like for Maria and I to adopt you?” Lily frowns and looks up at Skye with sad eyes.

“I won’t wive wif you?” Skye sighs and shakes her head. “Not permanently but you will see us all the time. Maria’s mommy and daddy are super nice and funny. I hear that her mommy makes the best chocolate chip cookies. We like cookies don’t we?” Lily nods enthusiastically.

“And we will stay with you for a few weeks until you get settled in before we go to work. But if you ever need us we are just a phone call away alright sweetie?” Lily nods slightly.

“You will be my mommies? I don’t have to weave you?” Skye smiles and nods. “That’s right baby. You would be ours but you don’t have to call us mommy until you are ready okay?” Lily nods and leans her head on Maria’s shoulder as she watches Skye.

“So this means you want us to adopt you then?” Lily jumps at Skye and shoves her face in her neck. “Yes! I want you to be my mama. And Maria my mommy.” Skye sighs in relief and holds the little girl closer until her stomach rumbles. Lily giggles and pokes Skye’s tummy making the older girl squirm and give her a playful glare. Maria chuckles and picks up the little girl.

“Don’t poke the beast! It will eat you!” Maria stands up and lifts the girl in the air so she can blow raspberries on the girl’s round stomach, causing her to erupt in laughter. Skye hops up and runs at them.

“Grr I’m going to eat you!” Lily squeals in laughter and hugs Maria closer. “No mama! No eat!” Maria runs to the door with Lily in her arms and Skye chasing them. Skye laughs and watches as Lily watches her over Maria’s shoulder and when she sees Skye catching up to them she turns and looks at Maria.

“Hurry mommy! Mama is going to eat me!” Maria gives her a fake look of horror and looks over her shoulder to see Skye laughing at the girl. Maria winks at her and takes off at a sprint towards the kitchen and Skye follows closely. Maria turns to face the door with Lily in her arms and Skye runs in.

“No mama! Stop.” Lily says and holds out her hand, halting Skye who pouts at the girl. “I am just hungry for some hugs and kisses. Am I not allowed some cuddles?” Lily squirms out of Maria’s hold and runs at Skye, barreling into her legs, hugging them tightly.

“Ah now I got you!” Skye says and scoops the girl up and pretends to eat her fingers making the little girl squeal and laugh.

“Noooo! Mommy help me!” Lily lets out another peal of laughter as Skye starts to tickle her. Maria laughs and walks up to save her new daughter. She quickly grabs her and places the girl on her shoulders out of Skye’s reach. The three of them laugh and turn to the find the whole team watching them with large smiles on their faces.

“So I am guessing Maria told you the good news?” Coulson asks and Skye smiles at them before looking up at her new beautiful daughter.

“You could say that.”

 

 


End file.
